Love Everlasting
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: Two girls escape from England to NY in search of adventure but also find love. Follow them as they go though the struggles of love and life. Only time will tell what the future holds for them.[Mostly Spot and Own Character fic]
1. Chapter 1: The Ball

**Love Everlasting**

* * *

**By: Starlight and Notebook**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Newsies. Anythin you don't recognize is ours.**

**A/N: This first chapter was the same as last time but the rest have been tweaked and some rewritten.

* * *

**

One early evening in London, England on July 4 1900, a ball was being held for the Queen...

Two young girls named Sarah and Madelaine were standing impatiently waiting to finally escape this bore of a ball to the exploratory City of New York.

Maddie and Sarah were neighbors, and whenever Sarah could she would climb up the large, aged willow tree, up to Maddie's elegantly designed balcony, as the last lingering threads of sunset, faded into utter darkness against the eternal sky. They would discuss their dreams, hopes and goals for their future. They once had heard of a place called New York, far from all the uptight society of the rich in England. All they had wanted was freedom, and to achieve their goals, New York was the place to do so.

Their plan was that there kind coachman Matthew Peterson, who promised to keep their secrecy, would wait outside for them at 9 pm. He would drive them to the port with their luggages, and from there they would board the ship to New York and start a new life

Sarah was a young vivacious 16-year-old girl who was strikingly beautiful and quick-witted. Her dark hair was thick and long cascading to her waist. It was silky and straight curling loosely and carefree at the ends. She had big and jovial, brown eyes. Around her eyes were long dark lashes. Sarah's lips were full, and tinged pink. She was 5'6 and slender.Her skin was tanned naturally, because of her culture. Her mother was from Italy, and her father was from Trinidad. They married young, and divorced when she was one, so they set her up for adoption, not to long after the incident, so she could live a better life with a wealthy English family.

Sarah was always looking for adventure, and often got herself, and her best friend, Maddie, into trouble but always knew a way to get them out of it as well.

15 year old, Madelaine--or Maddie as some called her--was pretty with a crown of wavy thick golden hair draping over her oval face, and reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were orbs of sea green blanketed by curly lashes, her nose was round and slightly pointed, her lips full and accented by red rouge, her chin was stubborn. Maddie was fair skinned, and her cheeks flushed with crimson rose.

Her father was German, and her mother was English, Maddie was raised in England, with every luxury provided. Maddie's figure was average and curvy. Her height was 5'4.

She was of innocent nature, and kept to herself. She was also bookish, and loved to read and write.

Maddie liked to live the quite life, unlike Sarah who loved to live life to it's fullest.

Despite Sarah and Madelaine's differences they were still very good friends, and every enjoyable memory, and story worth telling, began with them…

"Remember the last time we tried to liven up this ball?" Sarah said giggling.

"Who could forget?" "I'll always remember you trying to prevent the chandelier from falling and breaking into a thousand pieces!" Madelaine cried with a fit of laughter.

Sarah decided to have one last dance before taking off, trying to avoid, her despicable neighbor who she once had an unpleasant relationship with. His name was Ralph Everett, and she was being forced to marry him. Ralph was rich but his personality was disgraceful, and as sly as a snake. He put on a fake charming act, for everyone, but Sarah knew who he really was, and will never forget what he had tried to do with her. Sarah remembered the smell of whisky from Ralph's breath, from that horrible night and quivered.

She could feel his sharp dark eyes and his devious stare as she walked across the dance floor to find a charming suitor to dance with.

A tall lanky man with curly red hair, and an oversized nose walked over and asked Madelaine to dance. "Would a beautiful young lass' give me the honor of a dance?"

"Ummm..." Maddie looked for Sarah and finally found her dancing with an unfamiliar man across the dance floor.

Maddie swiftly excused herself from the dance. She ran over to Sarah and said politely

"Excuse me sir, but may I cut in for a moment or two?" Then she grabbed Sarah by the arm and pulled her away from the man.

"What was that for?" Sarah shouted.

"We'll get to that later, well anyway see that man over there?" Maddie whispered.

"Yeah, What about him?" Sarah responded.

"He asked me to actually _dance_ with him" Maddie cried surprised at Sarah's question.

"So why didn't you say 'yes?'" Sarah asked.

"Take one good look at him and you'll see why" Maddie said quietly through gritted teeth.

Sarah took one glance and she saw exactly what Maddie meant and shuddered.

The two hurried to the Ladies room, where they would climb out the balcony window, and their coachman would be there waiting.

"Good-bye Ralph Everett." Sarah whispered, causing them both to giggle.

Their destination: 'The Big Apple"


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Chapter 2: The Great Escape 

In the ladies room it was packed: Women were re- applying their faded make-up, fixing their hair, and enjoying exchanging of gossip. As Maddie and Sarah entered, they quietly stood near the door against, the wall where they wouldn't't be seen by the prissy girls, and decided to hear what they had to say.

One particular girl Priscilla stood in a crowd of girls, her bone-thin figure, pale complexion, bright blue eyes and golden hair made her pretty, but her prissy almost fake laugh and snobby British accent told others that she was not to be trusted.

She was incredibly jealous of Sarah's free spirit, and her outgoing personality and Maddie's untamed imagination. Priscilla decided to start a nasty rumor- session about Sarah and her ways.

"Did you see her dancing with all those guys?' "I hear she goes through guys like butter slips though your fingers" Priscilla cried.

"Oh I know, in my opinion I think it is absolutely ridiculous!" the other girl replied.

"Well what do you expect, I hear she's adopted, she doesn't't belong with the likes of us." Priscilla replied snickering wickedly, along with the others.

Hearing this an uncontrollable rage of anger filled Sarah as she, barged into the crowd.

"What! The likes of you! A bug is better then the likes of you! And if you've got something to say, say it to my face!" Sarah screamed with a rush of anger. Sarah unexpectedly raised her hand and clouted Priscilla cleanly across the face. Priscilla began to cry furious with rage and shock, that someone would have the nerve to touch her poor little face. Priscilla then attempted to firmly push Sarah across the room.

All of a sudden Maddie ran and took hold of Sarah's arms and tried to hold her back from punching Priscilla although she had insulted Sarah.

"What is that little, quiet squirrel of yours going hold you back?" snickered Priscilla "Because all she'll do is stand and stare!'

That was all she needed to hear, Maddie cried "First you insult and lie about my friend, and then you insult me!' "That does it...'

Suddenly Maddie exploded in a paroxysm of anger and began calling Priscilla an array of disgusting creatures. "You devious snake!" "You daughter of a fox!' Maddie yelled.

Sarah clutched Maddie's arms and tried to lead her friend to the window. Luckily she was successful.

"Wait till I tell my daddy on you! You'll be in big trouble!'' Priscilla said shrieking with disgust.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that won't be happening!" Sarah said. "And why is that!" Priscilla sneered.

"Now that is none of your concern" Sarah retorted, leaving Priscilla to wallow in curiosity.

Maddie and her climbed out the window, with a jump as Matthew Peterson caught them, and headed for their ship to New York... They had left all their glamour and glitz' behind and escaped with nothing but a few very simple dresses, small prized possessions, and extra money for food, and shelter.

Priscilla and the others stared out the window in disbelief. "Those girls are in for it this time. Just wait till I tell their parents." Priscilla scowled, storming out of the restroom with the others following.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey of the Unexpected

Chapter 3: Journey of the Unexpected 

Maddie and Sarah nervously sat in the back of the coach, each thinking their own thoughts, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"You really think we did the right thing? With the escaping and all?" Maddie asked fretfully fidgeting with the white ribbons, on her turquoise gown.

"What I'm wondering is if the ladies room window was the right window to escape from. But then again, we couldn't just waltz out the front door." Sarah said uncertain of what they had done.

"Remind me why we did this again." Maddie asked.

"To achieve our goals and dreams, get out of this misery, and get away from RALPH EVERETT!" Sarah replied shocked that Maddie would even think twice about their decision, after going this far.

"I suppose your right." Maddie mumbled.

"You _suppose_!" Sarah shouted. "We've been wanting to do this our whole lives and you _suppose_?" Sarah replied raising her voice, with a mixture of annoyance, and disbelief.

Maddie glanced at Sarah and turned her gaze to the window, unsure of how to respond.

"Think of how happy we'll be, and if we really hate it over there, we can always leave." Sarah replied softening her voice.

"I guess." Maddie said shrugging her right shoulder.

"This is going to be a great adventure!" Sarah replied excitedly, thinking about the unexpected journey to come. "I wonder what father's doing right now…"

"They did _what_!" Sarah's foster father Mr. Dawson exclaimed followed by a thump as Maddie's mom Mrs. Johnsons fainted to the floor. Both Sarah's and Maddie's parents were sitting together.

"They did indeed Mr. Dawson, I saw them escape myself." Priscilla replied innocently, while Mrs. Dawson proceeded to help Mrs. Johnsons, and began to fan her rapidly.

"Thank you Priscilla, you may leave." Mr. Dawson replied.

Satisfied with her given information, Priscilla turned smirking wickedly, and left.

"We're going to look for them!" Mr. Johnsons replied, the two fathers attempted to start searching.

"No we can't just get up and leave! It's the Queen's ball, it would be disgraceful, and ruin our reputation!" Mrs. Dawson hissed, pulling her husband back down.

"The're our daughters!" Mr. Johnsons replied slamming his hand on the table, causing the wine filled glasses to shake.

"No, sit down dear, we'll send the guards to fetch the police." Mrs. Johnsons replied, wearily, getting up from the floor, as Mrs Dawson continued to fan her.

"Thank you Trudy, I'll be fine." Mrs Johnson replied sitting back in her seat, motioning for Mrs. Dawson to stop, fanning her.

"Alright, I'll tell the guards, and then I'll be back." Mr.Dawson crossly replied, and the searching began.

Maddie and Sarah finally arrived at the port, and said their thank-you and goodbye's to their faithful coachman. Then the two companions boarded the ship, and cautiously made their way onto the deck. They could slightly feel it sway under their feet. On the ship they saw many people who seemed more like strangers to them. On each face of the eager traveler's was an expression of glee.

They all some how knew, that this ship would take them to the land of freedom and opportunity, where anything was possible.

Sarah handed a ticket vendor their tickets and then he warily glanced at them and said, "Head up these steps turn left, keep walking straight and you should see room 141'

The middle class level of the ship. It was the level they wanted. Not too extravagant, but still in very good condition to temporarily settle in.

Thanking the merchant, the two girls hurried up the large steps, Maddie suddenly tripped over the hem of her dress, stunned she sat on the slippery step.

"Excuse me, but do you need assistance, Miss?' the speaker held out his hand.

Maddie looked up to see a boy about the age of seventeen, he had a muscular, wiry build, dark black hair that was tied in a loose horsetail, understanding deep brown eyes, a round nose, thin mouth and a tanned complexion, around his neck was a thin leather necklace string. A single smooth animal tooth hung from it. His voice was deep but with a soft ring to it. Maddie guessed him to be 'First Nation'

"Thank- you' Maddie said uncertain of his name.

"Takoda" "The names Takoda Kajika" he said gently pulling her up "And who might you be?" he asked.

"My name is Maddie… Madelaine Johnsons" she stammered.

"Well…see you girls later I guess?' Takoda said.

There was an awkward silence as Maddie gazed curiously at the forthcoming young man.

" Ooooo look like somebody's got a boyfriend!" Sarah teased breaking the silence.

"Hey!' Maddie exclaimed flustered. "_Though he does have an interesting name and kind nature' _she thought_ "he's pretty handsome too" _she added

Then Maddie whirled around unexpectedly and began chasing Sarah up the stairs. The girls mirthfully shouted goodbye to the young man, and continued on running.

Takoda rolled his eyes, laughing to himself about the girl's playfulness, but then he realized he might even begin to like Maddie, she had an unusual beauty, and an innocent nature, he had recognized when he looked into the orbs of her sea green eyes. He decided to ask them to the party, that was tomorrow night, and see how it would go.

He turned to leave but stopped to ponder over his thoughts of the girls…

They finally entered their room after five to ten minutes of searching in the dark. Thankfully their coachman had given them a lantern.

It was comfy, cozy, and absolutely delightful: The whole room was painted a pale buttery yellow, and simple inexpensive paintings of a variety of flowers hung from various walls to give the room some color. The furniture and floors were built from plain oak; they opened the wooden doors that separated the living room from the bedroom, and placed their luggage's down. The bedroom had a double bed covered with a crisp white sheet. The backsplash of the bedspread was white, and had mixture of pastel designs, that decorated the comforter. The small window on the other side of the room was slightly covered with sheer light pink draperies, it let in the light of the moon, bathing everything with a soft glow. Left to the window, in a corner of the wall stood a polished white stand with a blue-flowered washbasin and mirror. Beside it lay a door that led to the bathroom.

"I like this room a lot, I'm glad we chose this level." Sarah replied impressed at the results.

"Definitely not to shabby, it's fine for a temporary stay."

"It sure is" Sarah said, skipping over to the bed, taking a leap, and bouncing right into the sheets.

Maddie burst into a fit of giggles, then perched herself calmly on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so tired." Sarah replied yawning while kicking her heels off. "Heads up!" she called.

"What?" Maddie turned to look at her friend and suddenly ducked as a heel narrowly missed her head.

"That was close," mumbled Maddie, one hand on her head.

"Sorry" Sarah managed to say while laughing hysterically, causing Maddie to giggle as well.

Out of breath from laughing so much Maddie replied 'Let's go to bed, it's been a long day."

The next morning the sunlight flooded through the window offering the cheery yellow room it's brightness and warmth, causing Sarah to be awoken. As the morning light shone on the small oak nightstand the freshly picked daises, blue bells, violets and pansies, were engaging with a bright burst of color.

"Maddie wake up. It's are first morning on the ship that will lead us to everything we ever wanted and more!" Sarah replied excited, gently shaking Maddie awake. Sarah barely ever woke up this happy, but because she knew they were on an adventure, she was overwhelmed with joy.

"What? I'm not a morning person you know." Maddie grumbled, turning over in the opposite direction

"I'm not either! But look! Sarah replied pointing to the sun, ocean, and clear blue skies that were visible through the window. "Fine I'll get up, but I'm warning you now, you're gonna regret it later." Maddie growled

"Blow it up your old wazoo" Sarah replied and playfully swatted Maddie with the pillow, finally getting her friend out of bed. The two washed up got dressed and went down for breakfast.

When they were finished eating, Sarah decided to explore the ship, while Maddie decided to go back up to their room and finish her latest book.

Sarah inquisitively walked along the winding halls each one lead to another, exquisite French doors opening to an appealing area waiting to be discovered. The floors were made of polished oak and the walls were painted off-white and were finely garnished with extravagant pictures; each one had its own story to tell. Sarah climbed a few stairs, and found herself open to the morning air. She walked toward the railing of the ship, enjoying the feeling of the cool ocean breeze, as she gazed at the endless sea. The sun shone over it like, a big bright ball of everlasting light that sparkled across the ocean, like tiny diamonds. She pondered about all the incredible creatures, and plants in it. She always thought it was like another world waiting to be fully discovered.

Suddenly three dolphins broke the surface of the sea, and began to jump, enthusiastically in and out of the water.

"Wow! That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Sarah voiced aloud, amazed at what she saw. She was then interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?"

Startled she whirled around and then recognized the 'First Nation' boy that they had met earlier that day.

"Oh, hi--" Sarah said, a tad embarrassed, about the fact that he probably heard her yelling to herself about the dolphins.

"Takoda." The boy replied chuckling at her bewildered reaction. Leaning against the rail, he looked out to the ocean. "You like the ocean?"

"Yes, it's quite a magical place" Sarah replied.

Takoda then looked at the clear blue sky and his expression saddened for a moment, before he turned back to Sarah. "Listen, I was wondering if you and your friend Madelaine Johnsons would like to accompany me to a party tonight?"

"Sure, I'll bet Maddie would like to. I'll tell her for you" Sarah said.

"Thanks" Takoda replied, before turning to leave.

Sarah then watched Takoda pace back to the lower levels for a minute before walking back to room 141; she couldn't wait to tell her friend the news.

She opened the door and quickly shut it, and ran to the bedroom. Maddie looked up from her book, and Sarah replied excitedly "We are going to a party tonight! _Takoda _wants you to be there!"

"What significance does _Takoda_ have to do with this?" Maddie asked puzzled.

"You'll see." Sarah replied grinning mischievously.

"I hate surprises." Maddie mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Night

Chapter 4 

HOURS LATER…

Maddie was just relaxing, while Sarah was getting ready to dance the night away. Sarah put on her best red skirt and a blouse that hung off her shoulders. She brushed her long thick hair and left it to hang loosely down her back. She then dabbed bit rouge on her face to slightly redden her cheeks against her mocha colored skin. Sarah never liked too much make-up, she believed in natural beauty.

Maddie on the other hand, was up in the clouds, lost in her novel.

" Maddie are you ready yet!" Sarah exclaimed excited, to leave. Maddie quickly snapped out of her daze, and realized they had to leave in 10 minutes.

"Almost!" Maddie said improving the truth a little.

She quickly grabbed a coral pink skirt, a simple but elegant- looking white blouse and accessorized the outfit with a gorgeous diamond necklace. She brushed her golden hair, put on her shoes and quickly ran out to see Sarah.

"You look great!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh, thanks same to you, now let's get going." Maddie replied.

They finally arrived, a fiddle and a guitar were playing a catchy tune and it was packed with people dancing, and having a great time. " It's going to be impossible to find Takoda!" Maddie said shouting as loud as she could.

"Wanna bet!" Sarah yelled pointing toward the center of the circle.

"Oh, there he is." Maddie said bluntly. Sarah grabbed Maddie's arm and pushed through the crowd of people.

"Nooo way, I am not getting on that dance floor, no way!" Maddie said.

"It's a little to late for that now!" Sarah said laughing.

Maddie was then pushed into the dance floor as soon as she saw Takoda she blushed deeply and awkwardly said "Oh … um, hi"

"Hey, I see you've come to join me" Takoda said embracing Maddie with a hug.

"Well actually…" but before Maddie could explain herself she was being twirled around by Takoda, and her feet were being forced to move to the music. As Takoda's back was turned Maddie gave Sarah the fist but Maddie, although embarrassed, rather enjoyed it, she was beginning to fall into the rhythm.

When given the fist, Sarah gave an angelic smile, laughed, simply turned away, and continued on dancing. She knew Maddie was having the time of her life.

Halfway through the party Takoda, Maddie, and Sarah decided to take a break.

"There is someone I want you to meet, she's a friend of mine, I met her on my last journey, and it turns out that she's going to New York too." Takoda said out of breath from dancing so much. They followed him to another part of the dance floor, there she was sitting at a table crowded by a group of men, and she was competing in arm wrestling.

They finally caught her eye.

"Hey Cassie, these here are my new friends Maddie and Sarah."

"The names Cassandra, It's a pleasure to meet you, any friends of Takoda, are friends of mine!" she said standing up to shake there hands. Cassandra was about 5'2, average weight, a round face, with a slightly tanned skin tone; her cheeks were flushed with red. Her nose was of average size and rounded. She had beautiful blue eyes that resembled the deep depths of the glimmering ocean.

Afterwards, they continued on dancing the night away, and by the end of the night Takoda, Cassandra, and Sarah became really good friends.

After the party Takoda excused himself from a group of people, then he led Maddie to the up most part of the ship just as the sun set below the horizon it was like a golden jewel that shone on the pair making Maddie's hair shine like strands of gold.

Takoda then took off the smooth animal tooth necklace of his and placed it around Maddie's neck.

"It's lovely but why give it to me?' Maddie asked her eyes squinted in utter confusion.

Takoda shrugged, "It's for luck' "You could use it more them me' Takoda replied giving Maddie a mystifying look.

"I don't know what to say…' Maddie began.

"A simple thank-you would be enough' Takoda suggested.

"No. No that wouldn't't be proper for a man to give a woman a gift without being properly thanked'

"And how is that done?' Takoda asked innocently.

"Like this…' with that Maddie pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Maddie broke the kiss and turned away, she had felt self-conscious all of a sudden, sure it was a proper thanks, but had it been right to do?

She then felt Takoda's hand on her arm and turned to face him.

"Wait…' Takoda murmured before he willingly pressed his lips to hers, his mouth against hers, his breath warm against her face making her succumb to the kiss that soon deepened as she felt Takoda's hand at the nape of her neck. Her breath came in gasps as sweet heat surged through her body, and her heart pounded like a drum, she would have stumbled if Takoda hadn't held her gently but firmly in his hold, she felt small, in his shadow as he towered over her, he pulled her closer.

She broke the kiss, looking down at his feet, she smiled, and purposely stepped on his feet to give herself a boost, Takoda laughed and playfully tugged at a curl, then tucked it behind her ear.

He then gently ran his fingers through her hair, causing the pins holding her bun to snap open and fall from her hair, letting her golden locks, fall to brush his hand, she felt him shiver slightly as she lay a hand on his own. The sea breeze blew gently caressing her hair, and face, she sighed and looked out to the bottle-green sea,

"It's beautiful…'

Takoda smiled and replied, "Like the color of your eyes, the sun the single color of your golden hair…'

"So now you get all poetic with me!' Maddie giggled.

"I always had that side hidden,' Takoda replied. "I couldn't't help but overhear that you want to write, is that that true?' Takoda asked.

"I love to write' "Especially about animals, or romance…' Maddie said.

Takoda cleared his throat, "Shouldn't't we be heading back?' "It's late'

"But why?' Maddie then sighed, "I suppose it's for the best…'

Takoda offered Maddie his arm, she took it and he led the way to her room, Takoda's gaze flickered to Maddie's hand, he moved his arm to hold Maddie's hand, Maddie rolled her eyes bashfully at this but let Takoda hold her hand she felt almost soothed by this scant contact.

Outside the door of Maddie's room they were about to kiss good night but got interrupted by Cassandra leaving the room from visiting. Sarah's mouth opened wide in shock at the sight she was about to see.

"Ooops, sorry for the interruption" Cassandra said apologizing.

Maddie was a little mortified and Takoda just laughed and reached over to give Maddie a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and said "Good night!'

Sarah and Maddie were now left alone, and Maddie knew that Sarah was just so anxious to know what happened. Maddie closed the door behind her. Maddie's head was up in the cupid filled clouds.

"So, how was it?" Sarah asked eager to know the answer.

"It was magic! And a dream come true!" Maddie said while pulling out the necklace.

"It must've been special!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Takoda likes me…I can't believe it, I think I'm beginning to fall in love!'' "Or perhaps it is an infatuation' Maddie said collapsing on the couch.

And the two bust into joyful mirth…

The days passed,

Many of them, the girls spent together with Cassie and Takoda. Of coarse the four companions soon found themselves wound in a web of love and friendship


	5. Chapter 5: Livin' the Newsie Life

Chapter 5: Their Destination 

Finally the ship docked in Manhattan New York at approximately midday, and they made sure their entire luggage was accounted for. They grabbed their suitcases and lugged it off the ship. It was the first time Sarah and Maddie had ever stepped foot on the streets of New York.

Takoda had been to New York, 2 years ago, lived in it for a year and made a living as a Newsboy. Cassie grew up in New York, and when she was ten her family passed away in a fire while she was at a friend's house, and had to move to England. She lived in an orphanage till the age of 14, and then ran away and became a wanderer much like Takoda.

Cassie traveled from place to place, trying to forge a living. Each one of the companions had their own story to tell, but all were in New York for the same reason: to be free to opportunity, and to achieve their goals and dreams.

The bustling streets of New York were crowded with people gossiping about the weather and the latest news. The cobblestone streets were withered and cracked from many long years of use.

The scene in front of them was something like no other, the sky went as far as the eye could see but beneath the clear blue yonder were very large buildings, and structures.

They walked for what seemed forever, observing their surroundings.

They finally reached a place called Central Park.

They all decided to sit down on a bench placing their luggages beside them. They glanced around they noticed, all types of people, rich poor, and in-between.

The children ran around laughing, playing and putting their imaginations to use while their mother's and father's watched them proudly. The Newsboys called out headlines, and the lovers strolled romantically hand in hand, and the seniors sat peacefully on the benches enjoying the last days of their well-lived lives. It was like every stage of existence flashing before their very own eyes.

Sarah then realized that she had not eaten since breakfast at 8:00am, and all the walking they did so far made her very hungry "I'm so hungry, I could eat an elephant" she said sarcastically.

"Then why are we sitting here for, let's get sumtin ta eat.'' Cassie said with her typical New York accent, getting up from the aged, wooden bench, and grabbing her suitcase.

"We must have just sat down" Maddie replied not wanting to get up."

"Come on, I'm hungry too." Takoda said pulling Maddie to her feet, and grabbing the remaining luggages the two walked hand in hand, while Cassie and Sarah raced along the streets of New York, with their baggage.

There was suddenly a crash as Cassie had collided with a Newsie selling newspapers. Cassie looked up at a tall young man with light brown hair and kind hazel brown eyes. An old red bandana, and cowboy hat hung from his neck. The papers that were once in his hands were now scattered on the street.

Looking in his light brown eyes, Cassie said" Oh, I' m so sorry!"

" No problem it happens all da time.'' The Newsie said staring into Cassie's bright blue eyes, beginning to pick up the newspapers.

"Cowboy is that you!'' Takoda said breaking the silence.

"Tiger! What brings ya ta Manhattan'' The Newsie said in a stage of shock, and excitement.

They greeted each other with a spit shake. Sarah watched with amazement, while Maddie watched with disgust.

"I got bored in England, and I was missing my pals over here, so I decided to come back." Takoda said smiling at his friend.

Jack smirked an slightly shook his head chuckling, and replied "Well Takoda you know dat your welcome at da lodgin house anytime."

"Thanks Jack, tonight okay? We just got here and need a place to settle in."

"Course Tiger. Youse can stay as long as ya like, I'm sure da boys won't mind seein ya again." Jack replied.

"Who are you?'' Cassie asked.

"Da names Jack Kelly, but people call me Cowboy. And you are? "

" Da names Cassie, but people call me Blaze cause of me temper, so watch out!''

Jack laughed, and said "Well it's nice ta meet ya too.'' "And who are dese other beauties?" Jack said looking at Maddie and Sarah. '

"This is Sarah and this is my girl Maddie." Takoda said pulling Maddie towards him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sarah said

"And it's a pleasure to meet ya too." Jack replied.

Suddenly a hint of interest overcame Cassie, when she saw Jack, she had an attraction to him. _"What's a matter with me I just met this guy and I'm already fallin for him, he could be the biggest jerk in New York… he might be a nice guy… "_ Cassie thought to herself.

Sarah glanced at Cassie, and could tell that there was something wrong with her, from her baffled expression.

Sarah pulled Cassie aside. 'Is something wrong?'' Sarah asked considerately.

" No, dere's nuttin wrong."

" Cassie I can tell when there's something wrong, you know you can tell me when there's something bugging you."

"Ah, what the heck, mine as well let it out!" Cassie said.

"Well…" Sarah said impatiently.

"That Cowboy… what do you think of him?" Cassie asked hesitantly

"You like him don't you?" Sarah said.

"Well… I guess… I dunno about like… but he's pretty hot… Just don't say anything, or I'll soak ya!'' Cassie said.

"My lips our sealed!" Sarah said giggling. Takoda noticed them laughing.

"What's so funny over there?" Takoda asked. But before Sarah could open her mouth, Cassie gave her a warning look.

They all laughed, and Sarah simply said " Nothing, nothing at all."

"What y'all say we get some food!'' Cassie said changing the subject.

"Great idea, I'm starving." Sarah replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Let's go ta Tibby's, dat's our hang-out place, you fellas can meet da rest of da Newsies. Jack suggested.

"Anywhere that there's food, I'm more then happy to go there!" Sarah said.

"But what are we gonna do with our suitcases?" Cassie asked.

"We'll bring em to da lodgin house before we head to Tibby's" Jack answered.

The whole way to the lodging house they joked, laughed, And Jack told Takoda and the three girls the story of the big strike that happened a year before. They reached the lodging house and Jack and Takoda insisted to take up the luggages while the girls waited outside. Once they were done, they made there way to Tibby's.

The door swung open, and the bell rang, when the 5 friends entered Tibby's.

The laughing and, joking around tuned into ooooh's, and, aaaah's and, whistles when they noticed 3 attractive young ladies walking in with their famous Manhattan leader, Jack Kelly, and an unfamiliar man.

"Alright, alright, take it easy fellas!" Jack grinned.

When the Newsies recognized who the man was, they were in shock surprise and overwhelmed with joy, their old pal was back.

"Tiger!" The Newsies chanted.

"Where have ya been ya bum!"? Racetrack shouted lightheartedly.

"Boy do we have sumtin ta tell you! Unless you already heard da story!" Crutchy called from a nearby booth.

"Well I've been places, and yes I did here the story, but I'll be more then willing to hear it again. After all it was a great accomplishment!" Takoda answered.

"If you stayed annuda year you could have helped us out." Mush said.

Then the Newsies attention fell upon the girls when they realized Takoda had his arm around an attractive girl.

"Jack why don't ya introduce us!" called one of the Newsies. The whole restaurant went quiet when Jack began to talk.

"These three beautiful ladies are Cassie, known as Blaze, cause of her temper," he said looking right at Cassie making her laugh, "the fascinating Sarah, and last but not least Maddie, as youse fellas can tell, she's got claims by Takoda so don't try anything stupid"

Some of the Newsies began to grumble. "One down, two ta go!" A Newsie shouted from across the room.

Maddie uncomfortably looked down, and thought. _"Am I some sort of trophy?"_

"Looks like dese guys don't see much a goils around here, either that, or dere jus da most horniest kids around." Cassie whispered dryly in Sarah's ear, causing the two to burst into a rage of laughter.

Confused, the Newsies glanced around, uncertain what all the hilarity was about.

They then sat down and ordered their food; while they were waiting Maddie took the opportunity to ask Takoda the question she had been trying to figure out since they bumped into Jack.

Maddie gently tapped Takoda on the shoulder and asked, "Why is everyone calling you Tiger?"

Takoda turned to face Maddie smiled and replied "Well, every Newsie has a nickname, so they don't feel out of place, and if worst comes to worst it would be harder to get caught. That necklace I gave you has a tiger tooth on it. So the name Tiger just grew on me, I guess."

"How on earth did you get a tiger tooth?" Maddie asked in shock-surprise at the fact she had a real tiger tooth around her neck.

"It's been in my family for generations, my father gave it to me." Takoda answered casually, having been asked that same question many times before.

"I can't accept this then, it's a big part of your family, then, now and generations to come." Maddie replied, befuddled, and motioning to take it off.

Suddenly Takoda placed his hands on hers and said looking deep into her eyes. "No, I gave it to you as a gift, keep it" The sincere way he looked at her sent warm chills down her spine, and made it hard for her to resist.

"Afta we get our food, what do ya say we give dese fine young ladies a tour around New Yawk!" Jack shouted interrupting Maddie and Takoda's conversation.

"Well we've already seen Manhattan but I guess it's impossible to get enough of New York." Takoda replied.

"I'll take 'em to da races!" Racetrack yelled jumping up from his seat and pretending to lead the way. The Newsies broke into a rage of laughter, Racetrack was always the one who never missed the opportunity to tell a witty joke, and be the center of attention.

"Why don't we take them to Medda's?" David suggested. The Newsies began to cheer at the sound of her name.

"Who's Medda?'' asked Cassie curiously.

"The Swedish Medda Larkson, she's a show girl, and she'll be performing at our annual strike anniversary." Jack said.

"We'll introduce you to her, if you want." Mush said from the table of rampaging Newsies.

Once they finished eating, Race, Mush, Jack and David then took them around the city of action, and explored the busy streets of Manhattan, for the second time that day, although this tour was much more exciting, because the Newsies definitely made it memorable.

As they neared Irving Hall, David replied dreamily, "There's Medda's place"

Jack playfully smacked David on the back of his head. "Shut ya mouth ya bum, ya got no chance wit her!" Racetrack teased.

"He can dream." Mush replied chuckling. David glared daggers at his friends, which caused them to laugh even more, as they light-heartedly swatted him with there hats.

"Ya know we're jus pullin your leg" Jack replied good-naturally.

Sarah watched in amusement. "_I think I'm really gonna like it here." _She thought.

As they entered Irving Hall, a women wearing a show girl dress in bright shades of pink, came down the stairs greeting the Newsies."Welcome boys, it's great to see you again, who are these 3 beautiful young ladies?''

Maddie blushed, Cassie said "Gee tanks" and Sarah was about to introduce herself but Jack spoke up and said " Dis here is me old pal Tiger…"

"Ahh Tiger, where ya been kid?" Medda replied recognizing him, and embracing him with a hug.

"Just out and about, trying to find my place in the world." Takoda replied.

Jack continued "…and dese 3 goigious goils are Cassie Maddie and Sarah.

"Very nice to meet you. " Medda said curtsying and vigorously swaying her feather.

Medda then noticed Takoda's arm around Maddie and the necklace he always used to wear around his neck was now on hers.

"Tiger… is that your girl?" Medda cooed, smiling at the pair.

"She sure is" Takoda grinned, kissing her head causing Maddie to slightly blush.

"Well Tiger, I guess all that searching finally came in handy" Medda replied, smiling, and giving Maddie a quick wink.

Maddie averted her eyes to the floor and felt her cheeks begin to redden even more, she could tell, because of the silence, that everyone's eyes were on her.

The Newsies good-humouredly chuckled and reassuringly patted Maddie on the small of her back.

"So how's it goin Medda?" Jack asked. Medda's usual elated expression disappeared to be replaced by one of worry.

"Ooh, it's terrible! I don't have enough dancers in my show for the strike anniversary, I need 1 more person who can sing, dance, and act. But where will I find one in the little time I have!''

Takoda, Maddie, and Cassie immediately turned their heads in Sarah's direction.

"What is there something wrong?" Sarah said wondering.

"Don't you under stand?" "You can sing, dance and act great, and with practice you'll be excellent!" Takoda said encouragingly.

Sarah bit her lower lip and an apprehensive expression crossed her face.

"Ya, I's seen ya dance, I'se tink you can do it" Cassie added

" Come on it's your chance to shine, and besides, we're finally in New York! Maddie replied.

"C'mon show us what you'se got! Race flaunted.

Being the risk-taker Sarah was, she replied with " I'll do it!" They all cheered and Medda, had a very relieved look on her face, and said, "Thank you very much you saved the show!"

"No problem I'm looking forward to it." Sarah replied as a large smile crossed her face.

"Well I have a show to do in 2 minutes, you are more then welcome to stay if you'd like"

Medda said.

They all glanced at each other, shrugging their shoulders, as Maddie yawned exasperated. Jack finally spoke up. "Tanx, Medda but we gotta beat it, dese guys look pretty tired, and dey had a long day."

Maddie sighed in relief. They said their good-byes and headed back to the lodging house, except for Race who headed for the racetracks to bet on a horse, play a little poker, and win some money.

They finally entered the lobby of the Manhattan Lodging house, Sarah, Maddie, and Cassie observed their surroundings: The walls were covered with torn wallpaper, and in certain spots exposed the older previous paper underneath, some pictures adorned the walls there were a few small tables scattered in the small space and surrounding them were Newsies gambling and playing poker, while on the old wooden stairs some of the younger Newsies were trading marbles, and making hats and swords out of pieces of wood and leftover papes. It wasn't in anyway extravagant or cozy, but at least they had a place to stay.

They then paid Kloppman for the night. "You just missed dinner." Kloppman replied with his aged, and somewhat shaky voice.

"Don't worry about it, Kloppman, we'll divvie up da leftovers." Jack said as the boys and him headed for the kitchen.

"I think I need a nice hot bath!' Sarah said after signing in at the front, remembering the long walk she took around Manhattan not only once but twice during the day. Sarah then headed up the crowded staircase, Maddie and Cassie following. The children stared curiously up at the newcomers.

"Well, I think you're forgetting somthin' Sarah' Maddie said, trying to catch up to Sarah.

"What's there to forget?' Sarah questioned entering the room and collapsing on the nearest bunk.

"Uhh, the fact is that we're in a Newsboys lodging house, they don't have any porcelain tubs with boilin' water here!' Cassie reminded her, as they entered the bunkroom.

"Well, then I guess a freezing cold bath in a little bucket would have to do!' Sarah retorted quite sarcastically, making her friends giggle at the thought of it.

Posters hung from the wooden walls, there were bunks set in rows cluttered with various possessions and papes. The windows looked as if they hadn't been washed in a while, and two tables sat in opposite sides of the room each with a lantern offering its scant light.

Sarah then went on her way across the room to the 'bathtub and noticed a large open space, much like a large doorway, that separated the bunks from the stalls. Instead of hard wall connected to the sides of the open space there was glass that looked like large windows, the small squares of the window resembled the squares on a chessboard, and the corners on them were edged with dirt, that also looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks.

She noticed a large rectangular stand in the center of the washroom, used for washing up. Wet towels, razors, shaving cream and soap lay untidily on the washstand. Against the walls perpendicular to the washstand were four bathroom stalls on each side.

There in front of the stand stood a large basin with a pump nearby. She stared at the bucket in utter confusion, and attempted to pump it using the water from the washstand before she dragged it to the stall, where she could be in private.

The water didn't come out as she expected. She forcefully tried to press it again but it was stuck, and when she tried a third time the water blasted out of the pump, soaking both the floor and Sarah. She gave a small shriek as the ice-cold water ran down her dress.

Hearing Sarah's shriek Maddie and Cassie jumped off their bunks and ran into the room where Sarah stood drenched in water.

"Is everthin' okay in here?' Cassie asked.

"Not quite, I need a little help. Sarah replied clenching her jaw, and fighting the feeling of the shivers jolting down her spine. Maddie and Cassie burst into a fit of giggles and managed to walk themselves over to the 'bathtub' resisting the hilarity.

They all continued to laugh, including Sarah at the unforgettable hectic night they so far experienced. . They finally finished laughing and Sarah pressed the pump (lighter this time) and was surprisingly successful.

They helped her heave it over to the nearest stall, shut the stall door and left to go downstairs, leaving Sarah to wash.

Then she quickly got undressed leaving her white petticoat and undergarments on in fear of being frostbitten. She finished in 5-10 minutes. Sarah got out and realized she forgot a towel.

She opened the stall door, to make sure no one was there. '_The coast is clear' _she thought to herself, she then rushed out and started searching for a clean towel, while water slowly dripped on the floor with every step she took. In the corner of the wall stood an oak shelf, and on it was one clean towel left.

As she reached for it, she heard footsteps and turned to see a rather hansom-looking Newsie, one she had never seen before, walking in. Strangely he carried a cane and wore red suspenders.

He looked up to see a beautiful girl soaking wet and screaming her heart out. "Get out now!'' Sarah yelled. "How dare you walk in here like that! Didn't you ever here of the word privacy!" She continued, and impulsively threw the towel she had grabbed, aiming for his head.

The Newsie quickly ducked and was too shocked to even answer. He turned and stormed out of the room and down the stairs. His face was scarlet red from both anger, and embarrassment.

Sarah heard a wail of laughter coming from downstairs. She felt bad for yelling at him, but it was a first reaction sort of thing. But it was still rude of him to barge in the room like that, as if he was the king of the place. She then shook off the thought of the embarrassing moment, she had just experienced.

As Spot walked downstairs the Newsies tried to hold in their laughter. "Whadda y'all lookin' at?' Any of you'se brings dis up again I'll soak ya!' ya hear dat! And keep dat goil away from me, who eva she is! She's jus lucky I didn't soak her den and dere!" With that he stormed out of the lodging house, slamming the door behind him, leaving everyone silent.

"What's up his butt?'' Cassie said breaking the silence causing everyone to burst into a rage of laughter.

Back upstairs Sarah had heard everything and was on the floor and she too was doubling over in an up most fit of laughter. The lodging house seemed to shake as the laughter of everyone chorused through the walls.

Sarah then got up, grabbed the towel she had aimlessly thrown at the quite arrogant newsboy, brushed out her damp hair and braided it. Then got dressed in a simple lilac dress.

As she began to walk down to the main floor the Newsies began to laugh and whistle at her appearance.

"What's all this for?' Sarah asked

"You sure told him!" Crutchy yelled.

"Who was he anyway? The King of New York?" Sarah said sarcastically, making the newsies laugh.

"Ya could say dat" Jack remarked.

Sarah looked confused which made Jack chuckle as he explained, "He's actually da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies. Big part of da strike""Spot ain't a bad person, But ya jis gotta watch ya self now, ya don't want ta get in his way".

"What's he going to do to her?" Maddie asked

"Jis don't worry about it, he can't do nuttin if we's got ya back!'' Race assured.

"Just be sure not ta mess wit' im again, and everyting will be ok.'' Mush said

"So that was Spot, he doesn't't look very dangerous to me." Sarah replied

"Trust me doll dere's lot's about him ya don't know. '' Jack said guaranteeing her.

" Hey ya fellas's how 'bout a game a poker!'' Race said trying to change the subject. All the Newsies agreed to the game of poker, and the laughing and chatter continued.

"How was da tracks?" Cassie asked.

"Didn't go to swell, wasn't so lucky tonight." Racetrack replied.

Deep down in Sarah's mind she couldn't't get this Spot Conlon out of her head. Even though he seemed arrogant and self-righteous, there was something about him that Sarah found interesting, She didn't't know what it was, but she knew she would find out soon.

While the poker game and chatter continued Maddie and Takoda slipped out the lodging house door into the cool crisp air and began walking down the street. It's a beautiful night out here isn't it?' asked Takoda sighing softly.

They passed a horse and carriage, "Now someday I'm going to write a book on my adventure in New York' Maddie whispered.

"You can put your mind to anything, that is… if you really want too' Takoda replied.

They walked some more admiring the Brooklyn Bridge as the night sky blanketed over the now- peaceful New York.

They stood in silence for a moment, staring at the stars, Takoda then leaned in and kissed her. Takoda's hands tight around her waist, Maddie could hear the slow beating of his heart as she leaned her head against his chest, Takoda kissed the top of her head _"She has this unique smell, the smell of rich fresh ocean air and rose' _Takoda thought.

Maddie felt giddy, and foolish but she didn't't care. There and then Maddie remembered the thrilling feeling of love's first kiss.

Then Takoda whispered, "I think… I love you…'

"Only time can tell…' Maddie replied, her voice thick with weariness.

They walked back in romance, hand in hand. They reached the lodging house at around midnight to find everyone fast asleep.

The next morning 

The Newsies and the 5 companions awoke to the sound of Kloppman's mumbled aged voice. " Get up! Get up! Sell the papes! Sell the papes!" There were yawns moans, groans, and mumbles coming from every part of the room. The Newsies stumbled out of bed, and Race searched for his cigar.

Takoda walked over to Maddie's bunk, and gently kissed her on the forehead

"Rise and shine, Sunshine' Takoda said smiling. Maddie slowly got out of her bunk, stretched and smiled back at him.

While Sarah was still snug in her bed, Cassie threw a pillow at her and she sat bolt upright sleepily "Huh?' She said groggily.

"C'mon wake up, sleepyhead! Time to sell the papes!" Cassie said full of energy.

"How can you wake up this early?" Sarah questioned stumbling out of bed.

"Easy, I'se use ta dis, I use at have to do it all da time at dat damn orphanage!" Cassie responded.

Sarah and Maddie went into the bathroom stalls and got dressed in simple pastel colored dresses, washed their faces, braided their hair, and were ready to go.

"You look beautiful!" Takoda said.

" Ya but dere's only one problem, da foist ting a'bout bein a newsie is ya gotta dress like one, or else ya won't see anyone buyen your papes.' Jack assured them.

" So what do we wear then?'' Maddie asked.

" Here I got something for you." Takoda said handing Maddie a pile of clothes.

"Thanks!" Maddie said gratefully. Jack hesitantly grabbed a pair of brown trousers, and an old deep blue button up shirt, from the neatly made bed no one ever slept in except for Spot when he would come to Manhattan.

" Here Sarah, put dis on for now, jis make sure Spot doesn't't catch you in dem!'' Jack said with a smirk on his face tossing Sarah the clothes.

"Good luck wit dat!" one of the Newsies called from the crowd. Sarah and Maddie got dressed once again

"So we'll all split take different roads… Mush, Crutchy, Blink…' Jack explained, splitting the Newsies into small groups.

"Tiger, Maddie, Sarah, Cassie… er…Blaze yous all with me' Jack replied rather awkwardly.

"Yupp" Cassie answered.

As they began to sell, Sarah couldn't't help but overhear a conversation with, two girls nearby.

"He's so handsome!" One girl replied

"And charming!" The other added with a dreamy sigh.

"I hear he's the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies." The girl replied.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock when they had mentioned the 'handsome' 'charming' Brooklyn leader, she continued to listen while beginning to tie her shoe.

"Spot Conlon…handsome, charming, and a Brooklyn leader!" The girl exclaimed as they broke into a fit of high-pitched giggles."

"_What is so special about this Spot Conlon? I want to meet him… well I already have, but this time in with a better introduction...then I can figure it out. He sounds like quite the ladies man"_

"Sarah, c'mon youse leggin behind!" Boots called passing by. She snapped out of her thoughts and continued on selling.

Once they had sold most of their papes, and the money tucked in their front pockets they spread out taking different roads.

Jack Cassie and Sarah walked side by side; there was a strange silence between them.

"Sarah said sumtin' about this Spot Conlon…'' Cassie questioned.

"What's he like?' Sarah asked.

"Well if your dat curious ta know why don we go visit him in Brooklyn and you can see for yourself!" Jack suggested sarcastically.

"Sure I don have a problem with that!" Sarah replied smart mouthing back.

" I was kidden, plus afta da incident from last night, I don tink it's a good idea." Jack said assuring her.

" I know you were joking, but I don't think he'll recognize me any way, trust me, theres a huge difference from the way I looked then to the way I look now!" Sarah said giggling remembering the incident.

"You jus don jus don give up do ya!" Jack said laughing.

" Nope!" Sarah said shaking her head and smiling mischievously.

" All right if its dat important to ya den you can come ta Brooklyn wit us lata, but don say I didn't warn ya" Jack said cautiously.

Sarah's beautiful big brown eyes lit up with joy, her insides swirled, and her stomach felt as if it were in a knot.

"Thanks so much, see ya!'' Sarah said racing away, purposely leaving Jack and Cassie alone…

"So… now what?" Cassie asked.

" I donno you tell me" Jack said with a sly smirk.

"Okaay settle down der buddy!" Cassie said giving him a nudge in the ribs.

"So that's the way its gotta be eh, well two can play at dis game!" Jack said chasing after Cassie.

As Sarah and Maddie watched from a distance, they burst into a fit of laughter. "They're perfect for each other!" Sarah said.

"I agree" Maddie replied chuckling

The Newsies continued on selling the papes and living the Newsie life.


	6. Chapter 6: A Month in Brooklyn one night

**Chapter 6**

That evening, Jack Cassie, Maddie, Takoda, and Sarah left for Brooklyn. They were scheduled to meet the Brooklyn leader, 'Spot Conlon'.

They crossed the bridge, and as they approached the docks, they saw Newsies diving, in and out of the East River, and playing marbles or sling shooting at stacked beer bottles. The Brooklyn Newsies glared at the newcomers, as they entered their territory. Maddie shifted nervously, and edged closer to Takoda as he placed his arm around her in reassurance. "I can see why everyone fears Brooklyn." Maddie whispered in Takoda's ear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, there just a bunch of kids." Takoda replied. Altough the Brooklyn Newsies didn't look quite like children. They were _very _built for a fight, and the majority of them were tall.

There he was, standing on the up most docks, pondering over the miserable day he had with his previous partner, a Newsgirl nicknamed Sugar, and the night before when he had been yelled at by some disrespectful girl. That left his nerves on edge. Spot saw Jack with a couple of newcomers, and jumped down. "_Maybe Jackey-boy and Tiger will cheer me up." _Spot thought.

"Well if it aint Jack be nimble Jack be quick." Spot said smirking positively.

Sarah eyed the Brooklyn leader, he was exceptionally handsome, and she could see why girls swooned over him, remembering the conversation between the two girls, she had heard earlier. Spot was lean but built, and approximately, an inch or two taller then Sarah.

He was shorter then a lot of the Brooklyn Newsies, but was very intimidating. _"Small but deadly" _Sarah thought to herself and giggled aloud. Tips of his golden-brown hair stuck out from beneath his hat, he had a tanned weather-beaten complexion, and blazing light blue eyes. His nose was slightly turned up, and he had the most perfect lips she had ever seen. She recognized his red suspenders, and the cane he was carrying. In his pocket was a slingshot, and a silver key hung from his neck. _"I wonder what that's for." _Sarah thought eyeing it quizzically.

Spot put his cane in his belt loop and replied, "It's a pleasure to see ya again ladies" Spot stated recognizing Maddie and Cassie from the other night.

"It sure is." Cassie mumbled sarcastically, as she remembered him storming out of the lodging house like a temperamental child the other night. He thankfully didn't hear Cassie's remark and spit shook with Jack and Tiger.

"Looks like you moved up in the world Spot" Tiger replied smirking at the Brooklyn leader. Spot's smirked and his sparkling blue eyes then shifted directly into Sarah's brown ones.

"Whose dis Jackey-boy?" Spot lured.

"I'm Sarah, good to meet you Spot." She said confidently. Spot delicately lifted Sarah's hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya too." Spot replied.

Then it hit him…_"__I'se 'tink I seen her before, but where…when?'_

She was so captivated by this handsome, mysterious Brooklyn leader that she completely forgot that her hand was still up and quickly put it down.

"We came all the way to Brooklyn for this" Cassie interrupted.

Jack nudged Cassie with a smile. They burst out into a rage of laughter; Spot rolled his eyes.

"You's look familiar, I seen ya before" Spot said breaking up the laughter.

"You sure about that" Sarah said nervously hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Of course I'se sure" Spot replied "Wait a second, don't tell me your da…. At da… Spot's charming act dropped, and his eyes turned cold. Spot abruptly turned his head in Jack's direction. "I told ya at keep dis goil away from me Jackey-boy. What da hell is she doin in my territory!"

Sarah was completely enraged at his remark. And there and then her temper exploded.

"I'm sure you would be enraged if some stranger came into your room when you were half naked! You out of all people should know what privacy is. Get over the damn incident! Life's to short to hold a grudge!" Sarah yelled her eyes glaring directly into his.

"You betta watch what your sayin goil!" Spot yelled his face scarlet from rage.

"I have a name!" she yelled back.

"Well I'll call you whateva I want!" Spot shouted furiously.

"Well I want a million dollars, but you can't get everythin you want in life!" Sarah said angrily.

_Goil or no goil, how dare she talk to me like dat in front of all me boys!'I need to teach her a lesson she'll neva forget!" _Spot's anger from the night before, now, and Sugar ran threw his mind, and his fury reached its limit. He rashly stormed toward Sarah getting ready to clout her across the face for bad talking him, but before he could raise his hand. Takoda, and Jack grabbed his arm and held him back.

Spot managed to let an arm loose, and unexpectedly punched Jack right in the jaw which sent him sprawling on Maddie, who was knocked off balance, when her foot got caught in tangled ropes that were attached to an anchor. As she fell into the East River, the ropes tightened to grip painfully around her ankle, Takoda tried grabbing the anchor so he could pull her out but the anchor skidded across the dock too quickly, and splashed into the water along with Maddie.

The water was frigid cold she wasn't used to the feeling as the murky water embraced and overwhelmed her like a blanket of ice. Maddie felt her lungs burn for air, but she couldn't tell surface from bottom. Maddie struggled to swim upward, but the rope attached to the anchor weighed her down. Her last breath of air was soon spent as the water pulled her down into its dark depths. Her life flashed before her. _"Is this the fate I have? To die before I know I am truly loved?"_ She suddenly couldn't think, and she couldn't see. She was helpless. Then everything went black as she sank below the water…

"The anchors holding her down!" Sarah yelled and instantly jumped into the river. Sarah swam toward her, and she pulled Maddie up, but she needed help. Spot froze and held his fist in the air shocked when he realized what he had done and attempted to do, he had just punched his best friend and attempted to hit a girl. Of all the wrong things he had done in his life, these were by far two of the worst. Spot then dropped his fist, threw of his hat, and jumped into the water to help save Maddie. It was the least he could have done at a time like this. Spot slowly opened his eyes and squinted them against the sand and grit. But he had seen a silhouette, a shadow of Maddie, lying on her back, eyes closed, limp and helpless.

Swimming deeper, Spot groped along the bottom, feeling for the rope and anchor. Something cold and smooth like metal met his fingertips. He had found the anchor at least, he felt for the rope and follow its way up to where it was tied around her ankle, and quickly untied it. He brought her up to the surface, gasping for air. Thankfully Takoda, Jack, Sarah, Cassie and some other Brooklyn Newsies helped pull Maddie out of the freezing water. They placed Maddie on her back but she was unconscious. Spot climbed out of the water, breathing heavily, and instantly began to give her CPR (him being the only one who knew how)

"There's no pulse!" Cassie yelled.

"Well you shouldn't have punched Jack in the first place! or have attempted to hit Sarah! Everything Sarah said to you was right and you know it! Takoda cried, his anger rising "She's probably dead, all because you couldn't hold in your temper!' Takoda felt a sudden wave of fury overcome him, but he held the urge to hit Spot back. After all, he had helped Sarah pull her out.

A wave of guilt overpowered Spot as he held in the urge to cry, his whole life was on the line including the innocent girl's in front of him, all because of his temper. He hadn't cried in years, and wasn't going to do it now; he couldn't, and wouldn't let them see that side of him. Spot then fought back the pain and continued helping Maddie.

Suddenly, Maddie came round, choking and coughing. She rolled on her side gasping, her green eyes fluttered open, and as she tried to stand up Takoda rested his hand upon her shoulder "Sit' he told her, his dark eyes clouded with relief, a smile crossed his handsome face, suddenly he hugged her tightly. "You scared me, Maddie, never do that again!" Takoda murmured.

A large smile of relief crossed Spot's face. With all the problems he had been having lately he hadn't smiled like that in days,

"Alright…' "But what happened?' "All I remember is being pushed in the water, frigid cold, I felt as if I was dying, surrendering to my fate, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think…' "Then everything went black…' Maddie replied.

"Spot punched Jack and made you fall in' Sarah replied coldly.

"Spot!' Maddie said with a confused frown, "But…but why?'

"It was, I'm sure an _accident_!' Takoda replied hotly, turning to face Spot's glare.

"I'm sure Spot didn't mean too' Maddie replied sensibly. "After all he did save me , didn't he?' she turned to Cassie.

"Yes he did' Cassie answered simply.

"Well, I still think you owe Maddie an apology' Takoda replied.

"I'm… sorry' Spot said rather quickly.

"What!" Sarah said surprised, for Spot wasn't the type of person to apologize often.

"I'se said, "I'm sorry!' Spot repeated. " I know me damn tempa caused a lot of trouble here today , but everytins alright now. Jack, Maddie, Sarah? Do ya forgive me?" Spot asked a bit uncomfortable with himself, for the first time in years.

Jack didn't know what to say or how to react to it, it was the first time he had ever heard Spot apologize. Jack was still very angry but decided he shouldn't start anything since there had been enough problems that day, so he remained silent.

"I dunno should we forgive him', he actually had da guts to apologize!" Sarah said laughing.

" I dunno should we?" Cassie asked going along with the joke.

"Apology accepted, Spot Conlon' Maddie replied with a small smile. Spot looked relived and then shot Sarah, and Cassie a dangerous looking glare, for the comments they made.

" What, it was just a joke!" Sarah said laughing " Ye and a real rotten one to!" Spot replied back, clearly annoyed.

"Whatever… Spot I just wanted to say that…" Sarah replied hesitantly, before continuing. As she spoke Spot got up, placed his hat back on, and then sat with his arms crossed on the nearest crate, and slightly tilted his head to the right to hear what Sarah had to say. Sarah then continued "Spot…I guess I'm sorry too…you probably didn't know I was in the room searching for a towel, and I didn't mean to yell at you, I guess my own temper and caused some trouble too." "_…And curiosity… Jack did warn me about this." _ Sarah thought.

Spot nodded his head understandingly with his arms still crossed, and closely eyed her up and down. For the first time that day, he realized that she was wearing _his _clothes. Suddenly an irritated expression crossed his face as his eyebrows came together in utter confusion.

Sarah noticed this and began to feel shifty._ "A shit he probably recognized his clothes I completely forgot I was wearing them."_

Before Spot could say anything about them she interrupted his thoughts, and replied "Well? Are you going to accept my apology or just stare at me all day?" Her arms were crossed and she impatiently began to tap her foot.

His eyes then averted from her slender body to her aggravated face. Then he finally answered smirking mischievously "I dunno…should I forgive ya? Youse surprisingly had da guts to appolagize to da most handsome Brooklyn leader in all of New Yawk. He replied purposely trying to annoy her.

The Newsies stared apprehensively to see Sarah's next reaction. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself Conlon." She grumbled mockingly trying to irritate him as well.

Surprisingly Spot began to chuckle at Sarah's remark. Spot glanced at her baffled expression and roars of boyish laughter soon replaced his chuckling. "Jeez…dis goil is sumtin else, where'd ya find her Jackey-boy, dis is da most I'se laughed in weeks!" Spot managed to say through his doubled over hilarity.

Hearing this a cunning idea crossed Sarah's mind. "I don't see what's so amusing Conlon, I guess I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Still chuckling Spot shook his head in disbelief "What lesson would I learn from you? How to tick people off? I already know everything dere is to know doll." Spot was so drenched in pride that he didn't even realize that She just swiped his hat, and was now running away with it in her hand, along the docks. Spot snapped out of his self-conception, jumped up and began running after her.

As Sarah ran she could hear Spots footsteps getting closer, and closer. _" Wow, is he ever fast!" _Sarah thought to herself. There was a dead end, there were at least a dozen barrels stacked on top of one another.

" Ha! I'se got ya cornered!" Spot said with a devious smirk on his face.

" No you don't, cuz I can still go this way, Sarah said moving to his right "Or this way!" she said moving to his left.

" Ya, well I can block ya dis way or dat way!" Spot said moving to Sarah's left then her right. As his body shifted from one side of her to another her heart pounded. She liked the fact that he was this close to her.

" Ya! Well I can still run" Sarah said getting ready to sprint away. Before she could even take another step, Spot grabbed Sarah's arm rashly, and her heart began to beat faster and harder like a drum. She looked into his deep gentle blue eyes and felt something she had never felt before. A feeling of lust over came her, and Spot began to slowly move towards Sarah's lips. Spot could almost hear her heart beating faster and faster as he neared her lips. She could feel the calm rhythm of his breath against her face. As Spot looked into Sarah's beautiful brown eyes that were full of life, he too felt something special.

It was though that she had an amazing glimmer in her eyes, a sparkling radiance that would never fade. Then he suddenly realized that she still had his hat, and had an idea that was quite sly. He then, snatched his hat back out of her hands. " Got ya!" he said sprinting away with it.

"Wat a jerk I thought he was actually gonna kiss me!" Sarah said realizing that she had said it out loud, and abruptly covered her mouth. After all Sarah was known for speaking her mind. Spot looked back and smiled impishly, still running with his hat held tightly in his hand.

She quickly dropped her hand, from her mouth. " I'll get you!" Sarah yelled back giggling to herself

"Well you aint helping yourself by jus standin dere!" Spot yelled back. Sarah began to run after him as fast as her legs could carry her. Spot and Sarah arrived back where Maddie and the Newsies were. " Wat took you guys so long!" Cassie said suspiciously.

"We jus got a little tied up" Spot replied choosing his words carefully. Maddie didn't even bother to ask any more questions, because she knew Sarah would tell her everything later. Jack and the rest of the Newsies began to get very suspicious, for they knew something was up between the two, but chose to remain silent, in fear of getting on Spot's temperamental side, for the second time that day.

Suddenly fat raindrops began pouring down rapidly. "Alright fellas, head to da lodgin house, Jack you and your friends can spend da night in Brooklyn and head back to Manhattan in da mornin, and Doc fix up Jackey-boys jaw" Spot ordered

They all began running towards the lodging house, all except for Sarah. She loved the rain, and didn't mind getting wet. Sarah began to dance and did kicks, turns, twirls, and spins and sighed enjoying the feeling of the cool rain pouring down from the late evening sky.

"So … I see you got me clothes all wet." Sarah jumped startled, not expecting any one to still be out. Spot saw this and began laughing aloud. "Did I scare ya?" he asked still chuckling.

"Ya! Of course you did, who wouldn't be scared…or startled for that matter" Sarah replied laughing, although a bit embarrassed.

" Were you out here this whole time?" Sarah asked wondering.

Nervously trying to find an excuse, as to why he would be standing out in a storm, watching a girl dance her way through the rain, Spot replied "Ahh… I jus forgot sumtin"

" Ya… sure you did, I know why you were out here." Sarah replied with a wink, continuing to dance. Spot began to laugh proudly to himself.

"Aright den, ya tink your so smart, den tell me, wats da real reason I'se out here for. Spot asked.

"I dunno you tell me," Sarah asked smiling, while twirling around in the rain.

" I asked ya first" Spot replied mischievously. Sarah began walking towards the door, and before she went in she replied with a smirk "Well I'm not gonna tell you, guess you'll have to spend the rest of your life wondering."

With that she shut the lodging house door, leaving Spot to wonder.

Spot rolled his eyes and then began to snicker. _"Wats wit dis goil…. She's startin to overpower me… an I'm takin it… come on Conlon get your act together… but deres somtin about her… Snap out of it Conlon she's jus a goil, I got goils lined up all around New Yawk for me." _He snapped out of his deep thoughts, and realized that he was still standing in the rain, and by now he was soaked to the bone.

He rolled his eyes, and ran inside, to change into some dry clothes, quickly find something to eat, and get to bed. But what he didn't realize was that a jealous companion had watched him and Sarah.

Spot entered the lodging house, he was glad this miserable day was over, at least until tomorrow. But tomorrow was a new day, with new adventures, and more business to take care of, and hopefully no more misery, he could only hope.

He then wearily made his way up the creaky, old wooden steps to his room, as brief thoughts of Sarah ran though his mind like a breeze, making it's way through his conscience and out again. Then a familiar voice was heard, when he entered his room.

Spot had the opportunity of having his own room because of his leadership amongst the Brooklyn newsies. His room was small, with a sole widow on one wall and a single bed and dresser against another wall. A lantern that sat on a bedside table lit up the room.

On his bed sat a redheaded Newsgirl.

Spot rolled his eyes in exhausted frustration, and replied "What do ya want Sugar I aint in da mood, go to bed."

"What's a matter Spotty-boy, you look a little down in da dumps, do ya need a little cheerin up?" Sugar replied seductively moving towards Spot as he placed down his belongings. He then grabbed another set of dry clothes and turned to change into them, only to be met by Sugar' s seductive stare. She then wrapped her arms around him and soothingly sucked on his neck.

He groaned trying to resist, her passion drove him on, but he knew it somehow wasn't right. Last week he had officially ended the relationship and now she would stop at nothing to be his girl again.

She then kissed her way to his left shoulder blade, knowing all the right places that made him hungry for more, only to be forcefully pushed away by his hand.

"Sugar dis ain't right, I told ya I an't in da mood. I gotta tink some tings through an we ended dis a week ago"

"It's her isn't it?" Sugar squinted her eyes offensively and turned away. The man she loved had just rejected her.

"What da hell are ya talkin' about Sugar? What goil?" Spot yelled in bewilderment, shocked that this topic had randomly come about.

"The goil dancing in da rain, ring a bell in dat thick head of yours? I saw da way you looked at her" Sugar replied bitterly.

"What da hell are ya doin watchin me every move? I don't need ya starin me down like a hawk! I told ya, we're ova Sugar!" Spot shouted coldly.

"So dats it? everytin we had gone ta waste." Sugar replied softly her voice beginning to crack into a sob. She turned around to look Spot in the eye.

" Ya should have thought about dat before ya went runnin to Striker!" Spot yelled bitterly. Striker was a newsboy from Queens whom Sugar thought she would be better off with, but was wrongly mistaken Striker had disrespected her physically and emotionally. She had broken up with Spot for him, and now she wanted Spot back.

"I wasn't thinking Spot but know I am and I want to make things right!" Sugar cried not being able to hold back her tears any longer. Spot turned away from her, unable to meet her tear-filled eyes. He hated seeing a girl's cry, whenever he broke it off with a girl; he barely made eye contact, and did it as if it meant nothing.

But he wasn't going to make the mistake he made many times before, of accepting her back. "Go to bed Sugar. It's ova. Just go" He replied, his voice calmer, and lower, revealing no emotion.

Sugar shouldered past Spot, left his room storming off, and headed to the bunkroom. She climbed under the blankets on her bunk breaking into sobs, trying to fall asleep.

Sarah being the only one still awake lay on the top bunk beside Sugar's. She wanted more then anything to see what was wrong and to comfort her. But this girl was a stranger to her, so the best thing to do was just to let her be.

Upstairs, Spot finished changing into his dry clothes and was now pacing back and forth on the squeaky wooden floor, recalling his unusual day. _"Did I make a mistake of not bein with Sugar? It seemed like the right thing to do. We'se been on and off for months, either way it neva works out."_ Then he thought of the incident today at the docks. _"Me tempa gets me in a lot of trouble dese days, but dats what makes me who I am today, Da most feared and infamous Brooklyn leader in all of New Yawk …but is dat who I want ta be? I could have killed dat goil today, and I punched one of me best pals. I betta talk tings ova wit him in da mornin…and dat adda goil he brought along, Sarah… she's sumtin else…could I be startin to fall for her? Is Sugar right? Or maybe she's just some adda goil I'll probably get bored with in da next week." _He then glanced at the clock that hung on his wall._ "Shit its past midnight… I need to get ta sleep." _He finished his pacing, and hopped into bed, hoping that tomorrow would bring broader horizons…


	7. Chapter 7: Making Things Right

**Chapter 7: Making things right**

The next morning the Newsies awoke to the sound of the horses and carriages and people chattering.

"It's another day to sell the papes' Maddie replied slowly getting up from the bunk. "Sarah! It's time to get up!' Maddie shouted, shaking Sarah's shoulder and trying to rouse her.

Sarah awoke and rubbed her tired eyes.

"So? Who'd you dream of, hmm?' Maddie asked her sea- green eyes filling with interest.

"Who'd _you_ dream about hmm? Takoda maybe?' Sarah replied a smile crossed her face.

"Oh, be quiet!' "I'm sure you already know' Maddie said blushing and throwing a pillow at Sarah to get her out of bed.

"Hey! I was only asking!' Sarah replied throwing the pillow back. This turned into a playful pillow fight.

Spot walked into the room, he looked miserable, as if he had not slept, the room then went quiet. "Wat's goin' on in here?' "You'se supposed ta' be getting ready ta sell da damn papes!'

"Mornin' Sunshine!' Sarah called from her bunk; the Newsies tried to suppress their laughter and continued to get ready. Spot was too tired to think of a comeback so he stubbornly rolled his eyes, ignoring Sarah's comment.

"Jackey-boy, walk wit me to da distribution office I'm sellin in Manhattan today and we's gotta talk." Spot replied miserably.

"I'll meet ya at da D.O okay Blaze?" Jack shouted. "You got it Cowboy!" Cassie shouted back with a playful wink, and the two left to buy there papes.

Takoda, having heard Spot's outburst, came in to see the girls before heading out. "What's with _him_?' Takoda asked a questionable look crossed his face.

Maddie shrugged and threw a pillow at him, but Takoda caught it and threw it back onto the nearest bunk, he then waved and left, Cassie and Sarah following.

"What is it Spot?" Jack asked still a bit annoyed from the incident with the two from yesterday, as they walked down the street. "I just thought I'd let ya know dat I wasn't really thinkin when I punched ya yesturday. I had a lot on me mind, and you'se have me word dat I'll neva do dat to youse again. As long as ya don't piss me off!" Spot joked.

"Don' ch'ya worry about it Spot, I forgive ya. But what about dat goil Sarah dat told ya off da adda day, are ya feelin her or what? " Jack taunted.

"Don't push it Jackey-boy." Spot replied glaring at Jack.

Jack chortled, and playfully elbowed Spot in the ribs "I know I'm jus kiddin wit ya." he replied grinning.

Spot smirked. "Jackey-boy you'll neva change."

"Don't plan to eitha!" Jack responded, causing both of them to chuckle. The two pals were once again on good terms, and went to go buy their papes, once they reached the D.O.

Jack then met up with Cassie, and the two lovers, walked around Manhattan exploring the deserted streets in the early light of sunrise. Jack and Cassie then began to talk,

"You know Spot's a really confusing guy, one minute he punches you out, and da next you guys are laughing, and joking around like old pals."

"Ye he is a pretty confusin guy. Ya get use ta him afta a while. Once ya get ta know him da way I do he's a great guy. He was a huge part of da strike, witout him it woulda been a lost cause." Jack answered, then decided to changed the subject "So were you seeing anyone back home?' Jack said.

"Ya, I still am.' Cassie replied.

"What!' Jack said surprised.

"Just jokin', jus' joking!' Cassie replied flashing Jack a smile.

"You got me believen ya dere for a moment' "Don't eva' do dat again!' Jack said.

"Oh ya, well wat you gonna do about it if I do?' Cassie said in mock annoyance.

"Oh I'll show you what I'm gonna do about it!' Jack replied.

"Bring it on buddy!' Cassie challenged.

Jack then began to chase Cassie down the street, he caught Cassie tackled her down and kissed her.

Sarah and Maddie finished selling half their papes and decided to take a break at Central Park.

"So what do you think of Spot?' Maddie asked looking at Sarah to see her reaction.

"He's…well he's nice, charming even, though a bit troubled.' Sarah replied.

"Ah, so I see you've met _my_ Spot!' a girl replied.

Sarah and Maddie turned to see a girl with tight ringlets of fiery scarlet hair, walking toward them. She was 5'4, and had a doll-like round face; her eyes were crystal blue, framed with long eyelashes. She had small freckles round the bridge of her nose, she was pretty, though in her eyes was an icy, cold stare.

"The name's Sugar' the girl said.

"Hello, I'm Maddie and this is Sarah' Maddie said kindly.

Sugar simply nodded her head, turned to leave, and walked down the street.

"Well _that_ wasn't so hard was it?' Maddie replied, giving Sarah a quizzical look.

"No it wasn't, though she seemed jealous about me and Spot, and last night I heard her crying herself to sleep' Sarah said.

"Oh really?' Maddie questioned. "I doubt that's the last time we'll cross her path…'

Maddie and Sarah continued ambling down the street, calling out headlines, and selling their papes. Later around noon, Sarah and Maddie were so hungry, that it felt as though their stomachs were going to cave in, so they decided to meet the rest of the Newsies at Tibby's for lunch.

On there way to Tibby's they saw Sugar, and Spot walking along the street, and from what they saw it looked like they were in a deep discussion.

"I know I over reacted last night, and your are right it's best dat we're not togedda for a while, but we can still be friends right?" Sugar asked with anticipation looking up at Spot.

"Not jus for a while Sugar we tried dat to many times, it's gotta be foreva, it's time to go our own ways." Spot replied staring down at the cobblestone.

A rage of anger filled Sugar, she wanted more then anything to cry, but she couldn't let him see that, she'd have to find a way to win him back. Swallowing hard, and locking her pain away in an invisible, mental cage she repeated "But can we still be friends?"

"I don't tink dats gonna work Sugar." Spot answered.

"Look Spot I know you find it hard to trust me right now, I've made a big mistake, I shouldn't have broke up with you for Striker. I didn't belong with him. Can you give me annada chance and jus be me friend? Dats all I ask."

"Dat aint good enough Sugar you gotta show me." Spot replied bluntly.

"I will, you'll see." She replied but only time would tell.

Sarah, and Maddie reached Tibby's and as they opened the door to enter, a warm rush of air crossed their faces, and the bell rang, and the Newsies greeted the girls when they walked in.

It was the usual Tibby's scene. Laughter, and chatter filled the building, and as the Newsies waited for their food they played cards, traded marbles and basically were living the Newsie life.

Sarah then caught Spot glancing at her, and when their eyes met both Sarah and Spot quickly turned away. There beside Spot was Sugar, and she was gazing up at his luminous blue eyes.

Sarah nudged Maddie in her side to get her attention and said "What's with this Sugar girl, are her and Spot dealing or something?"

"It seems as though it were true, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Maddie responded.

" True, true lets wait and see what happens, your always know exactly what to say, don't you!" Sarah giggled.

"Well someone has to think logically, between the two of us, seeing that your head is always up in the clouds looking for adventure, and excitement!" Maddie replied chuckling.

"Hey! Yours is to especially when you're reading!" Sarah commented.

"Truth be told, you are right." Maddie said agreeing.

"Lets just say that both are heads are up in the clouds at one point in our lives or another!" Sarah said.

Maddie and Sarah began to laugh aloud.

"What's so funny!" Jack called out, interrupting their thoughts.

"Nothin, its just an inside joke!" Sarah called back.

Spot quickly glanced over at Sarah once more, and saw her laughing away with Maddie, and once again realized how beautiful Sarah truly was.

"What were you thinking about?" Sugar asked curiously.

"Ah…. nuttin important, jus some business I gotta take care of."

"Oh really, don't worry about _that _right now! Lets eat!" she replied as the food was placed on the table. Sugar knew exactly what he was thinking of, and she new it wasn't what he said it was, it was Sarah, with her in the way she would never get him back. She glared at Sarah, and a look of envy crossed her crystal blue eyes.

She glanced back at Spot and noticed again that he was staring at Sarah, Sugar became filled with jealousy, and without thinking she planted an enormous kiss on Spots lips, pushing his back up against the corner of the booth. Sarah saw this, as well as everyone else, and her heart sank. It was true; Sugar and Spot were in love. There was no chance with him now.

She quickly got out of her chair, and ran out of Tibby's where she would be able to ponder to her self, and be alone for a few minutes.

As Sarah ran out of Tibby's, the Newsies realized Sarah felt something for Spot.

"Sugar! What da heck are ya doin! I told ya we aint gonna be nuttin more den friends! Get off me! We're ova!" Spot yelled furiously.

Sugar shrieked with disgust she couldn't take it anymore. " Fine! But I tell ya Spot Conlon you'll find no one better then me! Not even your stupid girl friend can take my place!"

"First of all she aint my goilfriend, and she aint stupid for dat matta eida! "So get out of my life! Ya hear dat! I neva wanna see ya again! An if I do youse gonna regret it!" Spot yelled with a rage of anger.

Sugar ran out of Tibby's crying thinking to herself _"Dey aint done wit me yet! And gettin rid of dat stupid goil will be da first ting ta go."_

"Spot… Ah I aint tryin to start anytin here but ah… don't ya tink dat was a lil bit too harsh" Jack said being the only one brave enough to talk to a very angry Brooklyn leader.

"Shaddup Jacky-boy! It aint time for dis now!" With that Spot picked up his cane and stormed out of Tibby's.

Then Maddie, being Sarah's best friend, excused herself calmly, Takoda Jack and Cassie following, and ran to tell Sarah the truth.

_I can't believe I actually started to fall for him. What a fool I was to think that I had a chance … besides he's quite the ladies man anyway… he'll probably have a new girlfriend by next week… time to move on… But when I think of him a feeling overcomes me …one I have never felt for any man before" _As Sarah thought of Spot, and looking up into his sparkling blue eyes, a flutter filled her stomach and she felt lovesick.

She thought some more. _"I just met this guy recently, and I'm falling head over heels for him… get your act together… there are more important things to worry about in life. I don't need him…besides he's got Sugar" _She shrugged off the thought and continued on walking.

"Sarah!" Maddie and Takoda called

" What is it?" Sarah asked. Maddie then retold Sarah everything that happened at Tibby's with Spot, and Sugar.

"So you mean Spot and Sugar aren't goin out," Sarah asked.

" Are you kidding me? Sugar and Spot have been on and off for months but it neva worked out between dem…jeeze it would be a miracle if he eva decided to take her back!' Jack answered.

"What happened between them?" Cassie asked.

"Lets jus say dey were two very different people, wit two very different lives, always fightin and not bein able ta make up dere minds." Jack said not wanting to get into details.

"Is that so?' Maddie replied.

"I jus tell ya wat I hear' Jack responded.

Sarah began to think to herself: _"So being dedicated to a common cause, somehow gets you were you wanna go' "Love works that way too sometimes…though you just gotta believe'_

Sarah remained quieter then usual that afternoon, selling her papes, thinking of thoughts that she never really considered important.

Later on that night Maddie climbed up the fire escape and discovered Sarah standing alone on the lodging house roof, rather then laughing, chattering and playing cards with the Newsies in the bunkroom. Sarah had decided to unravel her hair out of the usual braid she had been wearing since she got to New York, and leave it loose for the night, since she never had a chance to do it back in England. Rules were in England, that once you hit 16 you should always wear your hair up, well, she wasn't in England, she was in New York where she could be free to make her own decisions, and so she did.

"Is something wrong Sarah?' "You're quieter then usual" Maddie asked quite concerned.

"No, nothings wrong I'm just realizing a lot of things about life that I never really thought of before" Sarah said laughing.

"You, taking time to sit and think, that's a first!" Maddie said.

"Ya, sometimes its good to stop and think every now and then." Sarah said giggling,

"That it is! Its also very good to meditate, it's excellent for the mind and soul you know'. Maddie said sarcastically, knowing Sarah would never be caught meditating.

"Now you're pushing it!" Sarah said laughing. "How did you know I was up here anyway?" Sarah asked

"Its kinda by instinct" Maddie said

"Oooo by instinct eh? Or it could be that you know me to well" Sarah laughed

"_Too well"_ Maddie responded.

"So what's on your mind?' Maddie asked, walking over to sit beside Sarah.

"Right now?' "Well…lotsa things like love, life-'

"Love?' Maddie questioned. "Whom have you got in mind…Spot?'

"Maybe…' Sarah answered.

"Well I've got a surprise for you!' Maddie cried.

"Really, What is it, I love surprises' Sarah said, her eyes wide, a smile crossed her face.

"You'll have to come downstairs to find out!' Maddie said.

"Race ya down the fire escape!" Sarah yelled taking off and Maddie following. They continued racing down laughing hysterically till they reached the open window to the bunkroom. Sarah jumped in through the window, and there he was… the Brooklyn leader, Spot Conlon sitting at a table filled with Newsies playing a game of poker.

As Sarah and Maddie entered, the room went silent. All you could hear was the sound of the wind whistling by, in the breezy night sky.

Sarah and Spot's eyes connected, and quickly turned away. Both were speechless. "So what do you think?" Maddie said trying to break the silence.

Sarah then realized what her surprise was and burst into a fit of laughter collapsing on the nearest bunk." I love it!" Sarah said laughing.

Although the Newsies had no idea why Sarah and Maddie were laughing so hard, they to began to laugh and continued to get back to what ever they were doing. Sarah and Maddie decided to join in on the poker game and they played for about half an hour.

"Aright fellas, me an Cassie are heading out for a while so… jus tell Kloppman when he gets back we'll be back in an hour or so." Jack said

" Sure ting Cowboy!" Racetrack called from the poker table.

As Jack and Cassie walked out the bunkroom door, the Newsies hooted and cheered and made comments, about the fact that it would be a very romantic walk for the two.

"Ya same here fellas … I'm gonna have a little brake an I'll be back to play some more. "Take ya time Spot so I can keep da money!" Race joked.

" Usually I would soak ya for dat Race, but I needs ya alive so I can get me money back" Spot said a little annoyed at Racetrack's comment. He climbed up the fire escape and pondered to himself on the roof.

When Spot left the room, Maddie nudged Sarah and suggested, " Why don't you go up with him? You know you want to, and sooner or later you've got to talk to him"

" You're right, I'll go after all, were in New York! What have I got to lose." Sarah excused herself and said "Aright boys I'm gonna go get some fresh air so I'll see ya lata!" and headed up the fire escape.

She got to the roof and there was Spot. She took a deep breath, and decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, what ya up to?" When Spot heard this he jumped ad whirled around. Sarah began to laugh; "Got ya!" she said remembering when he startled her.

He rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Sarah asked giggling.

"Naw…I wasn't scared" Spot said defending himself

"Yes you were I saw you jump!"

" No one can scare me." Spot said with a smirk. Spot stared at her, the breeze ruffled her dark, long locks of wavy hair. The moon's white radiance seemed to wrap around her like a cloak, causing her flawless complexion to glow and give her a heavenly aura.

Once again she stunned him and left him speechless but only for a slight pause before he asked: "What ya doin out here anyway?"

" I dunno, I needed some fresh air… I guess" Sarah responded.

"Sure ya did… I know why your out hear," Spot said

"Why else would I be out here then? Sarah inquired.

"I dunno you tell me?" Spot said with a sneer, getting her back from the other night.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Sarah said sarcastically.

"So now we'se even," Spot said

"I guess you can say dat" she answered, "Wait a second… not even close!" Sarah said.

"Well dats as good as it gets!" Spot snickered

"Ooo no… it gets better…trust me"

"And why would I trust you?'' Spot sneered.

"I'll show you why!" Sarah said she had a great idea.

"And how ya gonna do dat?" Spot asked

" Like this!" Sarah yelled swiping the hat of his head for the second time, getting him back from when she thought he was going to kiss her. She held it tightly in her hand. "Now were even." with that she placed it on her head. " How do I look?" She said laughing.

" Well you're _still_ wearin me clothes, and me hat so I gotta say you look pretty good, since you look like me" he answered, once again purposely trying to taunt her.

" Now can I have me hat back?" Spot asked.

"I guess I could manage to do that." Sarah said laughing, handing him back the hat. She could sense his handsome eyes staring down at her, but was to flustered to look into his shining blue eyes, so she quickly changed the subject and asked "So… You come up here a lot?"

"Yea whenever I'se in Manhattan, I usually come up here ta tink some stuff trough' Spot said, sitting down on one of the four chairs positioned up there along with a table.

"What you thinking about tonight, if you don't mind me asking" Sarah asked, making her way over to sit down as well.

"Oh jus some stuff, the incident wit Sugar…' Spot answered, not wanting to get into too much detail.

"I've been in a situation similar to yours..."recalling her incident with Ralph. She continued, " Even though you don't know me very well…and we kind of got off to a bad start, maybe we could start over, and if there's anything I can do to help, jus tell me, and I'll do the best I can."

"Tanx I appreciate da help but I can work dis out on my own." People rarely offered to help him with anything, they were usually too afraid to get his way, so he was surprised when she had offered.

"Aright suit yourself but two heads are always better then one" Sarah responded.

"Tanx tips, I'se already know dat." Spot said informing her. "Why do you'se wanna help me so much anyway? Da last time I checked you'se was trowin tings at me head." Spot mocked, causing them both to laugh, as they remembered the incident with the towel in the bunkroom, the first time they had met.

"That was in the past, and like I said, life's to short to hold a grudge." Sarah replied giggling, and sliding her chair closer to his, while still sitting on it. There was then an awkward silence between the two. Finally after a moment of shiftiness, and silent hesitation Spot finally spoke up

"What did ya mean by simila situation?" his eyebrows arched quizzically.

"I don't want to really talk about it." Sarah replied,

"You can trust me alright, ya secrets are safe wit me." Spot persuaded.

"Well I had a relationship with this guy, his name was Ralph Everett, he was loaded with money, and when I first met him he seemed really charming…" Sarah said hesitating to continue.

"Ye and what happened? Did he hurt ya?" Spot questioned in apprehension.

"Yes he did… emotionally, and almost physically, he was drinking to much whisky, and he got a little out of hand. He wanted more then I

wanted to give, so before he could take away my innocence, I punched him square in the nose, and ran as fast as I could, away from him. It was terrible." Sarah said.A tear slowlybegan todrip down her face, and she quickly wiped it away. Sarah couldn't hold in the thought of that horrifying moment, she had to tell someone, and it was Spot. "I'mreally sorry, I feel awful that you had to hear this." Sarah said humiliated at the thought that she had just poured her heart out to the infamous Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, that she barely knew. She was too mortified to see Spot's expression, and reaction.

Spot felt concerned and quite surprised for no other girl had displayed this in front of him, so quickly. Sarah was the first. He definitely respected her decision to tell her most horrifying secret to a guy she barely knew, but also understood that it was a fearful memory built up inside of her that had to come out. Spot felt a tender connection between her and him, he placed an arm around Sarah's shoulder, with one hand he lifted her head to meet his eyes and with his thumb he gently brushed her cheek.

He pulled her closer, her head now resting against his chest, _"Don't worry. Your wit me now…'_ he thought, aloud he said "Evertyin is gonna be okay, youse wit Spot Conlon, nuttin can go wrong, as long as ya don't piss me off of course." Spot said grinning, and to his enjoyment he made Sarah laugh.

"Thank you" Sarah said gratefully

"Anytime goigeous" Spot answered grinning coyly

" _He is charming…and handsome, those two girls were right"_ Sarah contemplated.

"Your not so bad." Sarah replied lightheartedly.

"You aint eitha." Spot said with his infamous smirk." Sarah laughed and decided it was time for a new and interesting conversation.

"How did you become da Brooklyn leader any way? "Sarah questioned.

"It all started when I was about 10, you see my parents passed away and I had to start fendin for meself"'

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that" Sarah said concerned.

Spot continued. " So I decided to become a Brooklyn Newsie, and learned how ta fight, sell papes and basically live da Newsie life." " Den when I was about 14 when da Brooklyn leader got into dis huge fight wit da crips, an before he died he looked at me straight in da eye and said ta me _"Spot I want ya ta take my place as da Brooklyn leader, take care of all da guys for me" _and den he handed me his cane and passed on. Dats da last I saw of him. He was like me brudda, da brudda I neva had."

"Wow…that was really something…to become a Brooklyn leader at 14, "How old are you now?" Sarah asked

"I'm 17" He answered

"I'm 16, and my absolute favorite things to do are taking risks, as long as I don't regret them after words, singing, dancing, acting an goin on crazy adventures, like da one I'm on right now." Sarah said laughing

"What ya mean?" Spot asked.

"Well you see… Maddie and I escaped from England because we couldn't stand da hoity toity, uptight life of England, and I was going to be forced to marry Ralph. We wanted to make our dreams come true," Sarah answered.

"Wow, You guys are nuts" Spot said laughing, and asked, "What kind a dreams ya got in mind?"

"Well… I always wanted to be a show girl, singing and dancing away in a room full of people, dressed in beautiful colored costumes, and another thing I had in mind was to become a famous fashion designer styling beautiful dresses and hats, and you could never pursue those goals in England.'

"Wow, you got your whole life planned ahead of ya don't ya, wit all dose goals, I must say dats pretty incredible" Spot commented

" I guess you can say that, and Maddie wants to become a writer, and she'll be great at it with her wild imagination.'

"You believe you guys are gonna actually do all dis stuff"

"Of course! if your determined enough, and you really put your mind ta what you want to achieve anythings possible, as a matter of fact, I'll be performing at Medda's at the annual strike anniversary."

"Wit da mind you'se have, anytins possible wit you" Spot said staring into Sarah's shimmering brown eyes.

"It can happen to anyone." Sarah said softly.

Staring back at his bright blue eyes. Slowly the two of them moved closer and closer till there lips brushed,

"Would ya look at dat!" Jack called from below them.

"Hey Jacky-boy, Don't tell anybody 'bout dis, or I'se soak ya!' Spot yelled down to him.

"Spot, youse comin in?' Cassie exclaimed.

"Naw, I'll stay here!' Spot said. "Youse go ahead!'

Sarah and Spot talked some more and Sarah found herself lost in a conversation, she began to think:

"_Spot's so easy to talk to…once you get to know him better…wait what am I saying… "One thing I've got to remember is that your mind can trick you'. "It sends unpleasant thoughts, though sometimes it sends thoughts of happiness!'_

"What's your real name?" Sarah asked unexpectedly throwing Spot a bit off guard.

"Well I neva really been asked dat before, and I don't plan on answerin it" Spot said smirking obdurately"

"Well there's a first time for everything so why don't you answer" Sarah replied intriguingly.

"Cuz I don't wanna answer it. Dats why" Spot said stubbornly.

"Why are you scared?" Sarah said scornfully, laughing.

"No I aint scared I jus don't wanna tell ya" Spot replied chuckling. He was planning on telling her eventually but wanted to torment her first.

" If I tell ya you can't tell any one, Promise"

"Who am I going to tell?" Sarah said giving Spot an angelic look, while trying to hold in her hilarity.

Seeing this Spot sniggered "You say you like to sing, I promise to tell ya if ya sing for me."

"Fine!" She then began to sing her voice angelic, and beautiful, Spot listened intently, his mind lingered, his problems seemed to fade as he hung onto every word that chorused aloud in the star filled night sky.

She ended her song. "It's Thomas, Thomas Conlon" He finally replied mesmerized by the sound of her voice,

"Thomas Conlon" Sarah said aloud. "But don't ever call me dat! Ya got dat?" Spot warned

"Don't worry Thomas I'll never call you Thomas!" Sarah teased.

After a while of talking Sarah positioned herself to rest her head on his lap so she could gaze at the stars, as her legs rested on an extra chair in front of her. Noticing this Spot got a little shifty, and was thinking of shooing her off him but decided he liked the close contact between them.

She looked up at the stars. "Spot?" Sarah asked.

"Ye" Spot answered.

"Can you believe that the majority of the same stars we're looking at now, were the same stars people could have looked at hundreds of years ago, and most of them will be seen generations from now, same with the moon. It's amazing how the they have that glimmer and light to them, that never seems to fade." Those were the last words she spoke before falling asleep.

Spot shrugged off thoughts of Sugar and looked at Sarah, even in sleep she was appealing: long brown hair, long eyelashes that covered the pools of russet- brown, thin figure, her mocha colored skin, blended with the rose of her cheeks. Spot decided that he didn't need Sugar, and he just needed someone he could love.

He thought about what Sarah had said about the stars, and realized they were a lot like what he saw in her eyes, whenever he looked deep into them. He always noticed a lively glimmer that never seemed to fade.

Spot looked at the stars and sighed, _" Sarah's like a star' "Foreva shinin…like 'Starlight…'"_ Could he ever tell her how he felt? He always found it hard to express his feelings to a girl, or anyone for that matter. The only person he ever opened up a few things to was Jack, but was careful not to let too much slip.

His true soul seemed overpowered by his pride, and the reputation he had to protect. With his legs he quietly slid an extra chair towards him, he then lifted Sarah's head up for a moment careful not to wake her, slightly slid himself down in a comfy sitting position, so he could lean his head just above the back of the chair, and gently placed Sarah's head back on his lap.

He then rested his legs on the extra chair he had slid over. He tilted his head back, and pulled down his cap over his eyes. The only sounds he heard as he fell asleep were the shopkeepers closing their shops for the night and the sound of Sarah's steady, serene breaths, of a peaceful slumber.

**Deep in an alleyway…**

Sugar had been spying on Sarah and Spot , and was very determined to get revenge.

"The day you attack will be the day, Spot's new goil will be performing at Meddas for the one year annual strike anniversary. Spot has got to be dere, with the rest of dose fools!' Sugar said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"What do we get outta dis?' one crip shouted.

"Why the pleasure of seein Spot and da rest of dem almost dead of coarse!' Sugar replied.

The crips agreed immediately for they too, despised the Newsies with a passion and would do anything to get revenge.

The next sunup, Sarah awoke to the sound of chatter and horses. Then she realized she was outside! "Where am I?' Sarah asked

"Well well well…' "Look who finally woke up' Spot replied his arms were crossed over his chest. Then memories of the previous night flooded back to her. When Sarah realized she had been sleeping on Spot's lap all night she quickly jumped up.

"What's a matter? I aint got fleas!" Spot joked.

Sarah giggled at his remark., and glanced at him. His feet were crossed and perched on the chair in front of him, his hands were leisurely positioned behind his head, and his hat was slightly tipped over his left eye. She giggled at his positively relaxed appearance

"It's just that I was on your lap all night, you must have slept horribly, why didn't you wake me up?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Ya looked too goirgeous, and besides it wasn't all dat bad, I'se just a bit stiff." He replied, stretching his cramped muscles.

"Sorry about that, you were pretty comfy though." Sarah replied impishly.

Spot, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes smirking and shaking his head. Sarah could tell his cheeks were slightly turning red.

"Spot, are you blushing?" Sarah teased rising a questioning brow.

Spot smirked, rose from his seat and abruptly changed the subject he then replied. "We'd better go sell da papes. Dey don't sell dem selves"

Both climbed down the fire escape, and headed into the lodging house, to quickly wash up, and gather their belongings for a new day.


	8. Chapter 8:Nicknaming

**Chapter 8 **

Later that afternoon, Sarah went to visit Medda to see when she could start practicing and what she would need to do. The rest of the Newsies headed to Tibby's, Spot came in and sat himself down in a booth, next to Maddie.

"Maddie you'se got a minute or two? I'se gotta talk some tings trough wit cha' Spot replied in a hushed tone.

"Sure." Maddie replied timidly, knowing she didn't have much of a choice, since it was more like a demand then a question. Maddie told Takoda she'd be back shortly and then her, and Spot headed out of Tibby's, and walked a few blocks.

Once it was safe to speak with no interruption, Spot began talking "Well ya know last night when me and Sarah were out on da fire escape…" Maddie stood silent and waited for him to continue. "Well she started talking about da… jus tell her dat her nickname is Starlight" Spot replied not wanting to get into to much detail, he figured he'd leave the explaining for Sarah, since her and Maddie _were _best friends.

"I suppose I could, but why Starlight?" Maddie questioned,

"She'll know." Spot replied bluntly. Maddie decided that she wouldn't press her luck with Spot, and just take that as an answer, Sarah would explain it anyway.

"Tanx Maddie, You'se know da way back ta Tibby's?"

"Yup, I've been hear long enough havn't I?." Spot smirked and replied "I'm gonna head back ta Brooklyn den, I'se gotta check on me boys." With that he trotted off, in the opposite direction and headed for Brooklyn.

" _This should be interesting…especially with those two, things are bound to heat up." _Maddie thought, she smiled shook her head, and headed back to Tibby's.

"

Later that evening, Sarah met up with Maddie in the bunkroom. "I have another surprise for you' Maddie replied,

"What is it?" Sarah asked excitedly. "Seems like you got yourself a new nickname." Maddie said grinning impishly.

"What do you mean? How?" Sarah asked.

"It's pretty self-explanatory." Maddie replied.

"By who?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Oh, just a certain someone." Maddie replied knowing, she was driving Sarah crazy, for jumping around the topic.

"Maddie just tell me!" Sarah persisted throwing a pillow at Maddie.

"Calm down _Starlight_!" Maddie replied.

"Starlight?"

"Yup Starlight, or Star for short." Maddie said grinning approvingly.

"But who would give me that name?" Suddenly it clued in, and Starlight's eyes widened in shock surprise, which was quickly replaced by a look of lust. Star sighed and sank onto the nearest bunk.

"Care to explain?" Maddie questioned. 'After all Spot didn't give too much detail, and I want to know!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Last night…we were talking about the stars, and how the majority of them, were seen by so many people from the past, or will be seen by the many generations to come…" Star trailed of softly and continued. "And how they have that glimmer, and light to them that never seems to fade." Star replied.

"Well he's quite the charmer." Maddie replied.

"Ye, he is" Sarah answered. "What's Takoda think of you?'

"Well he said once, that he thought he loved me' Maddie said.

"Now isn't that romantic?" Sarah replied, smiling.

"Sarah, tomorrow we talk, tonight we sleep' Maddie arranged.

Sarah and Maddie got ready for bed and climbed into their bunks, Maddie took out her notebook that she had been writing in since the day their adventure started, and decided to quickly write down Sarah's nickname and the events that happened that day.

While Star thought about Spot and her heart overflowed with joy, then she extinguished the light and fell asleep…

Sarah and Maddie awoke the next morning to see bright sunshine gleaming through the small window of the lodging house.

"It's a beautiful day out today' "Now where did I put my notebook?' Maddie asked.

"Right by da night table, 'Notebook' Jack replied tauntingly.

"How impudent' Maddie said, frowning.

"Hey Maddie, you're nickname's 'Notebook?' Cassie replied, "How original!'

"Well Blaze, someone has to have an 'original' name, as you so charmingly put it!' Notebook replied.

"Sarah?' "Sarah!' Blaze shouted.

"What?' Sarah asked wearily from her bunk.

"Mad's got a nickname now!' "Notebook!' Cassie shouted.

"Yeah, I guess I do' Notebook replied, flushed.

"Really? So do I! It's Starlight, or Star for short' Sarah announced, now fully awake and sitting up in her bunk.

You know what I heard 'bout two nights ago, Spot and Sarah were up on da fire escape…' Mush teased, making it sound like more then it really was.

"5 to 1 dats where she got da name from!" Race called from the washroom.

"Hey get up ya lazy bum!" Blaze shouted.

"I am up!" Star retorted.

"I mean get outta dat bunk you seem so cozy in!" Blaze replied, throwing a pillow at Star to get her out of her bunk.

Star laughed at Blaze's comment, pulled off the blankets and climbed down the ladder, and when Takoda came in Star elatedly ran up to him and without warning jumped on his back, sending him stumbling towards Maddie who was in front of her bunk, folding her nightgown. Notebook whirled around startled, to be met by Takoda's charming grin and Star's hysterical laughter. Star then jumped of Takoda's back, and with her shoulder she shoved Maddie into him. "Maddie's got a nickname now! It's Notebook!" Star replied, as she began to dance, and sing her way through the bunkroom in her white nightgown. The Newsies laughed at Star's playfulness.

"What was that all about?" Takoda asked chuckling.

"I think Spot's getting to her." Maddie replied smiling at her friend.

Takoda chuckled at the thought of it. "Ready to go Notebook?" he asked. _"I don't see_

_why he has to call me that it's just a nickname, and we went by our proper names before."_

"Ye, but could we talk about something?' Notebook asked. "About what?' Tiger asked.

"Just come with me…' Notebook planned.

Notebook led Tiger to the fire escape.

"Come on…' Notebook whispered.

"But what is this about?' Tiger asked, climbing the ladder.

"Notebook--' Tiger began, he was silenced by Notebook's hand to his lips.

"Please Takoda, don't call me that…it's just a nickname, nothing more' Notebook replied, her eyes down in a sad gesture.

"It's alright…' Tiger replied, lifting her chin to meet his dark eyes, "I know'

"What do you think life will be like after all this?' Tiger inquired.

"Oh I don't know … maybe I'll find a job as a writer and get married…you know the usual' Notebook replied.

"Whom do you have in mind of…marrying?' Tiger said rather uneasily.

"Takoda, I'm only 15, I haven't thought that far in my life!' Notebook replied, lightheartedly.

Tiger just laughed, "I guess we'll have to keep this 'naming' business to ourselves'

"In secret we will, but when with the Newsies we'll have to stick with our nicknames' Notebook agreed.

"Can we really do it?' Notebook asked, her eyes searched Tiger's dark ones.

"If we try…' Tiger answered softly. "Now let's sell these papes'

"Alright…' Notebook replied reluctantly, she could have stayed with Tiger on the fire escape all day talking to him but she knew she had a job to do.

By daybreak, Cassie, Jack and the rest of the Newsies hit the streets, to by their papes for the day.

"Headline any good?' Jack asked Cassie "No it's worse!" Cassie replied showing Jack the pape.

"Fire in farmer Brown's Barn?" Jack said with a befuddled look.

"Yupp" Cassie said straightforwardly.

"FIRE! FIRE! Hundreds flee from disaster!" "Big complication!' Jack shouted, improving the truth. Suddenly a crowd of people surrounded Jack and he sold many papes.

"Check dis out!' Cassie said.

"Alright, let's see what you've got!' Jack challenged.

"FIRE! INDA BRONX! Hundreds murdered, huge catastrophe!' Cassie called out, double as many people came to her and double as many of her papes were sold.

"That's amazin' Jack said, Cassie smiled at him mischievously and turned away.

"Come 'ere you lil champ!' Jack said, pulling her into him, and placing an enormous, playful kiss on her lips.

Kid Blink, Racetrack and Mush happened to walk by, and saw them and yelled, "Get a room Cowboy!'

Sarah, Maddie, and Takoda watched from a distance.

"What a couple!' Sarah sighed. Notebook, Star, and Tiger continued selling the rest of their papes.

"Hey dere Tiger, hows it rollin?" Spot asked as he approached the three. When Star heard the all too familiar voice, her stomach flipped, and chills jolted down her spine.

"Pretty well, and yourself?' Tiger asked.

"Had a few complications back in Brooklyn, but it's all fixed up." Spot answered.

"So what brings you to Manhattan?" Tiger asked as they began to walk.

"Jus visitin." Spot simply answered.

Although Notebook knew exactly why Spot was here, he wanted to see Starlight.

"Well Takoda wasn't there something you had to show me?" She said trying to get them away so Spot and Star could talk alone.

"I don't recall…" but before Takoda could say more Notebook, said "Hey there's Boots, let's go join him he looks a little lonely." And she grabbed his arm and they headed in the direction where Boots was calling out headlines.

Realizing what Notebook was trying to do, Star giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Spot questioned.

"Didn't you see what Maddie was trying to do?" Star asked. "They were trying to find an excuse to leave so we could talk alone." Sarah said chuckling. Star glanced over at Spot but saw no trace of emotion.

Spot then changed the subject "When do you start practicing at Medda's?

"I start tomorrow' Sarah said gladly.

"So ya nervous?' Spot asked.

"A little…' Sarah admitted.

"Don't be." Spot frankly stated. There was then an awkward silence between the two.

"_He's so hard to read sometimes, this Brooklyn leader definitely mystifies me…he hasn't even said anything about the nickname he gave me…one minute he's the most romantic guy you'll ever know, now he seems so distant, well one of us has to say something soon, I guess it's gonna be me." _ "I really like that nickname you gave me, it suits me perfectly." Sarah said, as she unexpectedly embraced Spot with an enormous hug, shocked at this, Spot nervously embraced her back,

"I figured ya would' Spot said smirking proudly, pulling Sarah closer to him, and holding her tightly in his arms.

Neither of them wanted to let go of each other, but they knew they had to get back to selling their papes…


	9. Chapter 9: Fairytale

Chapter 9 

That night Spot had gone back to Brooklyn, to see how things were at the lodging house, and to check on the Brooklyn Newsies.

Meanwhile back at the Manhattan lodging house, the Newsies were doing their usual hobbies, trading marbles, and playing poker while Starlight and Notebook were having another one of their deep discussions…

"So how did it go with you and Prince Charming when we left?" Notebook asked. Star giggled, at Notebook's remark.

"Well there was an awkward silence, and then I couldn't take it any longer so I spoke up, and told him that I really liked the nickname he gave me. I gave him a friendly hug, and then I went back to selling the papes. It was really unusual, he seems so hard to figure out, but when he looks at me with those sparkling eyes, and pulls one of his charming witty lines on me, I can't help myself, he always has these ways of luring me in, and then when that happens he gets so distant" Sarah said.

"Well, Star love…life isn't easy." Maddie informed.

"Very true" Sarah said collapsing on the bunk. "Not even in fairytales, there's always some kind of obstacle, like a dragon to beat." Sarah replied.

"Exactly, as our famous saying goes only time will tell " Notebook replied with a yawn.

The Newsies sustained hobbies for the next couple of hours. It was now 10:00 pm and Kloppman began to shout " Lights out! You gotta carry in the banner, and sell the papes you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

Not too long after this was said there was shuffling of feet, scuffing of chairs and complaints as the Newsies headed toward their bunks. _"There's a chance he may actually really like me, I'm going to try and figure it out, I'll pay a visit to him tomorrow after Medda's, and see what happens." _Sarah thought, as she lay in her bunk. The lights dimmed, and the room became dark, except for the small window that offered the moon's pale, sinister glow …

The next morning Notebook awoke with a start, as she grabbed a pillow that had been thrown from Starlight's top bunk, and flung it to the floor.

"That pillow landed on my head!' Notebook cried. She then heard a giggle from above her. Sarah leaned her head over the bedside, long locks of her hair hung loosely over the side of the bunk. Notebook opened her eyes to see the locks of Star's dark hair flailing in her face, and Starlight's big brown eyes staring into her drowsy green ones.

"Rise and shine!" Sarah chanted, laughing at Maddie's weary expression.

"You're in a good mood this morning, must be love" Maddie mumbled. Star moved her head back up and jumped out of the bunk, excited to start a new day.

Notebook sluggishly got out of bed mumbling to herself, suddenly she felt Takoda's strong arms around her, then being picked up and spun around, she turned and was then greeted by his dark eyes. "Morning my tigress' he said warmly. He placed a sweet gentle kiss on her lips and all her morning miseries seemed to fade away.

"Where's my cigar!" Racetrack called from his bunk, causing the Newsies to laugh about the Race's usual morning ritual.

The Newsies then prepared to start a new day of carrying the banner; Star began to walk to Medda's for the first day of practice…

Star loved the feeling of freedom that filled her when she danced, and lived through the motion of every step she took. She was twirling, turning, and jumping, three favorite things she loved to do.

"Excellent!' Medda complimented, watching Starlight dance. As the time passed it was soon time for Star to leave. "You did an excellent job, today you danced, tomorrow you sing…' "With your talent you'll light up my show, thank you very much!' Medda said.

"Thank you, if it weren't for you allowing me to be in your show none of this would be happening!' "My dreams are finally coming true' Starlight said gratefully.

"Aww…well aren't you just the sweetest thing there ever was. No problem honey!' Medda replied.

Starlight packed up her things, and said her goodbyes. She then left for her journey to the Brooklyn Bridge.

As she walked she thought of the infamous Spot Conlon. _"His cerulean eyes…His confidence self-righteous and stately…his mysterious ways…His quixotic manner…I wonder what it would be like to kiss him…I shouldn't be thinking about that, I don't even know if he feels the same yet". _Thoughts of Spot continued to cascade through her mind.

Back at the Brooklyn docks slowly sinking into the blackened East River. The sunset was like a painting on canvas filling the sky with colors, the splashes of pinks, purples, gold's, oranges, and crimson, The sun itself a great ball of light against the horizon.

Spot stared into the sunset aimlessly, thoughts of Starlight flowed into his mind, _"Dere's sumtin about her, her voice like an angel, her eyes always searchin for adventure…And dose lips, I wonder what it's like ta kiss her?' _Spot sat pondering for a while more, he then made up his mind to go see her, but little did he know she was headed his way…

Spot ambled down the Brooklyn Bridge, and there in the distance he saw a figure, her hair flowing in the wind like the gentle brush of a frothy wave. Starlight then noticed another on the bridge

"Spot!' Star called running up to him and playfully prancing on him. Spot picked her up spun her around, and jokingly motioned to throw her over the bridge.

"I could neva do dat ta such a pretty goil like you, especially since ya still wearin me clothes" Spot said teasing her, and gently placing her down.

"Well if I go down, your hat's coming with me!" Star tantalized.

"Well den I'm jus gonna have to come down wit ya" Spot said slyly. From the corner of her eye She could see his cavernous blue eyes staring down at her, and abashed by his remark, and expression, she quickly changed the subject.

"Race ya to the docks!" Star shouted dashing across the bridge, not giving Spot a chance to retort at her statement.

Running after her, Sarah could hear his footsteps gaining on her. Star suddenly felt a splatter of cold water at her back, she cringed and turned around to see Spot snickering with satisfaction, and in his hands he held an empty pail.

"Your gonna pay for that!' Star cried, shoving him into the East River. He fell into it with a spatter. Realizing he hadn't come up for air, she began to worry and yelled out "Spot…Spot! Spot?' The third time she called her voice quivered with apprehension.

All of a sudden his arm flew out of the water, and pulled her in.

They rose to the surface, both gasping for air. "Why did you do that?" Starlight said, enraged.

"Remamba, if you go down, I go down wit ya, and when I go down you'se do da same!" Spot said, grinning irrationally.

"What'cha gonna do about it if I don't" Star replied, giggling impishly.

"It's a little to late for dat now." Spot taunted, splashing Star, in the face.

"Ok! Ok! It's a done deal!" Star exclaimed agreeing to it.

"Good, I'm glad ya finally agree wit me on sumtin" Spot said chuckling, and endorsing on their agreement.

"What!" I loved that nickname you gave me, I have to admit, and it was really romantic of you." Starlight said staring avidly into his luminous blue eyes.

Spot suddenly looked edgy, as his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. He then gave a curt nod, filled with pride and self-appreciation.

For the next two hours they splashed and played in the dim waters of the East River, as the sun vanished from sight bringing night in it's trail…Getting out of the water to dry off, Starlight sat with her back against the pier. Spot followed and gathered his belongings.

Sarah was looking up at the stars she sighed, "It feels as if I'm in a fairy tale where love conquers all…even dragons'

"Dat's quite a fairytale ya got goin on in dat head of yours" Spot said chuckling, Star giggled at his comment, and got up to gather her shoes.

Spot gently held Sarah's arm and slowly moved her towards him, He placed his hand under her chin and softly, tilted it up so he could look deep into her eyes. Spot once again saw the spark in her eyes that she always seemed to have, the lively, glimmer that would never fade. He had a desire, a need, a longing to feel her gentle lips caress his own, he leaned in toward her, as he moved closer to her lips he could feel and hear her breathing soft against his face. Sarah's heart pounded hard against her chest.

She felt his lips brush against her own, The warm sweetness motioned from his lips to her own, making Star tingle, Butterflies filled her stomach, her knees weakened, she felt as if she were going to melt into his arms, and be carried off to the sparkling stars above, she felt as if she hadn't a care in the world. She ran her fingers through his sleek, wet hair; he then pulled her closer and felt her body against his own. Her breasts, thighs, and stomach compressed against him.

There was a dominant consciousness of all the places, there bodies contacted.

As Spot kissed her, it felt as though liquid fire surged through his veins, Sarah made him feel incredible, as if he was soaring high above the earth, like the eagle, regal and free, Sarah made him feel something he had never felt for any other girl before …it was love, perhaps true love. But only time could tell…

They broke the kiss, and gazed into each other's eyes, filled with emotion. That kiss was special and definitely unlike other kisses with others, they had experienced with their previous partners in their lives. Spot had a yearning to feel Sarah's precious lips against his once more, but before he could attain the kiss Spot heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Spot!' "Spot!' a newsboy called.

"What?' Can't ya see I'm in da middle of sumtin here Speed?' Spot yelled back clearly annoyed.

"Da crips!' "Youse gotta come quick, they've got some of da Brooklyn Newsies!' Speed cried.

Spot turned to Star, "Youse stay here, and dat's an orda!' Spot said, running after Speed, not giving Star time to retort.

"_Well there's no way I'm gonna stand here, while Spot and his boys are being beaten by the crips'_ Sarah thought defiantly.

Although she knew it was dangerous she was willing to take the risk to help out, she put on her shoes and ran down the Brooklyn Bridge, her wet hair whipping wildly in the wind with every step she took, her lungs burned for air, but with every breath she took all she got was a sharp pang of cold air, it stung like winter's chill and numbed her lungs like hoarfrost biting at her skin.

Quickly, she charged down the winding roads of brick and stone, down to the familiar lodging house. She pulled at the door and began taking the stairs two at a time.

"Cassie! Jack! Takoda! Maddie!' Sarah shouted, banging on the bunkroom doorway. When Maddie opened the door and saw Sarah's face she asked,

"Sarah why so frightened?'

Jack, Takoda and some other Newsies looked up to what they had been doing, confused expressions crossed their faces.

Maddie led Sarah to a chair, but Sarah refused to sit,"The crips they've got them!'

"Who?' the group chorused.

"Spot and the Brooklyn Newsies' "They just left, come on we've got to help them!' Star exclaimed, heading toward the door. Jack gathered the rest of the Manhattan Newsies and followed Starlight as they headed off to rescue their friends…

Three blocks down the road, in the distance was the scene it was a dark, alluring, alleyway cluttered with rubbish. Cries were heard in the vastness of the alley "Get off me you stupid street rat!' a crip yelled.

"Watch ya mout' ya dirty, rotten scabba!' Spot insulted.

Hearing this, Starlight, Notebook, Blaze, Tiger, and Cowboy, and the rest of the Manhattan Newsies darted toward the alley intent on beating the crips…

"You girls stay back' "Me and Jack and da guys will take care of this' Tiger said.

"Are ya nuts' "You want me to stand here and watch all the fun?' "I don't think so!' Cassie exclaimed, she dove into the scene; she grabbed one of the crips by his collar and punched him in the eye. And Jack head-butted another, and Tiger struck one in the nose, breaking the cartilage that held it together, Tiger then shook his wrist and mumbled,

"Bone against flesh doesn't work…it hurts!'

"Alright, alright I give up!' Race said in mock submission, he then kicked the crip in the groin causing him to collapse to the ground. Kid Blink took his fist and struck the crip, Crutchy, took his crutch, grabbed onto a wall for balance and swatted another crip across the back of one of his legs, sending his knees buckling to the ground.

Spot whacked one with his cane, leaving a deep gash across the crip's cheek; Spot turned his head and noticed Starlight and Notebook, standing not too far away. His eyes widened in shock and terror

"I told ya to stay in…' Before Spot could say more, he was then clouted in the jaw by the same crip he had gashed, Spot fell to the cobblestone surface the crip took advantage of Spot's temporary position and kicked his stomach, causing Spot to double over in distress. Star gasped, and ran toward him hastening to assist him.

Spot realized this through the corner of his eye and managed to shout through gritted teeth "Don't worry about me, jus get out of here!" Sarah ignored his protests, and continued to assist him. Suddenly she felt a large strong arm surround her chest, and lift her up. She then noticed the glint of a knife press against her frail neck, her breath caught in her throat.

Starlight knew exactly what to do. She elbowed him harshly in the ribs, slammed on his foot, spun around and kicked him in the groin, followed by a push sending him sprawling into a pile of junk.

"You better watch out you stupid street rats, we'll make sure your sent to the refuge by morning!" Oscar said bluffing. The Delancy's and the crips then fled from the Newsies in horror.

Spot stared at Starlight in disbelief, shocked and very impressed at what she had just done. Getting up, Spot's temper then snapped like a twig. "What da hell are ya doin here?"

"You should be thanking me for saving your life!' Star exclaimed.

"She's right Spot, If it wasn't for Sarah we wouldn't have known to come and help you guys out." Takoda said.

"Dere were more crips then mine and your Newsies put togetha' Jack added.

"We could've still handled it ourselves, us Brooklyn Newsies neva lost a fight." Spot said stubbornly.

"Well deres a first time for everytin, aint dere Spot" Jack replied. Spot gave Jack his deadliest glare.

"What da hell is da big deal? We beat dere asses, so jus forget about it!" Cassie shouted, trying to lighten things up.

Spot turned away from Jack and pointed his cane in Sarah's direction "I told you'se to stay in Brooklyn! You could've gotten _hurt, _or_ killed _for dat matta!' "Doesn't dat mean anythin ta ya?' Spot roared in anger, his face slightly red from both anger, and humiliation, because he reluctantly knew that if it weren't for them, it would be quite difficult to beat those crips, especially because there was so many of them.

"You are not my controller! I choose my _own_ life, and I make my _own _decisions!" Sarah yelled.

"Our parents were bad enough, the last thing she needs to deal with is you and your temper! Now stop being so pig headed and be a gentleman! She wanted to help Spot, and she did, expect it and accept it!" Notebook shouted.

Star and Notebook left everyone speechless, including Spot himself. Notebook, normally the shy one of the group that kept to herself surprised them all with her statement.

Notebook turned on her heel and walked off heading towards the lodging house. "Well I neva could have expected that!" Kid Blink said surprisingly.

"I could." Starlight said happily, proud of what Notebook did, following her friend.

"Unbelievable" Spot grumbled, clearly annoyed. " Well fellas, let's get back ta Brooklyn, I gotta tink some tings trough" Spot headed back toward the Brooklyn Bridge, with the Brooklyn Newsies following.

The Manhattan Newsies then walked back to their lodging house.

Spot sat out on the fire escape, he felt an ache in almost every part of his body; he once again was contemplating over his thoughts. _"Starlight just seems to blow my mind…she did kinda help me and da newsies out dere…I shoulda known she wasn't gonna stay in Brooklyn while we was at risk of getting hoit …I really like dis goil she's beautiful, nice smart, amazing. I could go on forever… Conlon what's a matter wit you? I aint in love I jus met dis goil a few days ago_… _but she's like no one I ever met_ _before…and when I kissed her… dat was sumtin… I hope she aint mad…I guess I owe Star an apology…mine as well jus get it ova and done wit." _Spot dreaded apologizing, but he knew he had to, tomorrow he decided that he would go to Manhattan, and apologize for his stubbornness and lack of co-operation.

Back at the Manhattan lodging house…

Notebook and Star walked inside the lodging house followed by the Newsies. As soon as the door was closed, Notebook was pestered with comments and questions, "Looks like our quiet Notebook has come out of 'er shell!' Boots called from one of the far bunks.

Looks like dat little voice inside of ya decided ta come out!' Mush called from one of the bunks.

"It seems like she put those words inside that creative head of hers to good use' David replied.

Notebook rolled her eyes, "Boy, news sure does travel fast!'

"Of course we're the Newsies' Les cried, as he stood beside his brother David.

The chatter and laughter continued, Star and Notebook were having yet another profound conversation…

"So, how was your night with Spot, before this altercation of course' Notebook asked.

Sarah sighed, and a look of joy rested upon her face. "Well…I kissed him'

"You kissed him! That's a start, he must like you' "How'd it feel, probably romantic or amazing!' Notebook replied

"It felt amazing alright' "It felt like I was gonna melt in his arms and together we would float up to the everlasting starry sky.Just thinking about it gives me butterflies' Star said as chills jolted down her spine.

"Yes, if you put it that way, definitely romantic' Notebook responded. "What about when you kiss Takoda how does that feel?" Star asked interestingly.

"Well…hmm how can I word this?" Notebook asked, blushing deeply.

"Word it like you would if you were writing a book!" Starlight suggested. Then Maddie remembered how she described it in her notebook, and said

"Okay, well, it felt as if I was soaring through the sky like a bird, and at the same time drowning, unable to swim up to the surface and breath a sweet breath of air. I felt trapped or encased in a world where my feeling's were reality.' "This world felt blind to me, I felt weak and small to the outside world but to Takoda I suppose I was strong…'

"That was beautiful' Star gasped.

Notebook shrugged, "it was nothing…' "Are you still angry with Spot?" Notebook questioned.

"I really don't know… when I kissed him I hadn't a care and the world. And he seemed so sweet and kind…" Star said trailing off into an amorous gaze.

Suddenly her sentimental look turned cold. "Then the next thing you know he's yelling in my face, telling me what's right and what's wrong! I don't need him doing that, I can think for myself" Sarah replied grimly.

"Sounds like your slowly starting to fall in love." Maddie stated.

"What makes you think that?" Star asked. "Well for one thing, you can't get your mind off each other, another you don't mind spending a whole night with him!" Notebook said slyly.

"Madelaine!" Starlight shouted diffidently, causing Notebook to leap and nearly tumble off the bed.

"What?' "I was only stating the obvious!' Notebook cried.

Star and Notebook laughed blissfully, and continued their unfathomable talk, and not before long it was time for bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Beneath the Willow

Chapter 10 

The next afternoon at Tibby's was the normal routine of chatter, laughter and the clatter of cutlery, "Ta ra ra boom de ay! Ta ra ra boom de ay!" The Newsies chanted energetically.

Starlight and Notebook sat at a booth talking with Cassie, Jack and Takoda. "So how was your morning at Medda's so far?" Cassie asked.

"It's going great! I've been learning a lot of new dance steps, and ways to sing, and I still have to learn more later on today. Medda's giving me a lunch break." Sarah answered.

Suddenly the door opened swiftly, and the room went quiet, the chanting abruptly stopped, Spot walked in casually, his eyes glancing around the room.

"Star, I need ta talk ta ya." Spot replied, paying no attention to the silence, and stares of the Newsies.

"Okay, start talking' Star impelled.

Spot crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in frustration "Alone!' he said in aggravation.

Star scoffed, stepped out of the booth and began towards the door, Spot now outside waiting.

"What did you want?' Star said, prompting him.

"Look, are you gonna co-operate wit me or not?' Spot replied temperamentally, noticing Star's irritated attitude towards him.

"Well then say what you need to say' Star encouraged.

"Well, I…uh wanted to apologize for las' night…Sorry' Spot said warily.

Star crossed her arms and nodded, simply accepting his apology.

"So dat's it?'… "Don't I get a kiss or sumtin?' Spot said smirking cunningly.

"Spot I appreciate you apologizing, but last night the Manhattan Newsies came and helped you out, you gotta admit that without them, it would have been quite a mess. The least you could have done was thank them." Spot rolled his eyes and motioned his way back into Tibby's, Star following behind him.

Once again the room went quiet. "Look fella's, Tiger, Jackey-boy, all of yous me and da Brooklyn Newsies want ta thank you'se all for las' night…'

As the words were uttered from Spot's mouth, the room went silent, the Newsies were shocked at first, and baffled expression crossed their faces. They then nodded their heads, for they new to take his gratitude, because it was rare to be thanked by Spot Conlon.

"No problem Spot" Jack simply answered. The rest of the room was silent for fear of pressing their luck.

"Well ya owed me for da strike, so I'll take dis as a payback". Spot said trying to break the tension, and forget about what he just did.

The Newsies murmured agreement in mumbled replies of: "Yea, sure Spot" and soon continued their chatter.

"Ta ra ra boom de ay!' "Ta ra ra boom de ay' they sang cheerfully. Spot glanced at Star, to see if she was looking at him, and to his enjoyment she was. Spot gave Starlight a sly smirk, as he moved towards her. Starlight began to quietly giggle to herself, as Spot moved closer to her, her giggles were altered into a fit of hilarity. "So do I get me kiss now?" Spot asked grinning wolfishly.

"I can arrange something." Star said with a grin taking Spot by the hand, and leading him outside.

Notebook, noticing this from across the room, thought to herself _"What are those two love birds up to now?'_

They got outside, and Spot suddenly stopped Sarah "Come wit me… I know just da place!" Spot coaxed taking the lead, and bringing Star some in some direction.

"The place for what?" Starlight asked curiously.

"You'll see, jus trust me alright."

"Alright" Star answered elatedly. He held her hand and eagerly raced down the cobblestone streets through crowds of people and horse and carriages. They finally reached their target. It was Central Park.

Spot lead Star under a willow tree. Star looked confused, until she saw the sly look on Spots face and suddenly realized why he brought her here. Central Park was often a popular place for lovers.

Star wrapped her arms around Spot's neck, his back against the trunk of the willow tree. She looked into his anxious blue eyes and softly placed a kiss on his lips where his charming seductive words were spoken. The kiss she gave, was first sweet, Spot's tongue brushed her lips demanding entrance, she accepted.

As they teased each other's mouths with their tongues, Star then deepened the kiss with a fiery determination, full of passionate and vivacity, all her thoughts vanished, except for the avid feelings that raced through her blood, and the feeling she felt when their lips locked, powerfully yet of sweet desire for the longing to undergo the feverish experience of paradise.

They pulled apart to catch their breath. Star gasped for a lungful of air, she stared at Spot and noticed his astonished expression, he grinned from ear to ear in amazement,

"Wow…' Spot replied surprised. With his back against the willow's trunk, his hat was lopsided, and his hair was muddled from being pressed against the tree. Star began to laugh at Spot's appearance, and expression.

Suddenly a cunning idea filled Spot's mind, he couldn't get enough of Star's lips against his own. When Starlight had kissed him he felt astounded and a wave of sexual pleasure overcome him,

"Now it's my turn' Spot replied seductively, swiftly turning Star, so _her_ back was against the tree, wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her into him, her body compressing against his own. He placed his right hand on the small of her back. Spot leaned in and kissed Star intensely, letting all his amorous emotions for Sarah pool into the kiss like a swift river, causing her lips to feel slightly sore,

It was now, in that moment Sarah finally discovered that he could truly love her… Star began to kiss him back ardently. They continued to kiss deeply, and Spot's hand shifted from her back to cup her cheek, slowly his hand moved and he began to run his fingers softly through Star's loose locks of silky, dark hair.

Spot's hand slid down from her hair, down to neck and finally to her shoulder where he slowly and soothingly took his chances and slipped his fingers down to her left breast, close to her heart. As he neared her breast Spot could feel her heart pounding faster. Before he could reach his target, Star hurriedly broke the kiss.

"What's a matta? I thought you were enjoyin dis, I know I was!" Spot said humorously.

"Of course I was enjoying it but…" Before Star could say more, Spot interrupted "Well why did ya stop?" Spot asked with a puzzled expression.

"I gotta get back to Medda's before I'm to late, and you have to sell the rest of your papes." Star blurted, in a hurry to get back to Medda's.

"Never fear! Brooklyn is here! No worries me shinin star." Spot said smirking confidently, and putting his hand out like the Prince Charming he was, for Star to hold.

"Why thank you kind sir" Star replied appreciatively. She gratefully took it, and together they walked hand in hand, down the busy streets of New York.

They arrived at Tibby's, just in time, Tibby's was just beginning to clear up as the Newsies headed out, to sell the rest of their papes. Star headed towards Notebook, to tell her latest adventure and Spot went to a booth to gather his belongings.

As Spot placed his papes in a neat pile, and grabbed his cane he could see Jack heading towards from the corner of his eye. "What is it Jacky-boy?" Spot asked annoyed, knowing he was going to be bombarded with questions, with his back facing Jack he picked up his papes.

"So what did you two love boids do?"

"Not much, and besides, it aint ya business" Spot answered, beginning to walk towards Star.

"Spot I aint stupid, I know ya to much, you had to have done sumtin, did ya bring her to da willow?" Jack taunted.

Spot paused, huffed and turned around to face him. "Alright Jacky-boy if it's dat important to ya I'll tell ya, ye I took her to da willow, she's still innocent so dere's no worries, but dere's sumtin about her…she's different Jack…she always seems ta blow ma mind, she's me shinin star..." Spot replied gazing fondly at Starlight chattering, and laughing with Notebook.

"Looks like your skirt chasin days are ova." Jack replied.

'Hey hey hey I don't chase dem Jackeyboy, dey chase me." Spot answered smirking proudly. Jack chuckled playfully patting Spot on the back, and heading out the door.

Suddenly a bewildered expression crossed Spot's face, as he thought about what Jack said. _"Is dat Jacky-boy right? Could I really be startin ta fall in love?' _Spot shrugged off the thought, and walked towards Star and noticed her whispering something in Notebook's ear, causing the both to rupture into a fit of giggles.

"What's goin on here ladies?' "Am I interruptin sumtin?' Spot asked curiously, smirking smugly.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Notebook replied, her eyes downcast unable to meet Spot's stare.

"Star we better get goin, ya don't wanna be late." Spot said.

"True, true alright Maddie I'll see ya later, when we have another one of our deep discussions." Sarah said winking lightheartedly.

"Lata Notebook." Spot said.

They then parted and headed for Medda's. "What did ya mean by…_deep_ discussions." Spot asked peculiarly.

"It's part of our routine, we have one every night, we've done it since we were young children." Star answered,

"What do ya guys talk about?" Spot questioned, wondering if he were one of the topics under discussion.

"Everything, living life, learning from your mistakes, and love."

"Love? Who ya got in mind?" Spot asked grinning slyly.

"Oh just this guy, an amazing guy actually, when ever I'm around him butterflies fill my stomach, and when he looks at me with those spectacular cerulean eyes I feel…"she glanced at Spot to see his expression.

"Keep goin" Spot said curiously.

She remembered what Notebook had said about love, and indeed it was true, she continued, "I feel as if I was soaring through the sky like a bird," She said spreading her arms out as if she was going to take off and fly. She went on. "And at the same time drowning, unable to swim and breath." Thinking about what she had said, Star realized that she had just about poured her heart out to Spot, and awkwardness overcame her. She slowly gazed at Spot to see his reaction. "I was always known to speak my mind." Star said breaking the tension.

Spot walked silently gaping over her every move, as she continued to walk down the cobblestone street. Trailing of to his thoughts and urges about Sarah "_Wow… she really seems ta like me, she's incredible…." _Spot was then shaken out of his thoughts and realized they had arrived at Medda's place.

"I guess I'll see you later?' Sarah said.

"Yea, at da lodgin house?' Spot asked, hoping his face looked blank and hid any evidence of his earlier thoughts, he failed miserably and smirked, his eyes sparkled with hidden affection.

"Alright!' Sarah nodded, taking the petty hint and walked into Medda's. Spot stood love struck at the door for a brief moment, mesmerized of the thought of Sarah, his shining Starlight, and turned to leave.


	11. Chapter 11: Out to Little Italy

Chapter 10

Notebook and Tiger walked along the cobblestone streets, they had sold all of their few papes and were eager to get some fresh air.

"Takoda, I've been wanting to ask you something' Notebook said, turning to him.

"What was that something?' Takoda replied, his arm round Notebook's waist.

"Stop that!' Notebook chided gently, "I can't think when you do that' "Well, what does your name mean?'

Takoda paused, "It means _'friend to everyone'_

"Suits you' Notebook replied, absentmindedly. "Takoda…what's it like to—nothing'

"Tell me' he incited softly.

"Later' she told him.

Takoda laughed but let the question pass "Notebook?'

"Yes?' she replied.

"You worry me sometimes, you seem so secretive, as if your hiding something from me' "I feel lost, knowing you are troubled by something I can't fix' "I want to help, but I can't without invading your privacy' Takoda sighed.

"_Lost?' "He knows I'm hiding something from him' "But what am I hiding?' Notebook thought. _Aloud she said,"What am I hiding?'

"Feelings and emotion…I sometimes hear you at night crying' "I want to dry those tears' he replied.

Feeling embarrassed Notebook turned away Takoda brushed her arm. "Please…' he plead.

Notebook faced him. "I keep having this nightmare…of us being forced to leave—and then returning to find you've found someone else to love' Notebook quickly brushed the forming tears from her eyes.

Takoda then wrapped Notebook in his arms in a loving embrace. "Never will I betray you like that' "And if you feel like being quiet, if ever you need to speak your mind' "I will listen and be here' "If you ever need to cry, you can cry on my shoulder' "And when the mirror tells us we're older, I'll hold you and be here for you' "I will tell you everything you are to me and always I will be here for you…' he vowed.

"You don't—' Notebook began but was cut off as Takoda replied: "No. Don't talk, just listen'. Notebook fell silent. "I keep feeling this peculiar urge for you each morning and every time we leave I feel an ache deep in my heart' "I've realized that I desire to be a part of you' "I love you, Madelaine Johnsons…'

Notebook looked stunned. She had seen an odd spark in his eye that day, one she had never seen before. It was there now.

Takoda looked at Notebook's shocked expression and mistook it for guilt. That misjudgment broke his heart. "You are hiding something Notebook'

"No' "I'm not hiding anything, Takoda' she said, startled that he would make that accusation.

"Don't deny it, Maddie…' Takoda slowly turned and walked away leaving Maddie to stand in the street alone. Maddie ran to catch up with him.

"Takoda' she said, falling in step with his long strides.

"I gave you my heart, Maddie' "Does that mean anything to you?' Takoda replied his voice cold.

"Takoda, It means everything to me!' Maddie replied her voice strained.

"Oh, so your trying to win me back so you can break my heart a second time?' Takoda wheeled around to face her, Maddie shrank back, suddenly afraid.

Takoda turned away and continued his walk down the street.

"No' "Please listen to me…' "Takoda I'd give you my life' "I'd take a bullet to the heart for you' "Just please listen!' Maddie cried, her voice choking over with grief.

Takoda looked back at Notebook, he saw a beseeching look in her eyes, asking him to love her again. His heart twisted and he walked back to her and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry' he apologized, "Truly I am' ever so slowly he eased his mouth over hers in a kiss, he savored the taste of this kiss for it told his heart that she had nothing to hide and that made his heart swell with thankfulness and love.

"I love you too, Tiger' Notebook whispered after breaking the kiss.

"For that I'm glad' "I could never leave you here alone…' Tiger murmured in her ear, the tone in his voice was sincere making Notebook shiver delightfully.

"He told you loved you!" Star exclaimed quite astounded, meanwhile they discussed their day as they sat in the bunkroom. "Yes he did, and can you please keep it down!" Notebook replied in a hushed tone. Unsuccessfully, the Newsies overheard Star and Notebook's conversation, "No worries Notebook, we already heard da news." Jack replied. "Well I suppose the news was going to come out one way or another." Notebook scowled. "News travels fast when you're a Newsie." Sarah said lightheartedly. "Carry in da banner!" The Newsies chanted merrily, appreciably accommodating the joke.

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked Takoda. "Hey, look who it is!" Crutchy called from a bunk. The room then erupted in an array of cheers and murmurs and pats for a job well done. Looking around the roomed baffled at the scene, he turned to Notebook who shrugged, and gestured her hand towards the jovial Newsies. Getting the hint of the gossip he glared at the Newsies, but unable to keep a straight face, a smile tugged at his mouth.

The chatter continued. As hours crawled by, silence and darkness enclosed the city of enthralling Manhattan, as the Newsies, went to bed. Shopkeepers and merchants closed their shops for the night and headed home where families awaited them.

"Maddie!' Sarah whispered, climbing quietly down to her friend's bunk, and placing herself to sit near Notebooks pillow.

"What now?' Notebook grunted. "Sarah, it's late and I've had a long day' Maddie chided.

"But this is important' Sarah replied.

"Oh alright' Notebook sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position to talk to her friend.

"It's about Spot. When I'm around him butterflies fill my stomach. It's a pleasurable poison surging through you veins. When he looks at me, I feel like I'm soaring through the sky like a bird, like anything's possible. But at the same time drowning, unable to swim and breath, because my breath gets caught in my throat, it's a surprising emotion. A giddy feeling you experience in the pit of your gut, just like how you explained it. It's a wonderful desire, and something I never felt before.. I'm afraid I have fallen into his charming trap" Star continued to whisper, and said "I explained it to him, I told him the way I felt about him…but I'm unsure if he feels the same.' Star replied concerned.

Notebook nodded in understanding, "I know exactly how you feel, you took the words from my mouth. I feel the same way, not knowing for sure if Takoda loves me or not' Maddie replied. "Star, I've seen the way Spot looks at you, that certain spark he saves only for you. If I know that look I'd say it's love, one day you'll get the hint. I can see why this couldn't wait till morning, now go back to bed." Notebook replied yawning.

As Starlight obediently crawled back into her top bunk, she whispered. "Thanks Maddie." She was grateful for her friend's wise, and reassuring advice. "Save the thanks for tomorrow, you'll most likely need it again, can I sleep in peace now?" Notebook asked ironically. "Yes" Star replied quietly giggling.

"Good, now go to bed" Notebook grumbled.

The two finally collapsed into a world of dreams, where their imaginations soared, until the morning's golden glow graced the skies with a new day…

The next morning the Newsies woke up and did their regular routine of carrying in the banner, while Starlight headed to Medda's to practice for the show.

Notebook was in for a surprise, because Takoda had something else planned, he had decided to tell Notebook something.

Takoda and Notebook walked along the street selling papes when they could and discussing headlines when they had run out of topics to talk about.

"You know how I like to do woodworking?' he asked.

"Yes, and dare I say it you're very good at it too' Notebook praised.

"Well I was thinking of opening my own wood shop' he replied. "Put my talents to use'

"That's great!' Notebook cried, a smile brightening her face.

"Only one problem: I have no idea how to start one' Takoda said. But I'll get to that later, right now I want to do something special for you tonight'

"Nonsense! You don't have to do that for me' Notebook said.

"I want to' Takoda insisted. "I want to take you out to dinner, anywhere you want'

"Oh alright if you insist' Notebook sighed.

**Later that evening…**

Notebook paced the floor as she wrung a handkerchief, timidly twisting it nervously in her hands.

"Can you stop pacing back and forth, it's driving me nuts!" Star called from her bunk, briefly viewing her costume sketches for the show.

"Pacing helps me think!" Notebook replied back.

"Did you at least find something to wear?" Sarah asked inquisitively.

"No, I haven't." Notebook answered.

"Well we gotta definitely do something about that." Starlight said tossing the sketches to the side, and jumping down from her bunk.

"What have you got in mind?" Notebook inquired.

"Well you don't want to exaggerate your outfit to much, you're not going to a ball!" Star giggled.

"That much is true, I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Notebook agreed.

"I suggest you wear something simple with class. Perhaps a nice white blouse, this pale green skirt with the embroidery, to bring out your eyes, and the necklace he made for you." Star recommended, pulling out the clothes from the luggage.

"That seems nice." Notebook contemplated aloud.

"It would look great, try it on." Star suggested.

Notebook headed toward the stall to change. Once the lock was secured, she stuck her hand up in the open roof stall and said, "Skirt, please' Star passed her the skirt and, and a moment later Notebook's hand popped up again, "Stockings and blouse please' Star passed her the stockings and blouse.

Within five minutes she emerge from the stall, fully dressed and ready. Noticing Notebook's usual un-kept braid, Star stood and eyed her and said, "We gotta do something about your hair."

"Just fix the braid I guess." Notebook replied with a shrug.

"No, we're gonna let it loose!" Star said comically.

"It's gonna get all frizzy." Notebook complained.

"Okay then, let's put it half up, and half down. We'll hold some of your hair back with this hair ornament." Star pulled out a butterfly shaped, silver hair trinket, fixed with tiny emeralds from Notebook's jewelry box.

"It's perfect." Notebook remarked.

Starlight carefully unraveled Notebook's braid, allowing long locks of golden-blonde, to cascade down to the middle or her back. She then gently brushed out the knots, and carefully grabbed a portion of Notebook's hair and placed in the trinket to keep the hair in place.

"You look great!" Star exclaimed.

"Thanks Sarah." Maddie replied.

"Save the thanks for tomorrow, you'll most likely need it again!" Star giggled, getting Notebook back from a couple nights ago.

"I most likely would." Notebook replied honestly. "Oh and before I forget, have you seen Spot lately?'

The sound of Spot's name flowed through Star's mind it sent chills down her spine. "No, he's in Brooklyn doing some business of his, but I'm thinking of paying him a visit tomorrow.'

"Oh" was all Notebook said as she waved goodbye to Star.

Opening the door to walk outside, she felt the air's slight chill. Ignoring it, she walked quietly along the street. Notebook looked around at the normally bustling streets and sighed. "Its so peaceful and quiet here now" she whispered breathing in the crisp air.

She heard another voice behind her, "Yes, like a forest at dusk" "And you a quiet _luntook_ walking along a path."

Notebook turned and was greeted by Takoda's warm smile. "Hello" she whispered, grinning. "What exactly is a _luntook_?"

"It's what I call a deer" "You look different tonight" he noticed. "More like a lady of the forest then a newsie"

"Is that good?' Notebook asked also noticing his change in appearance. He wore a shirt that seemed to be made from buckskin; pants of the same fashion and his black hair seemed to be damp from a recent wash. As he pulled her into an embrace she also smelled soap and a faint spicy smell of fresh wood and pine, She like that scent.

"No matter what you wear or how you look, you'll always be beautiful, it's what's inside that counts' Takoda replied grinning, and softly brushing a kiss over Notebook's cheek.

Notebook sighed. "Shall we continue?'

Takoda nodded and led Notebook to a nearby restaurant, in Little Italy.

Once seated, a lanky, young Italian waiter dressed in a clean white shirt, black pants and an apron round his waist came to the table.

Placing a wine bottle on the table, the waiter addressed them in a thick Italian accent " 'ello, my name is Luigi and I will be your waiter" "what can I get for you on dis bella notte?"

Takoda motioned for Notebook to order first.

"I'd like spaghetti please" she replied.

"Good choice. Lasagna for me" Takoda told Luigi.

Luigi nodded, "Alright, lasagna for you and spaghetti for the bella ragatsa' he then turned at the sound of a crash.

Suddenly they heard a smash like the smashing of a plate and Italian yelling, and cursing, coming from the kitchen. Someone was obviously angry.

A plump chef waddled out of the kitchen doorway, shaking a ladle in his pudgy fingers and shouting something in Italian. "Luigi, get your butt down 'ere boy" "A cursed plate has fallen and I need someone to pick up the pieces!"

"Excuse me a minute something's troubling my boss" Luigi then hurried towards the kitchens.

As they waited, Takoda and Notebook discussed the weather and other common things.

"I like it here, its very nice" Notebook replied glancing around the small Italian restaurant. The clean tables were covered with sheer white tablecloths, polished silverware and in tiny candleholders, the candles flickered offering their light to the dim atmosphere. The music played, as the mirth from the music echoed around the room it give the atmosphere a cozy, romantic feel.

"I thought you would" Takoda smiled.

Feeling calm and drowsy, Notebook sighed and propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek against her hand. Her mind drifted as she looked intently at Takoda's face and the way the candlelight cast strange shadows on his deep brown eyes, turning them black and making them sparkle. _"This is certainly a night. I wonder what the future will hold" "A home, children…Wait! Maddie be reasonable, you're barely sixteen! It's not the time to be thinking such thoughts!"_

Notebook shook her head to clear it and asked. "Takoda, what was your past like?"

Looking at her, Takoda answered, "My past?" "Well, during my childhood I lived near the forest, in a small home with my father and younger sister" "My mother died in childbirth with my sister"

Notebook looked down; shamefaced "I'm sorry to bring up painful memories"

Takoda shook his head. "I'm glad to get them off my chest" he continued. "I was taught how to fish and track down animals" "Much like my ancestors." "My father would often tell me I was like Askuwheteau, one of the founders of my family." "A few years after my mother's death, my father showed evidence of his depression. When I was ten, my sister was seven at the time, he told me he didn't think he could live like this…" "When I was sixteen my father told me I should go off and pursue my own life. My younger sister left to live with a dear aunt of mine in the country and I went to see if I could make a living. I havn't seen both my father or sister since then and it's been almost another year…"

"Oh…What is your sister's name?"

"Mapiya" "It means _sky_"

"It's beautiful" "Why was she called that?"

"Because she was always looking to the sky, the color of her eyes. Looking into the future and not worrying about the present"

"What about the past?" Notebook asked.

"She made stories out of the past, a great young storyteller she was," Takoda chuckled, "I remember she told me one of a woman who was searching for her sibling and when she found him, she also found friends and a home…that's the only story I remember the most of. Then she left for my aunt's home, telling me to not forget her stories and to come back home someday…and that was it."

Luigi then cut in. "Am I interrupting something here?"

"Oh no, please go on" Notebook absently replied, thinking of what Takoda had just revealed and how painful it must have been to leave both home and family and to not hear from them in almost one full year…

"Sorry about all the mess, it's cleaned up now!" "Hope it didn't trouble you"

Seeing as Notebook seemed distracted, Takoda shook her head and answered. "No trouble at all."

"Well the good news is, your food is ready." Luigi smiled.

As the warm food was placed on the food, and the waiters had retreated to the kitchen, Takoda continued his story, Notebook drifting back from her daze and listening.

"I didn't know where I was going to make a new life, so I traveled from one place to another, following my heart, much like you did, and went where my footsteps took me. They led me to the best place in the world."

"What place was that?" Notebook asked, quite curious.

"Right here, with you" Takoda answered, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, his eyes sparkling.

Notebook tried not to blush but failed and ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm flattered."

Soon after they finished and left, the couple walked along the street. "Thanks for the wonderful night" Notebook said.

"You're welcome" Takoda whispered, the heat in his voice sending cold shivers down Notebook's back. _"It's a popular night for lovers" "Wonder if he'll …No! Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts!" "My love life seems to be filled with bad thoughts lately!"_

After a long pause, Notebook took a deep breath and folded her hands, trembling a little, finally she took his hand and as he faced her, the words caught in her throat. Finally, she settled for the simple question. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Anything." he replied, noticing her shaking. "You're trembling, love. Something wrong?"

She grinned and ducked her head so he couldn't see the joyful tears she shed. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head, and whispered, "I love you, Tiger."

Deep in her heart she knew she loved him and nothing could change that. Takoda edged closer and kissed her forcibly, cradling the back of her head in his hands and feeling Notebook gasp and slowly relax. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him, "So Tiger, what am I to you now?"

He laughed, "You are who you've always been, nothing changed, though this night has played with my eyes and made me dizzy with love."

Notebook laughed. "It's New York, that's all!" "It's New York and love…" she kissed his cheek and took his hand, running and laughing along the empty street. "Come on!"

He knew she spoke the truth. Love had gotten to them all…


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping Spree

**Chapter 12:**

**Shopping Spree**

The next morning, the Newsies woke up to clear blue, sunny skies. Star awoke with a huge smile on her face. She contentedly jumped of her top bunk and was about to put on Spot's old and worn in clothes, but then decided that it was time to get a new Newsie wardrobe. "Maddie, take a day off selling today lets go shopping!" Star exclaimed.

Notebook was caught off guard, _"I should be used to this by now, Sarah is pretty unpredictable, but that does sound like a good idea." _Notebook's eyes slightly opened, and she rolled over to look out the window. _"It's a beautiful day out, but I just can't get out of bed today_". Knowing Star would protest, she rolled her eyes "I'd like to" Notebook replied as she slowly made her way out of bed, along with the other exhausted Newsies.

"Great! Let's get our money together, and head out." Star replied, cautiously removing the hidden small chest from their luggage, where they kept their allowance. Star took out some money and evenly divided it. "Take this." Star said excitedly placing half the money in Notebook's hand.

Notebook looked down at the money, then up at Star, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why don't you just give it to me when we actually have our daily wardrobe on." Notebook asked curiously.

"Just take it so I don't have to worry about giving it to you later." Star said placing her portion of money in a small blue handbag. "Speaking of a daily wardrobe, I actually feel like wearing a nice skirt today." Star replied, pulling out a longblue tiered skirt that was narrow and slightly flared out at the end. The skirt was trimmed in a thin line of dark blue lace.

"It's amazing how we traded skirts for more comfortable pants, only to be found in skirts again." Star laughed, and then pulled out some undergarments, and a white blouse. The sleeves were short and somewhat puffy, and the neck of the blouse was square scooped. Star then quickly headed to the stalls to change.

Along the way she bumped into Takoda. "Oh morning Takoda, Maddie and I are taking the day off sellin today. We're goin shoppin, cuz were in desperate need of a new Newsie wardrobe." Star replied while walking towards the stall, and then entering.

"Why? Youse finally tired of wearin Spots' clothes." Jack tauntingly shouted.

"Ye, it's about time I got some woikin clothes for meself." Star shouted from the stall. The Newsies chuckled at her accent.

"Look's like you'se finally catchin on." Mush commented.

Star smiled, contented. Takoda chuckled, and motioned his way toward Maddie's bunk where she stood picking out her clothes for the day. "So Star tells me your going shopping today, a great place for some Newsie clothes is _'Workwear'_ on Fifth Avenue."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Maddie replied pecking him on the cheek with a kiss. Notebook then gathered her clothes, and headed for the stalls to change.

Star stepped out of the stall in her daily wardrobe as Notebook went in after her. Mouths dropped, Silence drifted through the room. Star smiled, then slightly lifted up the sides of her skirt and bowed as if to curtsy. She balanced her weight on the toes of her left foot, and with her right she kicked up and began to spin on the balls of her feet. Her skirt flowed as she spun and her dark hair flared out behind her. She resembled a dancing gypsy.

"Wats' a matta? You'se neva seen a goil before? " Cassie shouted mockingly.

"Oh I'se seen many goils before, goigious ones too." Racetrack commented. He then went up to Star who was still dancing, put his hand out like a gentlemen, and asked, "May I have dis dance Miss." Star giggled at Racetracks absurdity. "I'd love to, kind sir." She answered grabbing both of Race's hands. Star was a good three inches taller then Race, but together they lightheartedly danced, prancing around the room causing the Newsies to laugh uncontrollably at the wacky sight.

"Save your energy for shopping, we got a lot of walking to do." Maddie replied laughing as she walked out of the stall. The Newsies glanced Notebook's way not fully realizing Notebook's ensemble, and once noticing how different she looked there heads quickly turned back in her direction. They stood and stared. Notebook could feel her face grow hot and a blush creeping to her cheeks, smoothing out a long lilac silk skirt trimmed with pale lavender lace, Maddie looked doubtful as she fumbled with the lace cuffs on her white blouse. "Is it too much?" Notebook asked awkwardly.

"Maddie you look amazing!" Star exclaimed, running towards her friend.

"You'se a lucky man Tiger." Kid Blink teased.

Takoda agreed and walked towards her. He then placed his arm around her, and kissed the crown of her head.

"Aright fellas show's ova!" It's time ta sell da papes." Jack shouted rounding up the newsboys and gently shoving some out the washroom doorway. Maddie looked over her shoulder at Jack behind her, and nodded a thank you. The Newsies gathered their belongings and headed out to begin their day.

Star and Notebook walked down the creaky stairs to the streets. "Takoda was telling me there's a great place for working clothes called _'Workwear' _on Fifth Avenue." Maddie replied as they made their way down the cobblestone and dirt roads, passing crowds and horse-drawn carriages.

"Let's head to Fifth Avenue then." Star said, motioning for Notebook to fallow. They passed the bakery, and the aroma of freshly baked goods wafted through the streets. There were windows with quaint displays of feathered hats and scarves of many colors. Pearls, extravagant gowns and shoes stood in another. They briefly glanced at the fineries of their life back in England, and often stopped to try on some colorful scarves and hats of all shapes, and sizes. As they continued to walk along Fifth Avenue they noticed, a woman with two young daughters walked from one of the fancy dress shops, they looked to be first-class by the frills and ribbons of the finely woven dresses they wore. The youngest looked about seven years of age and was motioning towards a large puddle. The mother quickly pulled the girl away and told her in a scolding tone: "Now you wouldn't want to get your gorgeous dress all muddy, now would you?"

The girl seemed to object but finally shook her head sadly and promptly followed her mother, glancing back at the puddle longingly as she left.

"Now that looks familiar." Maddie replied irritated.

"Tell me about it…it seemed so familiar that I could actually feel the little girl's grief." Sarah replied as she remembered her childhood. "But we don't got to worry about that now, right?" She asked trying to look on the bright side of things.

"No…we don't." Maddie answered. _" I hope we don't…it's too late to go back now, nor do I plan to anyway…unless father comes for me…" _Maddie's thoughts were then interrupted when Star shouted excitedly." Look! There's '_Workwear'." _The two hurried into the store, and as they entered the bell chimed. The shop was rather plain with whitewashed walls and boxes lined up around some of the walls. A middle- aged woman with dark hair in a low sophisticated bun, sat at the tattered front desk. She looked up and smiled kindly. "Good afternoon ladies, can I help you with anything." She asked.

"Yes we're looking for some comfortable working pants and shirts." Star answered.

"Well we got lot's of those, follow me." The lady said getting out of her seat, and heading toward the back of the shop. Notebook and Star followed, and saw that there were a variety of shirts and pants to chose from.

"Thank-you." Maddie said analyzing a shirt.

"No problem, if you need me I'll be at the front desk."

"Okay" Star said picking out a pair of dark comfy looking pants. They continued to look around and choose what they needed and headed for the change rooms to try everything on. Once they were satisfied with their clothes and the fitting, they proceeded to the front desk to pay. Notebook paid first, and just before Star was about to pay she noticed a pair of bright blue suspenders hanging on one of the nearby shelves. "I have to buy those, I definitely need something to brighten up these dull working clothes." Star replied. She went over to grab the suspenders, and then came back to pay.

"Thank-you for your help." Star said just before they walked out the door. The late afternoon sun brightened the streets and made them seem more alive with color and sound, the crowds bustling around for last-minute errands.

"These crowds are thick as molasses on a hot summer day" Maddie muttered.

"Better hot then cold." Star answered.

"Yes that's true, so are you still going to visit Spot later?" Maddie questioned.

"Yup, I'm gonna bring back his clothes, since I won't be needing them any longer." Star replied, looking down at her bags.

"I wonder what adventure you guys will have tonight." Maddie curiously asked.

Star chuckled and said 'I'll be sure to tell you everything, don't you worry."

"_Everything_?" Notebook prompted.

"Well, maybe not everything." Star taunted. "Race ya back to the lodgin house!" Starlight yelled getting a head start.

"Aww, you know you'll beat me." Notebook called, forcing herself to catch up. Although they had been getting outlandish stares the girls continued to race down the cobblestone while weaving through the crowds, with their bags flailing about. They finally arrived at the lodging house.

With Notebook following, Star stumbled into the doorway with her bags knocking against the doorframes as she opened the door. They ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Kloppman sat at the desk in the forum and shook his head in disbelief while mumbling something about the rowdy girls. They reached the bunkroom dropped there bags, and collapsed on the nearest bunks, laughing uncontrollably at the chaotic uproar they had caused. "We never would have been able to do that in England!" Notebook replied through her uproarious cackle.

Star let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, and replied "Thank gosh!" They rested for five more minutes, and Star jumped of the bed. "Well it's time to go visit my Prince Charming." Star joked. She then grabbed Spot's clothes, while saying goodbye to Notebook, and headed down the stairs humming a happy tune. "Bye Kloppman!" Star chanted before she left the lodging house, with a new adventure approaching her way.


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions of the Heart

Chapter 13 

Star began to walk down the street, a sprint in her step; she wanted to get to Brooklyn quickly to see what the night had in store for her. She reached the Brooklyn Bridge and recognized a boy who looked about nine, as one of Spot's newsboys. She smiled and asked, "Have you seen Spot lately? I've come to bring his—"

"Well I was just headin your way but I'se see ya beat me to it." Star whirled around to see Spot standing there, hands tucked in his pockets, and smirking suspiciously, he looked cleaner then usual and in his eyes was an odd sparkle.

"Well I was coming to bring back your clothes, since I won't be needing them any more." Star replied handing them over to Spot.

Spot continued to stand there arms crossed as he replied with a broad grin spreading over his face. "Dats to bad, I loved seein ya in me clothes, ya looked damn good in dem too." Star giggled as she playfully threw the clothes in Spot's face. He caught, and tossed them to the small newsboy Star had noticed a few moments before, and replied "Kicks, take dis back ta me room, and _don't touch anytin_, ya got dat? Me and me lady's got's a date."

With that the little boy scurried off.

"A _date_?" she replied bemused at Spot's comment.

"Can't a man show his goil a lil love and affection?" Spot replied smirking positively, and walking off leading the way.

"_He must really need to show the way he feels about us, either that or he's gone crazy…whatever it is I'm lovin it." _Star then giggled aloud, at the thought and ran to catch up with him.

"So where are we going?"

"Dats for me ta know and youse ta find out." Spot replied taunting her.

"Well now would be a good time to find out, don't you think?" Star said a bit aggravated that he wouldn't tell.

"Da time for ya ta find out ain't gonna come any faster." Came the reply.

"But—"

"Would ya stop ya worryin! We's almost dere." Spot replied cutting Star off before she could say another word.

Star then took a deep breath, and decided she'd trust Spot's intentions. They walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying their time together, the sun was just setting and spilling orange across the streets as people bustled by, the moon was beginning to show, just a sliver of white against the darkening sky.

"We'se here." Spot replied grinning widely, at Star's reaction when she realized where they were. They reached the 'Lyceum' theatre. Across the billboard it read _"Florodora"_

. Star's eyes sparkled with delight, as she lunged at Spot and hugged him amorously. Pulling back to gaze at his gleaming eyes she exclaimed, "How did you get these tickets?"

'I got my ways." Spot answered smugly.

Star laughed and hugged him again. "Thanks so much Spot this means the world to me." "And you'se mean da woild ta me." He whispered. She tilted her head up to look at him, and gently placed a kiss on his lips, Spot pulled her closer and was more then happy to return the kiss as he deepened it.

"Come on move along!" someone called from behind them. They then pulled apart chuckling and began to walk over to the ticket vendor, handing him their tickets. Spot placed his arm around Star and together they headed in.

On each side of the Lyceum, the colours were mostly compsed of browns, reds , and yellows, with much of the walls and ceiling relieved by silver stenciled-and-painted classically inspired designs.A large hanging light fixture was a pear shaped globe of opalescent glass swung by silver wires, it dominated the space. . The balcony seats were filled with the first-class sitting up prim and proper, dressed for the occasion. Below, rows of seats sat many of the middle-class and those who had managed to afford a ticket. The huge stage stood at the far end of the room, with long beige velvet curtains hiding the set. Noise of chatter and laughter filled the theater and gave the place an atmosphere of excitement, almost as if status didn't matter when it came to the arts.

Star and Spot finally found their seats in the middle row and sat down, "I remember when when my foster-parents would take me to go to a theatric event thinking I'd find a fine suitor." Star replied chuckling.

"Well looks like ya found him." Spot replied smirking.

"Yes and a fine one to." Star replied cuddling up against his side. Spot grinned contentedly and placed his arm around Star's shoulder. She sighed blissfully as she rested her head on his shoulder, and replied,

"Little did she know that instead of watching, I wanted to be part of the act." Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the chatter stopped as the orchestra began the opening chorale. The large crimson curtains separated and 'Florodora' began.

"_Oh tell me pretty maiden, Are there anymore at home like you?" "There are a few sir, but simple girls and proper too." _

"_Then tell me pretty maiden what these simple girlies do?" _

"_Kind sir, their manners are perfection, and the opposite of mine."_ The audience then erupted into a burst of laughter.

The play continued on, into the depth of night and finished with a tremendous success.

Spot and Star, then headed out and walked along the streets, "That was a great surprise." Star said, smiling.

Spot smirked, "Aint I just full of surprises?"

The pair hadn't noticed the dimming clouds or the drizzle of rain that fell on them, until the drizzle became a downpour. The moon peeked through the blanket of dark clouds. Star grinned and, without hesitation, she grabbed Spot's hand and began dancing through the rain. Spot then twirled her, dipped her, showing her a few moves of his own. Taken aback Star replied " Wow I never knew you could dance like that."

"I'se a man wit many talents." Spot notified. Star laughed aloud, and stepped back.

"Maybe you overestimate yourself." Star taunted.

"Maybe youse underestimate me." Spot allured.

"Yet ya can't even give a girl a decent kiss." Star replied challenging him.

Spot sneered, and said "Now you'se pushin it."

Star suddenly kicked up water splashing him, and taking a leap away from him so he couldn't get her back. An astounded expression crossed his face, and suddenly his eyes turned cold, alarming Star. His expression was quickly replaced with a deceitful smirk. Recognizing that smirk, she knew he was up to no good.

Without uncertainty, she began running down the streets laughing joyously, as Spot chased her with haste. He caught up to her, grabbed her waist, and turned her around to face him. It seemed as though time froze as they gazed at each other, raindrops fell from their already- soaked hair and clothes. As Spot kissed her there, the passion they felt for one another broke free, and nothing else mattered, except being in each other's arms.

Once they broke the kiss Star smiled and replied "Perhaps you are a man with many talents." Spot smirked " Ya but you need a little work." He teased.

Star laughed as she pushed him, causing him to chuckle at her effort to shove him. "You say that now but it's funny how you keep coming back for more." Star mocked.

"Well somebody's gotta teach ya." Spot joked.

"Oh and I suppose, you think you can do that?" Star questioned arching her eyebrows defiantly.

"Ya got dat right doll." Spot said purposely provoking her as he began to walk away.

"Well, that's it no more for you! I'll be sure to kiss someone else who benefits from them." Star taunted fallowing behind him.

"Well to bad you's already in love wit me." Spot replied smugly smirking, but before Star could retort he continued "and I couldn't bare seein you wit someone else.

"Neither could I" Star responded smiling, content at what he had said. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "What time is it?" Star suddenly asked fretfully.

"I'se guessin around midnight." Spot answered as if the time didn't matter.

"Star eyes went wide with shock. "Midnight! We have to get back!" Star shouted as she grabbed Spot's hand and began running down the puddle filled streets. He chuckled while shaking his head as she dragged him to the Manhattan lodging house a few blocks down.

"Ya know runnin dere aint gonna solve anytin, eida way we'se still gonna be late." Spot said composedly.

Star then stopped her running, and dropped his hand as she turned to face him "I'm guessing you've been late many times before, since you're so positively calmed about the situation." Star presumed, as she continued to haste.

" Ya youse could say dat, it really aint dat big of a deal." Spot said trailing behind. Star rolled her eyes, and decided to slow down, after all he did have a point. Star felt a shiver down her spine, and by now she was soaked to the bone. Noticing this, Spot realized how cold he was too and approached Star from behind. He suddenly placed one hand under her legs, and the other around her back as he picked her upand ran to the lodging house as fast as he could, carrying her the entire way.

Once they reached the lodging house Spot turned the knob, and still inhis arms Star kicked open the door. The two entered with laughter full of blithe.

"So how was the theater?" Maddie replied standing in front of the door with a glass in her hand.

"It was amazing…Wait you knew about this?" Star asked quite astonished, as Spot placed her down.

"Yupp, I was informed of the surprise earlier today, and I figured you two would be out late, so I left the door unlocked, since Kloppman, and the Newsies are fast asleep." Maddie responded.

"So that's why you were questioning me about Spot earlier today, and that's why you weren't concerned about being late." Star said to the two, putting all the info together.

Maddie nodded, and Spot smirked and said "Well looks like I'se bunkin here for da night, I'se sure Jackey-boy won't mind."

Maddie gave them a strange look. "You two are soaking wet! Come in close the door, you're letting in the cold air."

The three went upstairs, Star and Spot changed into dry clothes and quietly crept into bed, "Goodnight Spot." Star whispered "Goo'night Star." Spot mumbled into his pillow.They fell asleep almost instantly, joining the rest of the Newsies in a peaceful slumber.

Three days passed since that unforgetable night, and it was the day before the show, and Starlight's big performance she had been working for. She had to put in all her energy, to perfect her last practice.

As the day went on, Sugar had been wondering if Spot had reconsidered his decision and decided to have her back, but no her eyes had betrayed her once again, the way he had looked at Star… _"He can't be falling for her! She's a hoity-toity goil just looking for trouble!' _Sugar thought, "Well if trouble is what she wants she's gettin' it!' she hissed.

About an hour later, Sugar looked up from the pape she was reading and saw Sarah amble along the cobblestone street, Sugar gathered the few of her papes and followed Star, "How ya been?' Sugar asked, trying to begin an innocent conversation.

"Hello Sugar' Star said turning to face the redhead, "I'm doing good"

"_This is gettin' nowhere!' _Sugar thought she then changed the subject. "I hear they call ya Star' now' she stated.

"Yes…' Star answered, Star had a feeling where this 'blameless' conversation was headed, but she chose to ignore the creeping sensation at the back of her mind.

"Intrestin' "Spot fancies you, but I bet you're just another goil on his list' Sugar said, inspecting her nails.

"List? What list?' Star asked, _"I knew this was a troubling conversation from the start_' Star thought and yet she listened intent on Sugar's answer.

"Well…Spot has this list ya see, he has the names of every goil he's made love to, your most likely another one of his flavors of the week …if you know what I mean.' Sugar told her, looking smug.

"Where is this list?' Star asked sarcastically.

"Well…ah…he has it hidden, I discovered it once, and that's when the trouble started." Sugar fibbed.

"Sugar, Get over him! There are so many other men out there that you can have a relationship with! Nothing you say or do can come between us!" Star retorted, with that she spun on her heel and walked off, leaving Sugar fierce with rage.

"You asked for it Sarah I'll get Spot back whether you like it or not!" Sugar cunningly plotted to herself.

Starlight walked taking her time to ponder, thoughts of Sugar's words buzzed around her head like angry bees. Suddenly those thoughts vanished as she un-expectantly felt arms wrap around her in a warm embrace from behind.

"Hey, gorgeous.' a familiar voice uttered soothingly in her right ear, causing chills to slither down her spine. Startled Star turned around to see Spot's blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"What's a matter?" Spot questioned, when he saw Star's startled expression.

"I wasn't expecting that" Star replied a bit discomfited.

"Youse was expectin somebody else to do dat?" Spot questioned teasingly, causing Star to laugh.

"That's not what I meant " Star said giggling, and continued to wander. He then ran to catch up to her, glanced at her, and noticed a troubled expression on her face.

"You'se ok?" Spot asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Star replied shrugging her right shoulder unsure of whether or not she should tell him the news about Sugar. Star refused to look him in the eye, because she couldn't bare the thought of lying to him.

No matter what she said, Spot could tell that something was bothering her. Spot shook his head in disbelief, grabbed her arm, and turned her to look him in the eye.

"Look Star, you know I don't like being lied to, why don't ya jus spit it out, you know yous can trust me' Spot replied assuring her.

Star had to tell him the truth. "I saw Sugar, and she told me…" But before Star could continue, she was interrupted by Spot's angry reply.

"What! What da hell is she doin here!" Spot replied, trying his hardest not to yell.

He then glanced around cautiously to be sure no one had heard his recent remark, grasped Starlight's hand and pulled her into an alleyway where they could talk privately.

With Star against the alleyway wall, Spot stood directly in front of her, with a glower, alarming Star. "What did she say to you?" Spot asked trying to control his temper. He was eager to get the information. "She told me you had a list, and on it was all the girls you made love to, and that I was another one of you 'flavors' of the week. Star said glumly.

Spot looked both shocked and infuriated, then took hold of Star's shoulders, stared into her worried eyes and said, "Star, youse know I would never do anytin ta hurt ya. Youse my shinin' Star. And nuttin will eva change dat!' "And don't ya forget dat!' There was a note of pleading in his voice. Spot continued, "You're amazin' Sarah, I'se neva met anyone like ya before, I…I I's love you." Realizing what he had just said he glanced down awkwardly, he was still slightly unsure she felt the same way.

Spot loosened his grip on Star's shoulders, and dropped his arms to his sides. He had just poured his heart out to the girl he thought he surely loved.

Star smiled lovingly, and tilted Spot's head up to link his gaze with hers, at first his eyes remained downcast upon the cobblestone lane. His eyes shifted gradually from the floor to Star's amorous eyes. Her eyes gleamed like the sparkling stars above, slowly as Star pressed her lips to his, in a kiss of understanding and care.

Spot, thrilled at her reply, began to kiss her back first gently then full with a passion so rich in adoration. Their kiss was like the first signs of the blooming rose, vibrant on a spring day. Spot slid his hands over Sarah's body; a hot electric feeling of passion seemed to send an odd tremor through his hands wherever they touched. Star broke the kiss and whispered, "I know I love you, Spot Conlon' "Which is why I trusted you…' Star said, reminding him of that night on the fire escape, when he had told her to trust him, with her most horrifying secret. Star continued, "I told Sugar that nothing she says or does can come between us, no matter what."

Star knew she had a very special place deep inside this mysterious Brooklyn leader's heart. She finally knew that he truly loved her, and he knew she loved him right back. These were confessions of their hearts…


	14. Chapter 14: Starlight shines

**Chapter 14**

Sugar was furious, as angry as livid fire, her crystal eyes burned with loathing. She had a plan, not a very good one, but it was a plan nonetheless.

As the waning moon of late evening cast haunted shadows across the sleepy city of New York, Sugar gathered the crips together as the first stages of her plan fell into place like a puzzle.

"Star's preformin tonight" Sugar scowled "and I bet that my Spot Conlon and her other ragged friends will be there as well"

Starlight was at Medda's getting ready for her big debut. She had been waiting for this moment all her life, from the time she just learned to walk, and talk and tonight was her chance to shine, and live her night to it's fullest. Backstage was filled with showgirls with every shade of color for their costumes imaginable, decorated with beads, and embroidered with lace, and silver or gold, as their brightly colored feathers swiftly waved in the lively air. Everyone seemed to have a job whether it was helping the showgirls get into costumes, doing make-up, practicing, or getting the stage set up.

Star had just finished getting her costume on, and fitted. Her dress was bright shades of amethyst purple, trimmed with shining gold that flowed down to her ankles with fine webs of silk, accenting her every curve. Her sleeves hung below her shoulders, exposing her soft mocha colored complexion and her beauty mark on her left shoulder. The sleeves of her dress were sheer, and transparent, shades of purple, and stopped at her elbow exposing the arms below.

Unfortunately she had to wear a corset because it was recommended for show biz, but it was only for that special night. She had asked the maid kindly, not to put the corset to tight because she couldn't't stand the feeling, and she was already thin. Star wore amethyst and gold jewelry to match her wonderful dress. Her shoes matched the purple and gold of her costume.

Now she was getting her hair and make-up done. Her hair was left loose in long, cascading curls that reached her mid back. On the crown of her head, there was a headrest with a purple and gold feather. Starlight applied a bit of powder, to her face, rouged her cheeks and lips, and outlined her eyes with black kohl, to make them stand out. Starlight's helpers, curled her lashes, and applied the cake form mascara, consisting of colorants and carnauba wax; they took the brush and applied the mascara to her eyelashes, to make them stand out as well.

Starlight stepped onto the stage, as the rowdy crowd fell silent like the depth of night. It was time for her solo, to make a grand introduction for the forthcoming acts. A wave of nervousness swamped her, running through her body like a rushing stream leading its way to the pit of her stomach. The feeling quickly passed. _"Hear I go, fulfilling my dreams!" _She thought to herself.

Star took a deep breath and calmed her jumpy nerves. As she began to sing, her voice chorused throughout Irving Hall, like an angel sweet, passionate and pure like song of a flute. This charmed not just ears but eyes as well. Her singing began louder, and faster as it was united with vivacious kicks, turns and swirls. Every move she made was spirited, and full of life.

The moment Sarah had been waiting for, all her life was finally here. It was a dream that came true…

The crowd cheered, whistled, and banged the tables thrilled at what they saw.

Sitting at one of the tables Spot gazed at Sarah fondly, she was his girl and he was hers, there was no doubt in that. If ever they were separated, he would search to the ends of the world for her…

As he watched every move she made: the inviting sway of her hips, the sparkle in her eyes, and the undying confidence she displayed, so like his own, yet different. He had a desire to hold her, to touch her and feel her body against his own. His thoughts were rather rudely interrupted by a nudge in his ribs. He turned to the man next to him.

"She quite a doll ain't she? I gotta get my hands on her afta da show" the drunken man drawled.

Spot glared venomously at the man.

"What? She ya girl or sumtin" the man asked, his words slurred.

Spot slammed his half filled beer bottle down hard on the table, and stood up furiously. "Ya…She is me goil, you better not lay a hand on her and watch ya mouth ya drunk goon! Or else you'll be waken up wit' a hangova, _and_ a few broken bones!"

"Alright! Alright no hard feelings, take it easy" the man drawled, taking another hearty swig of whiskey. Before Spot had time to knock the drunk man unconscious he slid off his chair and fell to the floor.

Spot just looked at the man in shock surprise, dropped his fist and glared at the man, disgusted.

"Spot! Sit down!" Notebook hissed, tugging on Spot's pant leg. "You're making a scene"

Some of the nearby Newsies noticed the collapsed man on the ground through all the loud cheering voices. "He's gonna have a pretty rough mornin!" Kid Blink called from his seat, referring to the drunken man.

With a weary sigh Spot sat back down in his chair, and took a sip of his beer.

"You know, you should really learn to control that temper of yours" Notebook scolded, her arms crossed over her chest.

Spot rolled his eyes, sighed and in frustration replied, "Not now Notebook, jus let me enjoy da show"

"Just give the guy a break" Takoda replied.

Notebook shrugged, and glanced over at Spot. He had a self-righteous expression on his face, she thought, _"What I would give to wipe that smug expression off his face"_ Notebook thought to herself.

Her thinking was interrupted by Takoda's warm, firm hand turning her face in his direction; he then placed a kiss on her lips causing her to feel weak in his arms.

."After all Spot does have a stressful and busy schedule, being the Brooklyn leader and all" Takoda said mockingly smirking, causing Notebook to laugh hysterically, and Spot to glower at his friend.

Once finished, Star took a bow and the crowd cheered and called out her name. She saw her friends amongst the crowd. Suddenly Spot came into her field of vision and she began to laugh once she noticed his thrilled expression. He was clapping and grinning proudly from ear to ear, and the blue depths of his eyes seemed to sparkle with admiration.

After the performance, Star headed back toward her dressing room to quickly change for the next act, while all the other showgirls positioned themselves, behind the curtain of the stage getting ready to perform. She was alone in the change room and could feel as though someone was watching her and turned around.

Suddenly she felt forceful arms surround her, but before she could cry out the figure put his large, rough and calloused hand over her mouth and pressed his thumb against her neck artery sending her unconscious and fainting into the figure's arms.

Star hung limp and helpless in the figure's arms. "Now what Sugar?" Morris Delancy questioned.

"Bring her to da warehouse and tie her up, tight and good ya here? I'll take care of da letta!"

Spot, Notebook, Jack, Cassie and Takoda walked backstage to congratulate Star on her performance but she was gone.

There was no apparent sign of a struggle but something lay on the cluttered vanity dresser. Notebook picked it up and read the note silently in her head. "_Dear Spottyboy, if your lookin for your little girlfriend we've got her. If you want her back come and get her…if your wonderin where she is she's in the abandoned warehouse… where we had our first kiss. We had some good times Spottyboy…I'll be waitin_. _Love always, Sugar"_

"_No! She's got Sarah!" _Notebook thought.

Takoda noticed Notebook's shaking hands and shocked expression, and put an arm around her, holding her close.

Spot snatched the letter from her hands and read it; clenching his teeth he crumpled it up, threw it to the ground and intensely punched the wall hard, bruising his knuckles.

"I gotta find her!" Spot yelled.

"It could be a trap!" Notebook replied, full of fear.

"We'd better come with you." Takoda said without hesitation.

"I could handle it meself aright!" Spot roared.

"Forget ya pride Spot! It's your goil out dere, and our friend. We aint gonna sit back like nuttins da matta!" Jack shouted.

"Remember da last time you said you didn't need any help? You told Sarah to stay in Brooklyn! If she didn't tell us about dat damn fight, who knows where ya would of ended up." Cassie added.

Spot remembered the incident, and sighed. "Alright let's go." He then said.

"Wait lets split up so I can get some more backup! Takoda, Notebook you go wit Spot. Blaze your comin wit me." Jack suggested as his Manhattan leadership qualities came into place.

The plan was set, and they got straight to it as quickly as possible.

Starlight woke to darkness. She was blindfolded, gagged, and bound. She couldn't see, she couldn't talk, and she couldn't move. All she could hear was low muffled, gruff voices, all except for one. "When Spot comes to rescue his stupid goilfriend, I'll threaten to kill her if he doesn't kiss me." Suddenly her blindfold was removed.

" Look who decided to finally wake up, and grace us wit her presence." Sugar replied in a mock annoyance. She glared at Sugar irately. Star observed her surroundings. The room was dull, gloomy, cold and looked rather old. Cobwebs hung from the rafters, dust and dried bird droppings were scattered across the cold, hard cement floors. A stack of large wooden boxes sat in the corners of the wall. Rats scampered around them like little hungry beasts.

"What should we do wit her Sugar?" A crip questioned.

"Do what youse want wit her boys, I aint stoppin ya." Surgar replied, snickering wickedly, then turning to leave. The crips began to grin, showing filthy rotting teeth.

"Should we take it off her?" one replied slyly.

'Ye, I wanna hear her scream." The other said, as they slowly walked towards her, grinning wolfishly the whole way.

Her eyes wide, and filled with fear, her insides were cold with dread. They removed the gag from her sore mouth, and she screamed as loud as she could. "Don't come near me, you heartless goons!" Her voice echoed through the spacious building.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect a man, because if ya don't you'll have to learn the hard way! You women are only good for one ting." The crip said grinning nastily, and then placing his greasy lips upon Starlight roughly, causing her tender lips to hurt more.

"Save some room for me" another crip called coming to join.

"Get off me you sick bastard!" She yelled

"Guess you'll just have to learn da hard way!" The crip said smacking Star harshly across the face. Tears of terror streamed down her face, as they neared her, She continued screaming to stall them, fortunately it was working.

"Shut up ya whore, and let me get dis done and ova wit!"

Spot vigorously rushed into the warehouse Notebook and Takoda following. "Where is she Sugar!" Spot replied menacingly, and breathlessly.

Sugar turned at Spot's voice and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, she's in _excellent_ hands"

Spot heard Star's scream and he motioned to run into the other room, where Sarah was held captive.

Sugar took hold of Spot's shoulders firmly and pressed him against a wall, her crystal-blue eyes gazing lovingly into Spot's cold blue ones.

But Spot had enough. "Sugar, get the fuck off me" he whispered, clenching his fist.

"Come on Spottykins," Sugar whined, "You know you love me, you always have. Now kiss me"

"I would neva kiss you, you dirty whore" Spot said warningly, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

Jack then came in, "Get your hands off him" he demanded. "You don't deserve him, you neva have!"

Sugar glanced at Jack and Spot; she then slapped Spot's cheek in fury.

"Now you've gone _too_ far, bitch!" Cassie scowled.

Newsies poured inside the warehouse. Sugar looked around and smirked. "Well, two can play at this game, Spot!"

Crips then waited for Sugar's command, anxious to beat the Newsies out of their senses. They stood, eyes flickering and cracking their bruised knuckles in preparation.

It was silent for a brief moment as the two groups stared at each other. Sharing hatred for hatred and anger for anger.

"Get 'em!" Race called out, breaking the silence.

As if on cue, both the Newsies and the crips ran toward each other and the two forces blended into a free-for-all fistfight.

Takoda threaded through the crowd, with Notebook following him. Takoda clapped Spot on the shoulder and said. "Go save your girl."

As a crip raised a stick to strike and knock Spot unconscious, Takoda grabbed the stick and wrestled it from the crips's grip, he caught the crip under the jaw and stomach. With a final blow, Takoda knocked the crip out.

Takoda faced Spot and grinned, tossing the stick from hand to hand. "We'll handle it, you go get your girl " he said. Spot nodded a thank-you, and ran to the next room as his ears echoed with Sarah's scream.

The Brooklyn leader found Star tied helplessly, her dress was torn in various places and blood flowed slowly from a scratch on her forehead, near her eye, a red mark on her cheek, where the crip had slapped her, was swelling.

One of the two crips sent to guard Star, began attempting to remove her clothing to try and revel her womanhood.

This sight, of Star helpless to do anything and being raped by a vulgar man, enraged Spot. So much so, he felt his blood begin to boil, his anger and a murderous feeling overwhelm his pride. He had felt mad before, but never had he intended to kill.

The first crip, the one who had tried to rape Star, stood and sniggered. He walked toward Spot, hate heavy in his eyes.

The anger that had been building inside of Spot broke free and in oblivious fury he lashed out with his fist. He saw his own fists punch the crip in the eye and jaw. He raised his fist to strike again and broke the crip's nose with a dull crunch. Once more Spot's fist landed, this time in the crip's stomach.

The crip collapsed with a groan and a thud on the cold floor.

Behind Spot, the second crip crept up and tried to grab Spot. But off the corner of his eye, Spot had seen him and with his cane he ran him through the stomach.

With a shuddering gasp the crip's eyes went wide and staring. His face became pale and soon his eyes were glassy.

Staring in horror of what he had done, Spot dropped his cane to the ground with a clatter. Blood lay in smears near the body on the floor. Silence filled the room, as the crip's body laid motionless on the ground.

Spot then rapidly rushed to Star's side, and began to untie the ropes that tightly bound her wrists and ankles. As Spot removed the unyielding ropes, Starlight whimpered in pain, as she felt the throbbing gashes in her skin.

Spot lifted Star up and embraced her lovingly in his arms, as he let her cry in his embrace. She suddenly felt weak and afraid, he felt to her like a protector and in a way he was, if he hadn't been holding her close she felt she would have fallen.

He kissed her forehead, glad that she was safe. She was lost, and now she was found, his shining Star was with him now and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He pulled away to meet her tear filled eyes. Spot gently brushed away the tear from her swollen cheek, and asked "Did dey rape ya"

Star smiled fondly at him and replied "No, you came just in time."

Spot smirked, and leaned in to claim a kiss from his immaculate Star. As he kissed her forcefully and passionately Star winced as her lips stung in pain from the gag she had worn. Spot quickly backed-off in shocked surprise and with his voice full of concern, he replied, "What's da matta?" he then noticed the soreness around Star's lips. "Aw shit! Ya don't gotta answer." Spot comprehended.

He grabbed his cane, and wrapped his arm around Star as they began to walk out. Starlight then noticed Spots bruised and bloody knuckles, and stopped him, as she asked.

"What happened to your knuckles?"

"It's nuttin, don't worry, lets jus get you back to da lodgin house." Spot replied and continued walking out.

Star stubbornly stopped him again and replied, "No you're not ok, look at your knuckles, and you can practically see your bone! We got to get this fixed." Spot turned to face Star

"Listen, I've been through worse, If it bother's ya dat much ill fix it at da lodgin house. It's you who needs da fixin up!" They then continued walking. There was an awkward silence, and Spot decided to break it with his good old Brooklyn humor. " But I'se do need a new shirt, ya tears got it all wet!" Spot replied grinning coyly, causing Star to giggle.

"It's not the first time that happened, so get use to it!" Starlight taunted laughing hysterically.

Spot smirked, placed his arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer to his side and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Takoda and Notebook walked in to see Spot and Star smiling contagiously and gazing adoringly into each other's eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Takoda asked, while Notebook rushed to Star's side to embrace her best friend and inquire the conflict.

"Yeah, she'll be alright" Spot answered his friend.

The four left and headed to the lodging house, discussing the recent event.

Kid Blink, Mush, and Race then tried to catch Sugar, to tie her up. After a hard struggle, the three managed to get Sugar to sit on the chair. With the ropes, they tied her to the chair.

Sugar tried to break from the ropes, but Race had tied them quite tight. Sugar, seeing it was useless to struggle, muttered curses and complaints under her breath. That is, until they covered her mouth with cloth, and tied it tightly. Then she was silent, except for her muffled yelling.

Ignoring her, Race, Kid Blink and Mush walked out of the warehouse, leaving Sugar behind to wallow in her angry protests.

Once all the Newsies had left and all was silent except for Sugar's stifled curses, one tall, dumb crip walked over to Sugar. For a moment he stared at her with a baffled expression.

Sugar yelled something at him, and the crip removed the cloth and said, "You say sometin lady?"

Sugar glared at the crip. "I said: Just untie me you fool!" Sugar was _quite_ angry, by this time.

The crip then untied Sugar, who stamped her foot impatiently and groaned in aspiration. "They are going to _get it_!" she vowed.

Out of anger, Sugar threw her fists in the air, and kicked an unconscious body. She continued to curse and rave until the crip interrupted her with a question. "Uh Sugar, haven't ya noticed Spot and Star love each otha?"

"_Yes _I've noticed it you simpleton!" Sugar yelled, turning to glare at the simpleminded crip.

"Then maybe you should stop dis getting revenge stuff and leave 'em alone" the crip said.

"Yer supposed to be on _my _side!" Sugar shouted. With that she stormed out of the warehouse in a rampant fury of curses and complaints.


	15. Chapter 15: Peace at Last!

Chapter 15: Peace at last! 

Sugar lay in her bed, in the city of Queen's thinking about the current incident. _Mine as well jus give up, nuttins gonna come between dose damn lovers, dat Sarah goil was right, dere are so many more guys out dere dat would be more den happy to love me, da way Spot loves Sarah, besides deres no way i could eva show my face again to dose boys,I got nuttin left but shame.In da mornin I'll pack ma bags and head ta Chicago._ Her thoughts tormented her, as she tried restlessly to fall asleep.

The next afternoon, Spot went back to Brooklyn to check on his boys at the lodging house, and take care of business. Once the Manhattan Newsies had sold half there papes they decided to take a lunch break at Tibby's "How ya doin Star?" Mush asked kind-heartedly.

"Much better" Sarah replied smiling in gratitude. Star's cheek was still a bit swollen, but her bloody gashes were cleared up and slightly beginning to fade.

Suddenly the door swung open and in walked cheerful, and overly excited Crutchy. "Ya wouldn't believe what I'se saw at da train station dis mornin! I was sellin me papes and I noticed familiar looking curly red hair! It was Sugar! She's leavin! She's gone!" Crutchy shouted joyfully.

The Newsies cheered merrily. As Crutchy sat down he was bombarded by questions.

"Waa Hoooo! No more Sugar!" Race chanted.

"Did you hear that! Sugar's gone? I hope she's gone for good! The last thing we need is her as one of our many worries." Notebook said enthusiastically.

"I guess she took my advice." Star frankly replied.

"What advice?" Maddie asked.

"I told her that nothing can come between me and Spot, and that there are many other men out there that she could love, and be loved by in return."

"That reminds me, I read this quote once, it goes a little like this 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and be loved in return.' Notebook replied blissfully.

"That's amazing, and true to." Star agreed.

The laughter and chatter continued to echo through the room. Star said goodbye to Notebook and the Newsies then slid out of the booth, and headed to Brooklyn to tell Spot the good news.

Starlight ran down the cobblestone streets, and across the Brooklyn Bridge, her heart racing with joy. Overwhelmed with high spirits, she didn't realize that she had bumped into a woman selling flowers. The flowers flew out of the basket. Some landed on Star and others scattered across the cobblestone. Starlight picked them up hastily, and placed them back in the basket. "Sorry!" she replied continuing to run down the street.

"Teenagers." the lady replied shaking her head in annoyance. "No respect for anyone!"

Star ran as fast as her legs could carry her, this time being more cautious, and watching out for merchants. She glanced around looking for Spot, when she saw him calling out headlines; she snuck up behind him and shouted his name. "Spot!"

Startled, his papers falling to the ground, he turned and exclaimed, "Whatcha doing here, ya supposed to be gettin yer rest!"

"That's the last thing on my mind now!" "She's gone, Spot." Star said excitedly.

"Who?"

"Sugar! She's gone!" Star repeated.

Spot grinned widely, picked Star up and spun her, laughing. Putting her down she kneeled and picked up the papes from the ground. Getting up she began to explain the latest news about Sugar. "Crutchy came into Tibby's overwhelmed with joy and said that he saw Sugar at the train station leaving!"

While she spoke Spot pulled out the leftover flower petals in her hair."Finally she's gone!" he said, kissing the top of her forehead.

Spot smirked contentedly. "By da way dese were in your hair." He replied holding up a bunch of multicolored flower petals, and placing them in Star's hand.

"Thanks." Star replied giggling, as she remembered the incident, with the flower merchant. "Oh and by the way these belong to you." Star replied lightheartedly, handing the papes back to Spot.

"I'll meet ya in Manhattan lata tonight?" Spot replied

"Sure" Star said grinning. With an engaging kiss they parted ways. Spot was once again blown away by his true love, he smirked and quietly chuckled to himself as Star blithely walked back to Manhattan, happiness overwhelming her.

"So I suppose love can be found in the shyest of hearts…" Notebook murmured, writing in her little brown notebook. _"Even those who give tiger teeth as gifts from their hearts." _she thought, thinking of her journey on the ship and when Takoda and her had first met. _"That seemed so long ago, like a past dream…" _

She gripped the tiger tooth around her neck and breathed deep, fighting back tears. She didn't want to leave, didn't want to break her lover's heart.

With a soft sigh, Notebook slid from the booth, closed her notebook and pocketed her pencil._ "Pretty soon it's going to be apparent that we're going to leave soon…" _

With the back of her hand, she wiped tears from her eyes, and opened the door, letting it swing shut as she left. "I guess life is like that…when you least expect it, the past comes quietly back to you and knocks you off your feet leaving you in the mud" she murmured, watching a horse and carriage and thinking of her old life.

"Sometimes I wish I could just disappear into a book," Notebook whispered. "One where two friends find new adventures and possibly find love…if I were to write one like that I'd call it: Love Everlasting"

She turned onto a street and continued walking. She walked through Central Park and sat on a bench beneath a willow tree.

"_I wonder if the willow will have anything to offer. Wisdom? Comfort?"_ Notebook wondered.

Shaking her head, she took out a book from her pocket, found her bookmark and began reading. The characters, two lovers, were in a heated debate and as Notebook read, she noticed a particular quote the woman character had whispered to her angry lover, that stood out:

"…_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."_

"_Much like my love"_ Notebook thought, with a tight-lipped smile.

"Good book?" replied a familiar voice, startling Notebook. She turned and grinned. Tiger sat with her on the bench, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I've been looking for you" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"You have?" Notebook whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tiger chuckled, then took her bookmark and placed it in her book. "Come with me"

He took her hand and helped her up. Notebook put her book in her pocket and let him take her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see"

Notebook grinned at her lover and followed him to the fire escape. Maddie quickly climbed up and Takoda followed her.

Once sitting on the roof, Notebook wrapped her arms around her knees. "So what's there to see?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something" Takoda did not smile as he sat rather his face remained unreadable. "Remember when I told you about my past?"

"Yes"

"Well there's something I didn't mention before. My sister was supposed to live with my aunt. Well, on her thirteenth birthday, on the night she was supposed to finish packing, I went to see her. My sister and I had a good time before my aunt, who was going to take my sister to the station with her in the morning, said something about arranged marriages and betrothals…"

"It was just a saying. Wasn't it?" Notebook asked.

"That's what I thought but my aunt told us that she knew a good boy for Mapiya to marry in a few years…Mapiya was scared and I knew she was, I tried to comfort her but she was inconsolable, she just didn't want to listen…I gave her space thinking she would heal, but she remained silent for the rest of the night. I told my aunt that Mapiya didn't want to marry but aunt was firm and wouldn't change her mind. I went to the station to see them off and, when I returned home that morning, I packed my bags and left to begin my own life."

"Did you try and contact your aunt or sister?" Notebook asked.

"I tried. I sent letters—many letters—but never got a response. It's been two years since I've seen any trace of them and well…. It's just been a long time." Takoda sighed.

"Have hope Takoda, she may have returned and is searching for _you._" Notebook replied.

"I will Maddie, I will…" Takoda put an arm around her shoulders again.

Notebook just smiled, for lack of anything more. "Wishes are like stars, not all wishes are lost, and some are just waiting to shine…"

"Did you read that somewhere?" Takoda grinned.

"No, I made it up, sort of a spur of the moment quote" Notebook laughed glad to talk about happier times.

"Well, my dear," Takoda said. "You surprise me"

"Do I now?" Notebook arched an eyebrow.

"You do, my tigress." Takoda replied. That remark left Notebook in hushed surprise, so she had another nickname? Notebook just laughed lightly at the thought.

Takoda smiled, tilted her chin to meet his eyes, and kissed her lips tenderly. "Like I said, it led me to the best place in the world, right here with you. Besides, you and I both know that, if a tiger has a mate, she's a tigress. You are mine."

Notebook snuggled into the curve of his arm. _"I'm content to stay in this moment, stay here in this place now. There's no chance of my love straying and becoming lost. It's love everlasting, love that is eternal and never fading…If I was to die in the future, young, I die knowing that I have loved and have been loved by a person that will always be a part of me"_

As if reading her mind Tiger grinned. "Are you happy staying here?"

Notebook shrugged. "I guess"

"See? There you go hiding again" Tiger sighed.

"I don't hide…just keep things—Sorry Tiger I'm rambling again…" Notebook buried her head in her hands.

"No need to apologize" Tiger said, chuckling. "Here," Tiger stood and held out a hand. Notebook took it and he helped her up.

Climbing down the fire escape, Tiger glanced at Notebook's left hand. It was without a ring. He sighed inwardly and took her hand in his.

Lately he had been thinking about the future, if Notebook were to leave. Sure, he would move on, but at what cost to his dignity?

As Tiger and Notebook walked down the streets he remarked. "I miss seeing you in a skirt. You looked so pretty." A smiled tugged at his mouth.

"Well, I don't like wearing skirts much, but on the rare occasion…" Notebook let go of his hand and ran down the streets, calling over her shoulder. "You gonna have to catch me first!" The sunlight played with his eyes and made Notebook seem as if she were running amongst the clouds. He laughed and chased her as they dodged merchants, carts, and carriages.

Notebook slowed, heart pounding, and looked back, tucking loose strands of her hair back from her face. "I suppose I should wait…" Suddenly she saw Tiger coming closer and turned around, breaking into a weak run, "Or not" she grinned, gasping and feeling the heat of the afternoon sun upon her neck.

She didn't know what happened next, but felt her knees and hands smack the cobblestone and the wind knocked from her lungs. Notebook sat up and inspected her hands, scraped and dirty, as well as her knees. Tiger took her elbow and helped her up, concern on his face.

"Nothing's broken, Takoda," she laughed, "I just tripped over my own feet!"

Her lover smiled and saw her hands. "We should head back to the lodging house." he remarked.

Notebook agreed.


	16. Chapter 16: Newsies Night Out

**Chapter 16 **

Sugar's luggage was on the ground beside her, and her ticket was in her hand. She watched her train to Chicago go by, she had changed her mind after all. Thoughts of Star and Spot's conversation many nights ago atop the lodging house roof, that she had eavesdropped on, had been running through her head. She remembered Star saying they had run away from England, to start a new life.

"_So if dey ran away den somebody's gonna come fer'em…and ta tink I was gonna give up dat easily… I gotta be here ta see her say g'bye, my work here aint done yet." _Sugar thought smirking wickedly. With that she picked up her luggage, turned around, and headed back to the streets of New York…

* * *

Papes in hand Racetrack, Cassie and Jack were walking along the street, chatting about the recent good news. "Can ya really believe it? She's gone!" Cassie said happily.

"Now dats what I call a miracle." Racetrack replied in astonishment.

"I wonder what caused da goil ta leave." Jack asked.

" Da guilt, da shame…" Cassie answered. Race, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Wit Sugar leavin and all, whata ya say we head ta da races and celebrate!" Racetrack suggested.

"Ye! Dats a great idea Race, but comin from you it's pretty much expected." Jack teased as Race proudly smirked.

"Once we go to da lodgin house I'll let Notebook and Star know." Cassie replied.

"A'right good, well fellas I'll see ya lata tonight, once I'm done sellin dese damn papes, den we'se gonna have some real fun." Race replied grinning, then trotting off to get his work done.

Cassie, and Jack stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "We'se back at dis again?" Cassie asked breaking the silence.

Suddenly a playful grin crossed Jack's handsome face. "Not for long." He finally said pulling, her into a huge bear hug. Cassie looked up at his dazzling hazel eyes. Still held snugly in his arms, she giggled as Jack pressed his forehead against her own. "Youse amazin ya know dat?"

Cassie smirked and said, "Of course I know dat."

Jack chuckled at her reply.

After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, they parted and continued to sell their leftover papes as the image of each other remained imprinted in their minds.

* * *

Later on that night Spot had already arrived to the Manhattan Lodging house, Race, Jack Cassie, Spot, Star, Notebook, and Tiger had all agreed to go down to the races. Walking down the streets, the companions laughed uncontrollably as Jack, and Race retold stories of previous nights at the racetracks. "Hey fellas memba dat fight we got into wit da real hoity toities folks dat one night I coulda swear I saw da old fat one turnin red!" Jack replied causing everyone to laugh even harder if it were possible.

"We's showed dem whose boss" Spot added.

" I memba da big guy says ta us, you aint nuttin but slobs, who's got no education whatsoever, you have no right talking to me that way you disrespectful street rats! So before Spot soaked da hell outa him I say ta him, we may not be as high as you right now but some day we may be higher." Race replied.

"Right ta dat." Spot agreed.

"Afta dat da snooty mug was speechless." Jack said finishing the story.

After that was said there was a strange silence, and a frown crossed Stars face, she couldn't help but think of England, and their "hoity toity' parents. Star glanced at Notebook and noticed she had the same thought persistent in her mind. Star then quickly shrugged it off, and told Notebook to the same before anyone noticed.

"So how much longer till we get to da Races?" Cassie asked.

"We'se here." Race answered staring out at his heaven in the distance.

They quickened their pace and headed closer towards the large brick building in the distance. Across the structure it read 'Sheep Shed Bay' in red fluorescent lights.

"So this is Sheep Shed Bay…" Star replied in amazement.

"Da one and only." Racetrack replied grinning widely.

"I've never seen anything like it." Notebook said observing the building."

"Isn't it great?" Tiger said putting his arm around her leading them in. The rest followed and scrambled to find descent seats in the stadium. Spot wrapped an arm around Star protectively and tried to push through the many crowds. Jack tried to follow Race, the shortest of the group, as he pushed and shoved to get through. The others just tried to keep up with them. Some people glared disapprovingly and others just gave them strange looks. Race finally found seats in the middle, which gave them a clear view of the track.

They observed the horses deciding on which one to bet on "I betting on number five, her name is Gypsy Diamond." Maddie said.

"That's a nice one." Star said eyeing the horse. Race gave the girls a strange look, Spot chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, and Jack laughed that is until Cassie elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Just as Maddie was going to change her mind, Cassie butted in, "Da goil made her choice and she's stickin to it, so don't be trying to change her mind, cuz you fellas need a confidence boost!" Star and Notebook burst out laughing, as Cassie placed down her money.

"Well said Blaze!" Star exclaimed.

Jack motioned toward Race while saying " Accordin to my pal Race here, he says Annabelle numba eight ova dere neva lost a race. Dats who I'se bettin on, What about you fellas? Race are you bettin on Annabelle?"

"In a heartbeat." Race responded slamming down his money.

"Spot?"

Before Spot answered he observed the horse Annabelle, and finally agreed placing his bet on the mare.

"Takoda?"

"I'm just here for the show." Takoda answered simply.

"Well dat aint no fun." Race commented

"I don't got enough money ta lose, unlike you fellas. I'm savin it." Tiger answered.

"What for?" Notebook asked suspiciously.

"My sister." Takoda whispered.

Noticing Notebook's puzzled expression he whispered "I'll tell you everything later.".

"Ok." Notebook whispered back.

After a moment of thinking, Star made her decision, and said confidently "Well just because Annabelle has won every race doesn't mean she won't lose one, so I'm placing my bet on Gypsy Diamond too. "

"What about you Cassie?" Star asked

Cassie looked over Gypsy Diamond, and said "I'll give da little guy a chance."

"See we're not afraid to take risks." Star said taunting the boys.

"Betta safe den sorry." Race replied teasing back.

"So what do Jackey-boy and I get out of dis when we'se win." Spot asked smirking mischievously, as he gaped at Star, causing Jack to chuckle. As she looked at Spot's sparkling cyan eyes, shivers jolted down her spine, and butterflies whirled in her stomach. But she wasn't going to give in that easily.

Star quickly tore her gaze away. "The money." She casually replied, although she knew he was referring to something else.

"What's a matta boys? Da money aint good enough for ya?" Cassie questioned, daring them to retort. Spot's eyes shifted to Cassie, and he frowned at her for a moment before averting his gaze back to Star, waiting for a better answer.

Noticing this, Star said. "Oh I'm sure you'll think of something, but till then—"

"Keep your pants on." Racetrack interrupted., causing everyone to laugh except for Spot who glared daggers at Race, and Star who was in shock-surprise because she had no intentions on having sex with Spot anytime soon. The thought of sexual intercourse scared her because she didn't quite know what to expect during such intimacy. Spot was a professional though, and she knew it.

Spot noticed Star's expression and her awkwardness toward him at the moment and it made him angrier. "You betta watch wat ya sayin Race, and tink before ya speak, can't ya see she aint comfortable, when youse talk like dat!" Spot yelled, causing the boys jaws to drop, for they would never expect those words from Spot Conlon who once had no shame in having a different girl in his bed every week.

"Spot ya know I'm jus kiddin wit you and ya goil." Race replied lightheartedly, trying to tone down the tension.

Star could feel her face growing hotter. Spot put an arm around her for reassurance, and said "Ya know Race ya shouldn't be commenting about tings ya don't have."

Before Race could say something he would regret, Jack cut in "I'm sure deres plenty a women dat swoon ova dis Italian stallion, aint dere." Jack teased referring to Racetrack.

"Of course, da problem is jus stikin ta _one_." Racetrack replied smugly secretly referring to the old Spot as well.

The girls then swatted Race playfully with their hats, as he ducked and blocked with his arms. "See what I's mean." Racetrack good-humoredly said, causing the girls to stop there playful swatting.

"Hey if Conlon can do it, den you can too." Jack whispered to Race, not wanting to say it aloud in fear of pushing Spot's limits any further.

"The race is starting Star yelled, pointing to the track. Race leaped up, and started jumping up and down and cheering his Annabelle on.

"_Annabelle is in the lead with Gypsy Diamond fallowing closely behind!_ The announcer said, _"Gypsy's taking speed!"_ The announcer's next answer sound as if he was surprised: _"Gypsy Diamond's now in the lead! Could this be the end of Annabelle's winning streak?" _

"Shit! Come on Annabelle don't do dis ta me!" Racetrack yelled begging the horse to win.

"_And Gypsy Diamond wins! She may be small but she sure is fast!" _the announcer cried, as many of the people in the seats cheered.

The three girls jumped up and down gleefully, as they cheered for their horse.

Racetrack was on the floor mentally kicking himself, while Spot and Jack stared wide-eyed at the winning horse in disbelief.

"Pass ova da money fellas" Cassie taunted, as the three girls held out their hands.

Shamefaced, the boys handed over their coins and bills. The girls snatched it out of their hands and divided it equally among the three of them. They decided to give some of there winnings back to the guys, but they wanted to torment them first.

"And to think you doubted us." Star mocked.

Spot's arms were crossed over his chest, and he stubbornly rolled his eyes "Ya jus got lucky, dats all." He muttered.

The girls ignored his comment. "Hey guys, a drinks on me." Star said flipping a coin in the boy's direction.

The girls laughed watching the scene play before them. Spot made no effort to catch the coin, for his pride was more important. Race and Jack rushed to catch it, but failed when Takoda simply raised his long arm, and flicked his wrist to catch the coin in midair.

When Takoda caught the coin, Jack immediately began straightening his collar and bandanna as if nothing had ever happened. Racetrack glared at Takoda who just seemed to shrug it off. The girls began walking out talking amongst themselves, while the guys trailed behind in fuming silence.

They got outside and the night air was cool on their faces as the breeze picked up. "Wow, it's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Maddie said as they walked down the street.

"It is, Hey what's that for?" Star asked as she walked toward a poster on a nearby brick wall.

"It's for the city fair tomorrow." Notebook said reading the details.

"Hey guys there's a fair in Manhattan tomorrow." Star said calling over the boys

"Too bad we's can't go, I gotta earn me money back." Jack said. Race and Spot nodded in agreement.

"Don't be silly, we're obviously gonna share our winnings, we're not that cold-hearted." Star said lightheartedly, handing over some of her money to Spot.

"I knew ya couldn't resist me." Spot said smirking, as he reached over to grab his share.

Star pulled it out of his reach and said "Hey, I could easily change my mind."

"To bad ya love me so much." Spot said licking his lips and leaning in for a kiss. Star immediately returned the kiss, while placing the share in his pocket.

Cassie handed some of hers over to Jack, who was more then grateful. He playfully ruffled Cassie's hair.

Maddie handed some over to Race. "Tanks, but ya coulda told us you were gonna be dis generous." Race said while counting his share.

"So we can all go ta da fair den?" Cassie exclaimed.

"Damn right we's can." Spot replied when Star and him finally unlocked their lips. They continued walking back to the lodging house just talking and laughing.

"Now we gotta story to tell about the races, don't we girls." Star said giggling.

"Ya, goils conquer boys in war at da races!" Cassie exclaimed, causing the girls to laugh hysterically

"Dey jus don't stop do dey?" Race replied incredulously.

Grinning impishly, the girls slowly shook their heads in unison.

As usual, Tiger and Notebook began trailing behind. "That was a good thing you did back there." Takoda whispered.

Notebook nodded, "We all agreed to it anyway." Notebook replied, flustered. "So what were you going to explain to me earlier?" she asked.

"I was planning on sending the money to my sister, so she could buy a ticket for New York and make a new life here." Takoda answered.

Notebook smiled, "That's sweet."

Takoda just grinned, "She deserves it." "Come on, we're lagging behind."

"As usual." Notebook laughed.

Tiger and Notebook caught up to Star and Spot who were talking quietly amongst them. "The stars are shining especially bright tonight." Star said gazing up at the late night sky.

Spot held her around her waist affectionately. He smirked, as he looked up to see the luminary. They walked in silence for a moment enjoying the scenery, before Star spoke "I don't feel like going back to the lodging house just yet."

Spot looked down eyeing her suspiciously, and asked, "What else do ya have in mind?"

"Ya up for a late night swim." Star asked boldly.

Spot raised his eyebrows in interest, and smirked. "I'se ready if you are." He said.

"Alright then lets go!" Star exclaimed, taking spot's hand and leading him in the direction of the East River.

"Aright fellas see ya lata, seems like Star and me aint gonna be back for a while." Spot said grinning.

Star and Spot headed off in the difference, and Notebook shouted, " I'll keep the door, or window open just in case!" Notebook said trying to shout her loudest, but was unsuccessful, when she noticed Star hadn't heard.

The group chuckled at Notebook's attempt, and continued walking back to the Manhattan lodging house.

* * *

Almost reaching the docks, they walked hand in hand until Spot abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Star asked.

"I jus keep gettin dis feelin dat we's bein watched." He answered after a moment of searching for the figure. He saw no one.

The two continued walking cautiously. From the corner of his eye he saw the figure of what seemed like a teenage boy in an old worn in hat and suit, running through the alleyway. Spot held Star close, and went to see what had been following them.

The boy glanced back and hurriedly tried to lose them in the shadows. "Shit! We lost him!" Spot shouted frustrated.

"It's alright, atleast he finally left us alone, now let's go swim." Star said softly caressing his arm for comfort. Her touch seemed to vanish his troubles, and calm him somewhat,

"Aright, let's go." He replied, voice emotionless.

They headed back in the direction of the docks. The walk there was silent, and once they reached their destination Star took off her outer garments leaving her undergarments on.

Before she was about to jump in Spot stopped her by grabbing her arm, and with a sly grin he asked. "Is dat all you's takin off?"

"Absolutely!" Star exclaimed, "Your just lucky I took this much off." She said.

With that she jumped in pulling away from his grasp, and left him chuckling with amusement.

Star then popped out of the water and said, "Well aren't you coming in?"

Spot smirked then, took of his suspenders, shirt, and pants, leaving only his long johns on. Star's eyes widened, and she quickly turned her face away. He laughed at her incorruptibility, and finally jumped in. He began to swim towards her, with a devious smirk on his face, causing her to laugh uncontrollably and swim away.

Spot quickly caught up and pulled her toward him. "Where do ya tink your goin?" He asked, his voice deep and seductive, pulling her right into him.

Laughing she turned away, "Away from you!" She teased

"Aw come on don't be dat way, ya dragged me butt here ta come swimming wit ya! da least ya can do is spare Brooklyn a kiss." Spot said.

"You wanted to come here too! But I wouldn't mind Sparing Brooklyn a kiss." Starlight said her voice softer, and calmer then before. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes, and their lips locked passionately underneath the velvet blanket of a star filled sky.

* * *

Back at the lodging house, the newsies were chatting about their night. Cassie bragged about their winnings and what had happened at the races. Notebook searched for her notebook and found it under her pillow. "Now where's my pencil?" Notebook looked under the bed and found it. Perching herself on the bed, she opened to a page and began writing about the days events and quickly shut it with a snap and stuffed it back under her pillow.

She stood and took her winnings and put them in a small box before putting it back with her luggage. Turning around she grinned, and bowed her head blushing as Tiger took her hands and kissed her cheek, "Those the winnings?"

Notebook nodded, "Don't you go and steal them now, we won fair and square."

Tiger chuckled, "I wasn't going to, and you know that."

Notebook laughed lightly, "Don't tease."

Tiger grinned, and studied her hands. "I remembered my mother had skin like yours."

"She did?" Notebook asked, surprised.

He nodded, "She was white. So is her sister, my aunt Kimimela…" Then he smiled, "Let's go for a walk."

Tiger and Notebook slipped outside and walked hand in hand down the street. "I think this is turning into a habit for us."

"What? The walking?" Notebook asked.

Tiger nodded as Notebook chuckled, "Let's go to Central Park. The moon is beautiful tonight."

Tiger then grinned, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them. I have a surprise." He replied as she closed her eyes and he took her hand.

A while later, Notebook couldn't stand it. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"You can open your eyes now." He chuckled.

Notebook turned to give Tiger a look when her eyebrows widened, the moon was in its fullest and larger then she'd seen it from the lodging house window, she felt like she could reach up and almost touch it.

Tiger wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him, "This is a night I'll certainly remember."

"What's to forget with us?" Notebook asked, laughing.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tiger answered.

"Come on, let's sit down." Notebook walked to a willow that looked inviting. Tiger followed her as she sat.

As they sat beneath the willow, Notebook noticed Tiger had been acting strange by the way he kept glancing back at the sky to her face and back again. She ignored this and figured he was just looking into the distance. After a moment, she turned to him and asked, "What are you—"

But before she could finish the question, she felt Tiger's lips on her own, and her breath caught in her throat as her cheeks reddened and her heartbeat quickened. She felt the sweet heat again, pounding through her veins and freezing her on the spot. Words choked themselves in her throat as she left herself become lost in the moment, vulnerable to the sparks of passion-fire as she wrapped her arms around Tiger's neck. She felt numb as he trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone and suddenly, in a rush of emotion, she realized what could happen if she and Tiger got too far, and when it sunk in, she suddenly broke the kiss and slightly pushed Tiger away.

She bowed her head and turned away, "I—I can't." she whispered, "Not—not until I've secured a home, a living…" She buried her head in her hands in as much in shame as much in embarrassment, "I just…I'm sorry I'm acting like this…" she trailed off and wiped her tearing eyes.

She felt an arm around her shoulders, and looked up. "It's alright. I understand." Tiger wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hand and stood, holding out a hand. She took it and they walked back to the lodging house, in comfortable silence. Once there, they quickly readied for bed and quickly fell asleep.

Sometime later in life, they'd wonder about this night and what would have happened and changed if they _had_ gone too far…

But for now, Notebook and Tiger were comfortable just to steer clear of that stage until the time came.

* * *

Spot and Star had been swimming for a couple of hours and they finally decided to get out and dry off. "Well that was a nice swim, I'm glad we came here tonight." Star said, wringing out her hair.

"Ye me too. "Spot said dazedly as his eyes traveled over her slender figure. Her white long underwear was sticking to her skin making every curve visible. Star hadn't noticed this till she stopped wringing the water out from her hair, and once she did she ran towards her clothes. Shaking her head she laughed, and grabbed her shirt, picked it up and held it in front of her nearly exposed breasts.

She then noticed Spot's soaking wet long underwear sticking to _every_ part of him, and picked up his pants, with a free hand, and playfully threw them at him. Spot caught them instantly and chuckled. Pants still in his hands he began to walk toward Star who still held her shirt protectively over her. Spot smirked and grabbed the shirt out of her hands, throwing it along with his pants on the dock.

Star's heart began to beat faster as he edged closer. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Star said stepping back, and smiling apprehensively

"Is it woikin?" Spot joked.

Star slowly shook her head grinning; her heart began to beat faster.

"Jus relax, I aint gonna make ya do anytin ya don't wanna do." Spot said smiling, as he gently caressed her cheek, which immediately calmed her on the spot.

"I know it's just that I'm not used to this kind of _stuff_." Star said motioning towards her nearly exposed body and his own.

Spot chuckled boyishly and said "It aint like it's da foist time I'se seen ya dis way."

This caused Star to laugh uncontrollably remembering their first encounter in the Manhattan lodging house.

"That's true, so then there's really no point in feeling all nervous." Star replied more confident, as she laid herself down on the docks, Spot did the same, and placed his arm under her back, pulling her close.

"Ye no worries, I jus love bein near ya like dis…jus knowin ya safe in me arms." Spot said recalling everything they'd been through.

"Me too." Star contentedly smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Spot, burying her head between his chin and shoulder. The two quietly dozed off under the full moons' watchful eye.


	17. Chapter 17: A Morning Encounter

Chapter 17 

The next sunup, with the dawn's light spilling through the lodging house window the Newsies began to wake up and, without questions, began their usual morning routine. Notebook, hearing voices and noise, woke up and noticed Star's top bunk was empty, "Hmm, I guess she didn't come back from last night. I hope she's okay" a worried expression crossed her face as she gathered her clothes to change in the stall.

Hearing Notebook, Tiger replied. "With Spot she'd be alright."

"I see your point, but who _knows_ what kind of messes they'll get themselves in." Notebook replied, going into the stall to change. Once she was dressed, she washed up and set her hat on her head, when Kid Blink playfully splashed her with water, while at the sink. She laughed and bumped into Tiger. "Sorry." She said, while he just chuckled. "It's alright."

While in the washroom, the Newsies began talking about their chaperones for the following night at the fair.

"Heya fellas it's da big night, aint ya all excited." Crutchy shouted hobbling through the bathroom entrance.

"I se been savin me money for dis night." Skittery stated, before he splashed some water on his weary face.

"I'se met dis goil last night and took her ova ta da Park. She had dis blonde coily hair, and her eyes ..Whoo dey were da most goigious tings I'se eva did see." Mush said dreamily, recalling his night with her. Chuckling, the Newsies playfully threw towels in his direction, bringing him back to reality.

"Dey don't call ya Mush for nuttin." Race said getting ready to wash up at the sink next to Mush.

Jack walked in, "Hey have any of you fellas seen Star or Spot dis mornin?"

"Well, I looked in her bunk but other then that, no" Notebook said, shaking her head.

Skittery looked down, wiping his hands with a towel, and mumbled "Probably spent da night in Brooklyn…"

"Sounds like dey had a great night." Mush said grinning widely.

Race stood in front of the sink, with a towel hanging over his shoulder. "Five ta one he couldn't keep his pants up" he said lightheartedly nudging Mush in the ribs. The room erupted into a roar of laughter at the comment, and continued getting ready.

Meanwhile at the docks, Spot opened his eyes and swore at the sunlight that beamed in his dreary eyes. He ignored the chatter of the few men, and Brooklyn Newsies walking by. Spot noticed his arm was still under Star, holding her close. Turning his head, he smirked at her as she slept peacefully by his side. The sunlight swept over her features, and strands of red and gold shone amongst her dark brown hair. Her skin seemed to take on a golden-brown color, and a hint of a smile could be seen on her full, pink lips.

Spot leaned in to kiss her forehead but was surprised when she suddenly opened her large brown eyes and said, "Boo." Spot smirked and his eyes lit up, once he knew she was awake. 'G'mornin" he replied groggily, still staring down at her bright eyes. Star smiled and got up to get her clothes. As she crawled over to them, Spot swiftly got up and quietly crawled behind her. All of a sudden he placed his hands on either side of Star touching the floor of the dock, and bounded her with his arms. Star abruptly turned to find his face, a few inches from her own. "Where ya off ta so fast? I didn't get me mornin kiss." Spot allured.

"Oh well." Star taunted as she turned her gaze away from his, and continued to move toward her clothes. Spot turned his head, rolled his eyes and muttered.

When he least expected it she rapidly twisted around and playfully pranced on him sending the two plunging to the ground in a heap of laughter. As Star lay on top of him she kissed him avidly. He instantly returned the kiss, and as he pulled her closer their bodies compressed. With their legs intertwined, and their hands exploring, Star and Spot were utterly lost in a landslide of emotions. Suddenly a barrel crashed loudly in the distance and brought Star from her passion-drilled daze. Realizing what was happening and before things went too far, Star quickly rolled off him. Spot let out a reluctant moan and cursed the barrel for interrupting his pleasure.

Star lay on her back, as thoughts of what happened a few moments ago, ran through her head. "There, you got your morning kiss" She teased.

Although he realized the sexual impact it had on him, he decided to taunt her, and said dryly, "Ya gettin betta."

"Better then you?" Star challenged, smirking inquisitively.

"I'll let you be da judge of dat." Spot said suggestively, as he stretched his cramped muscles.

Star laughed and buried her face on his chest, as he placed an arm under her. "I wish we could lay like this forever." Star sighed.

"What's stoppin ya?" Spot asked gently fidgeted with her hair.

"Time." Star answered bluntly. After that being said she finally stood up and stretched her cramped muscles.

Spot smirked as he watched her, wondering if Star forgot that she wasn't fully clothed. Quite aware that she was still clad in her long underwear, she continued to stretch. After all, she had already spent the night outside only in undergarments, and it would be silly to mind now. She enjoyed the feeling of the freedom she had, and thought _"If Mother saw me like this she'd have a conniption." _

A tall, lean, dark haired newsboy walking by unexpectedly whistled at her. In his dark eyes was a frightening glint she did not trust. Star glared at the boy, as she quickly headed towards her clothes. Spot met the newsboy's eyes fiercely. He sat up, and put on his clothes. Once he grabbed his cane, he slowly got up, and walked toward the newsboy. As Star put on her clothes she eyed the two suspiciously, and noticed the hatred between them.

"She your new girl Conlon?" The newsboy mocked amusingly.

"What's it to ya? Ya plannin on stealin her away to like ya did wit Sugar cuz it aint gonna happen." Spot said furiously getting ready to soak the guy for even having the nerve to come to _his _territory.

Star was now not only suspicious but also confused and aggravated as well. _"What is he talking about? What did Sugar have anything to do with this?"_ She thought

The newsboy grinned slyly as he eyed Star keenly, "Well I wouldn't mind havin her around to fuck every—"

But before the newsboy could say another word Spot forcefully punched him square in the nose causing blood to splatter out. "Don't you eva talk about Star like dat! He shouted clouting him in his eye, causing him to stumble backward. "So go back ta ya bloody whores in Queens _Striker_, and leave Brooklyn da fuck alone!" Spot sent the last punch to Striker's stomach almost sending him falling to the ground.

Striker growled in frustration as blood continued to drip from his nose, and swung a punch toward Spot, chuckling as his fist pounded against Spot's face.

Star couldn't stand watching them fight any longer and she ran toward Spot grabbing his hand "Spot please just forget about him. "She quietly begged looking up at his swelling eyes. "He's nothing but a horny dumb ass looking for trouble." Star said, louder this time so Striker could hear.

"So ya got ya goils fightin ya battles now eh Conlon?" Striker taunted as blood dripped from his filthy face. Spot was about to bash him with his cane, but Star stopped him before he could make matters worse.

"Ya jus lucky dat she's here Striker, or else ya woulda been dead by now." Spot replied menacingly.

Striker snickered wickedly, taunting the Brooklyn leader.

"Now dis betta be da last time I ask ya ta leave, I neva wanna see dat ugly face of yours in Brooklyn again ya hear dat?" Spot said pointing his cane towards Striker.

As Spot glared threateningly into his cruel dark eyes. Striker said nothing, but continued to smirk viciously.

Spot couldn't stand to glare at Striker's revolting face any longer, so he abruptly turned around and placed his arm around Star leading them away.

Striker watched the two walk away and scoffed as he contemplated

"I aint done wit you yet Conlon, by da time we'se trough wit you and ya goil u'se gonna wish you was neva born."

They walked in silence for a few minutes to Manhattan, each not knowing what to say. Star finally broke the silence, "Well that turned out to be an awful start to the morning. Everything was going perfect, then he had to show up"

"Must have been too good to be true." She thought.

Spot didn't say anything for a moment; face blank and mysterious, as he pondered over the incident.

"What the hell would Striker be doin in Brooklyn anyway?" Spot finally replied angrily. "He's obviously up to no good, do you think it could be because of …never mind." Star said shaking her head, and looking away.

"Cuz of what? If ya gonna say somtin, finish it." Spot said quite irritated. He glanced at

Star's baffled expression and felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want her to think any of it was her fault.

"I know you've had a rough morning but so have I, and if we want to figure out what the hell is going on we've got to communicate calmly and rationally." Star said sternly.

Spot rolled his eyes, "Ya weren't complainin before da bastard showed up." Spot mumbled.

Star glared at him and said, "If I recall, neither were you, now did you hear anything I just said."

" I aint deaf." Spot stated.

Star shook her head angrily, and reluctantly turned away.

Noticing this, Spot sighed in frustration, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Aright fine, we'll communicate 'calmly and rationally,'" He said mimicking her stern tone. "So start talkin." He said more serious this time.

Star frowned at him for a moment then said, "Do you think Sugar could have anything to do with this?" She knew it was the last thing he wanted to talk about, but she had to speak her mind.

"Sugar? Why would she have anytin ta do wit dis? Da last I'se heard of her was when she left at da train station."

"That's true." She concurred. "But what if she didn't leave after all?" Star questioned arching her eyebrows at Spot, as he grinned at her cleverness.

"If she didn't leave den wadda ya tink she's plannin dis time?" Spot questioned.

"Only time will tell Spot, but we'll be ready." Star said smiling up at his cerulean eyes. He looked down at her hopeful expression, and smirked, as he pulled her closer. "Ya know I'se aint eva talked ta a goil about dis sorta stuff before " He confessed.

"That's because you've probably never given a girl the chance, they're quite smart at times." Star said reassuringly.

"So I'se noticed." He replied.

"Hey dere ya are, where ya been all night?" Racetrack taunted once they reached Central Park

"Dere aint time for dat shit Race, I'se gotta problem wit Striker, and I'se tink da situation wit Sugar might have sumtin ta do wit it."

Racetrack's eyes widened, and shouted "Striker! Sugar! I tought we was done wit dose bums!"

"Ye so did I Race, but looks like Queens aint done wit Brooklyn." Spot said.

Star stood quietly, and listened intently

"Dey sure don't know what dey's in for." Race said lighting up his cigar, as his unsold papes rested under his arm.

"No shit, ya seen Jackey-boy around? I'se gotta let him know dat we'se got company, I'se been tinkin dat dose goons are plannin on pullin sumtin at da fair t'night." Spot explained.

Race blew out a puff of smoke, nodded his head, and replied "Da las time I'se saw him he was sellin at da boxin ring wit Cassie, and Dave, and Les."

"Aright tanks Race, we'll see ya around." Spot said before swiftly grabbing Star's hand and hurrying off.

Race watched the two leave, shook his head and thought _"Dis is gonna be one hell of a night." _ He chucked his unfinished cigar to the side, and continued selling his papes.

Wandering along the streets Spot pulled Star along, trying to weave through the bustling crowds. They finally found Jack and the others at the rather noisy boxing ring trying to sell their papes, and apparently succeeding.

Star, and Spot tried to get Jack's attention but to no avail, Jack hadn't heard them. Spot rolled his eyes and, while still holding Star's hand tightly he pushed through the mob of shouting people. Jack finally noticed them, raised his arm high, and waved them over,

"Hey Spot!" Jack shouted over the boisterous clamor before turning away and handing a paper to someone. When Spot was close enough, the Newsies turned to face him and was greeted with a quick spit shake from both Jack and David.

"Hey Spot! Hey Star!" Les cheerfully greeted, as he ran towards them. Star smiled and waved.

"Hey kid." Spot said patting Les on the back.

"Jackey-boy, Mouth, we'se gotta talk." Spot replied, his tone harsh, and stern. Jack and David knew it was something serious, so they immediately obeyed, and followed Spot through the crowds of people to a quieter place. Cassie, Star and Les stayed behind, and Star helped them finish selling their papes.

"What's up with Spot?" Cassie asked, glancing at the paper to find any interesting headlines.

Star told her friend everything that had happened—leaving out some certain details, of course—and Cassie nodded.

Spot had just finish telling them what happened earlier, and now they were discussing, and reflecting over the issue.

"So ya tinkin Sugar has sumtin to do with dis?" Crutchy said she left for da train station, I tink Stiker is jus messin wit our heads, ya know, jus looking for trouble."

"No body mess's wit my head Jackey-boy. Sumtin strange is goin on and I aint gonna stand for it, we'se gotta be prepared for anytin." Spot said, blue eyes flashing in fury.

Jack and David shifted nervously, taking in the info.

"Sounds like we need a plan." David suggested.

The three stood in silence grinning as they recalled the strike.

Jack spoke up "Alright we'll get all da boys togedda at da fair tonight, if dose bastads even tink about startin shit wit us we'll–"

"Soak em." Spot abruptly stated.

"No! We can't jus soak them then, and there. What about the patrolling bulls? Or the kids there, if we fight them we'll be putting innocent lives in jeopardy." David declared.

Spot and Jack rolled their eyes, but reluctantly knew he had a point.

"So what are ya suggestin we do den Mouth?" Spot asked mockingly, although he half-heartedly wanted to hear what David had to say.

­

Quite hesitantly, David affirmed, "We should just stick together, if Queens wants to start something at the fair tonight they'll be the ones arrested for assault, and if worse comes to worst we'll take the fight somewhere secluded."

Gazing down Spot nodded slowly, as he rubbed his cane top with his thumb.

"Dats a good plan Dave." Jack complimented casually.

David's insecurity quickly vanished to self-assurance, and the three walked back to the boxing ring, pondering over the circumstances.

When they reached the boxing ring, Cassie rolled her eyes, and turned to Jack, "Took ya long enough!"

Jack chuckled, and elbowed Dave in the ribs, "Mouth here wouldn't stop talking."

David rolled his eyes and glared at Jack.

Spot looked at Dave. "Dat's why yous called Mouth, so keep ya mouth shut."

Jack laughed, knowing Spot was just kidding around with him. "We'se gotta sell da rest of dese damn papes if we'se goin' to da fair tonight."

"Remember the plan," Mouth replied.

"Yea, yea we know." "We'se just gotta tell da others foist." Jack clapped David on the shoulder and left with Cassie, Dave following close behind.

Spot shook his head, chuckling, "Dats where da real fun begins." he slung an arm around Star's shoulders and they headed down the busy streets.


	18. Chapter 18: At the Fair

_**That night at the fair…. **_

_**A/N: The real coaster: **Cyclone** was actually built in the 1920's but, for simplicity's sake, we've made one with the same name, and the FIRST Roller coaster was built sometime in the 1880's.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

As the sun began to set, the sky seemed to be a flame of light and color, Bright orange, blue and purple stretched across the horizon, and the sun turned to a light golden hue. As the sun set lower into the sky, there was a chill in the air, hinting an early autumn.

The Newsies walked down the streets, talking and laughing, their hopes and spirits high. Jack led the way down the street with Cassie, and Spot by his side. Jack turned around to face the Newsies, and, as he walked backwards, he shouted, "What are we gonna do ta da bums if dey start anytin?"

"Soak em!" chorused the Newsies. Smirking, Spot nodded his head abruptly, and cheered the Newsies on; Jack only smiled at the response.

David, quite flabbergasted at this change of plan, jogged to catch up with Jack. "Remember the plan? We can't soak them right away." David grumbled in a low tone.

Jack put an arm around his friend, and replied carelessly "Relax Dave, I'm just gettin dem ready."

"Ready for what? A disaster?" David criticized, taking Jack's wrist and irritability shoving his arm away. Jack momentarily glared at Dave, until Cassie placed her arm around him, starting a new conversation.

Giving up on the argument, David rolled his eyes exasperatingly, and walked in silence.

Star, Notebook, and Tiger trailed behind having their own discussion.

"Is this your first time at a fair?" Tiger asked.

When hearing this, Star and Notebook glanced at each other a ruptured into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Tiger asked

"It just reminded us of a story from back when we were younger." Star replied

"Yeah, I remember when we weren't aloud to go to the fair that one time, and we…" But before Maddie could finish she burst out laughing, so Star continued telling the story.

"When I was six, and Maddie was five, we decided to pack our bags and move to the fair where we'd be able to live and have never-ending fun, and eat all the candy floss we wanted without mother telling us no." Star laughed reminiscing, all their escapades.

"Did you make it to the fair?" Takoda asked chuckling.

"Unfortunately we got caught before we could even cross the street." Star said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulder.

"There it is!" shouted one of the younger newsboys. With that being said, the Newsies Cheered ecstatically, as they stampeded down the street toward the long line of people waiting to enter the fairgrounds. Spot looked behind him searching for Star, through the cluster of noisy, anxious people.

Spot suddenly felt a soft touch on his left shoulder.

"Looking for someone." Star charmingly taunted.

Spot turned around to see two gleaming orbs of bright brown. He smirked approvingly, and said, "I see my charm rubbed off on ya."

"I only learn from the best. _Not_!" Star mocked.

Spot rolled his eyes, but before he could retort she suddenly grabbed his hand. As she pulled him he stumbled forward. Star noticed this and quietly giggled before apologizing.

"Sorry" she shouted, so he could hear through the noise.

He glared at her critically.

Spot noticed the inquisitive stares they were getting from some of the newsboys, and stopped her from taking another step.

"Ya need ta calm down. Jus let me do da leadin ok?" Spot said in a low tone averting his gaze from her to his surroundings.

Star eyed him, puzzled by his behavior. Spot ignored her stare, grabbed her hand, and began to drag her along till she forcefully pulled out of his grip. "What's a matter wit you now? Can we jus get in da dam fairgrounds" Spot replied wrathfully.

"What's the matter with _me_? How about what's the matter with _you_?" Star questioned, irately. She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"Could we jus talk about dis when we get inside?" Spot replied now aggravated, as he glanced around.

"No I want to settle this now, is this about your reputation?" Star questioned as she arched her eyebrow curiously.

Spot exhaled in frustration. He lifted his hat and ran his fingers through his hair before answering. He was concerned about his reputation, and with Queens on his back he couldn't let anything slip.

"Aright, wit Queens on me back everytin I do's gotta be done right, If I screw up or do anytin out of characta it's ova."

"I understand that you have to be cautious, but you don't have to be so miserable about the situation! We're at the fair!" Star retorted.

"Me bein miserable?, How bout you huh? Da last ting I need is you bitchin in me ear all night!" Spot shouted causing heads to turn in the their direction rapidly. He knew he just made the argument worse by saying what he just did, but his temper had gotten the worst of him. Star couldn't believe what she was hearing, after everything they had been through he still seemed to care more about his reputation then anything.

"So this is about your reputation. Is life just an act for you? Are _you_ just an act?" Star shouted. She half-heartedly felt awful for what she had asked, but she was far too angry to negotiate.

An expression crossed his face that Star couldn't guess. It took him a moment to put together what she had asked, but once the question sunk in, he felt crushed for the first time in years. He bowed his head, his eyes downcast and for a moment Star thought of leaving right then and there, by then his head shot up and Star was taken aback by the stone cold emotion in his livid eyes. "Is dat all I am ta ya? An act?" Spot snarled glaring fiercely at Star.

She stood viewing him in a different way, she felt torn away from him, as if he were a stranger. The love he had for her that she always noticed when she looked in his luminous blue eyes was completely shielded with rage. Spot began to grow impatient and he walked closer to her, eyes still staring furiously into her own. His face was now inches from hers. "I asked ya a question." They continued to stare into each other's eyes with a fierce glint of determination, but beneath the shield of fury, there was a hidden ember of love.

They had an eager temptation to kiss each other then and there, but both were too engrossed with pride. After a moment of looking into each other eyes, Star finally answered, "That's for you to decide." With that being said she reluctantly ripped her gaze away, and spun on her heel as she proceeded to the entrance of the fairgrounds.

Spot stood shaking with anger, as he watched her saunter away. He thought about leaving until Queens crossed his mind. _"Dey gonna be here tonight, and I aint gonna back down from a fight ova some damn argument, and I aint gonna let me boys down." _Spot stared at the fair entrance and, as if a trap had sprung, he began to swiftly move through the crowd, shoving past anyone who was in his way. He finally reached the ticket vendor, and purchased his ticket. Although he had just gotten into a dispute with Star, he couldn't help but wonder if she was alright.

* * *

The scenery was stunning: Bright lights shone as laughter rang through the air, carried by the crisp breeze. People were clearly having fun, laughing and talking with friends and family, while some were impatiently waiting in line for the rides. If Star weren't so befuddled she would have been able to enjoy the evening. But thoughts of Spots odd behavior ran through her mind. After a while she shook off the argument _"I'm not going to let one stupid quarrel with Spot ruin my evening."_ After the notion, she found some of the Manhattan newsies and decided to join in the fun.

Spot wandered around, looking for Star. As he walked through the fairgrounds he was greeted by many newsies, some he hardly knew, and some women he passed stood in groups whispering and giggling impishly as they pointed in his direction. However, he was in no mood to stop, and converse. He saw Race shuffling his deck of cards for a new game, of poker. The tables that had been set up in various places were surrounded with unruly men. From here, they could see the many rides and the booths that had been set up. Crowds of people hurried about, as music and noise drifted through the fairgrounds. Race called him over, "Hey! Why don't ya have a seat?" Gesturing toward the seat across from him, Race continued shuffling the deck.

Spot halfheartedly sat down. "Heya Race, Ya seen Star or Jackey-boy anywhere?" Spot asked miserably, as he stared down fidgeting with his cane. Race took an unlit cigar from a pocket and lit it, "Why so glum?" he asked.

Spot's head shot up abruptly, and for a moment he stared at Race with an impatient glower, before bluntly saying, "Jus shut-up and deal da cards."

Race put his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay, I'll deal, jus be prepared ta give ya money up." Race said as he chuckled at his own joke, not caring about the glares being thrown to him from the men at the table.

"Watch it Race." Spot warned, before ordering a beer.

* * *

Star, Blink, Mush and his girl were nervously waiting in line to ride the newly built roller coaster called _The Cyclone_. Star tried her best to enjoy herself, and forget about her argument with Spot, but the shrilling screams of the riders, and the sound of the ridged wooden tracks were nothing but background noises, as recollections of the love she had for Spot consumed her mind. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Blink asked, bringing Star back to reality. She averted her glance from Blink to the coaster, and watched the couples experiencing the thrilling ride together. She knew she had to find Spot, she knew that it was just a silly argument that they could easily work out, because their relationship meant so much more. The three waited for an answer but she didn't reply, instead they saw a glazed look in her eyes.

Quite bewildered, Mush asked, "Star? You okay?"

"I gotta find Spot." Came her reply as she turned, and headed in some direction. They exchanged baffled glances, and ran to catch up to her.

"Well ya can't go alone, who knows what Queens is up to." Blink warned, once they reached her side. Hearing this Star's eyes widened in dismay, and she quickened her pace.

"What's going on with Queens?" Asked Mush's girl.

"It's a long story, Mary." Mush said as they held hands, and followed.

* * *

They were halfway through the game, and there was a crowd of newsboys and girls watching intently, Spot had been losing pretty badly, and was beginning to feel slightly intoxicated. An attractive girl with lustful green eyes and blonde curls, managed to steal a seat on Spot's lap, but still no matter how many beers he drank, or cigars he smoked, he couldn't keep his mind off Star. Did she really think he was an act? _Was_ he an act?

There in the distance he noticed Star quickly walking by with Blink, Mush, and Mary. His eyes followed her, and he saw that she hadn't noticed him yet.

A sudden worry filled him. "_If anytin happens to her tonight I won't be able ta forgive meself, especially knowin dat I coulda been dere ta do sumtin about it."_ There was no way he'd let her get away tonight, especially now, when they needed each other the most. He swiftly stood up slamming down his beer mug, and hastily pushed the girl of his lap.

"Spot, where you going?" whined the girl.

"I need to talk to Star." He replied firmly.

Race stared at Spot incredulously, as a cigar dangled from his mouth. "Whatsa matta wit you? Ya can't jus leave half way trough a game!" Race shouted, as he threw his arms up in frustration.

"I'll do whateva da hell I want wheneva I feel like it Race." Spot shouted, as he jogged to catch up with Star.

He noticed the four from behind in the distance, and pushed through the people, trying not to lose them in the crowd. A jolly clown walked in front of Spot, carrying a cluster of multicolored balloons, which blocked his entire view. To make matters worse, a group of children ran towards the clown reaching for balloons and as Spot tried not to knock them over, he looked around for Star.

He managed to get through all the excitement, but unfortunately, he had lost her. "Shit." Spot muttered. He continued to search for her, glancing around he finally found her by the Ferris wheel, talking to Notebook. A relieved expression crossed his face, once he realized she was still safe. Although from the distance he could tell she was worried. He quickly trotted towards her.

" I've been searching for him all night, I hope he's all right." Star replied warily.

"I'm sure he's perfectly fine, perhaps he could be looking for you right now." Notebook replied nodding.

"Ya aright, not after the things I said to him, it just bothers me so much when he can't be himself, I just want to have fun tonight but he seems so edgy." Star replied exasperatingly.

"He's just looking out for you." Notebook proposed.

"I know, and that's perfectly fine, but we can still enjoy ourselves till the dilemma happens." Star affirmed.

"Well why don't you stop looking for a while, if he loves you he'll come back." Notebook uttered.

"Then he ought to come ba—". She was then interrupted when Spot unexpectedly grabbed her wrist causing her to whirl around in fright.

"I need ta talk ta ya." was all he said. Then he hastily pulled her in another direction. Star was quite bemused at his sudden aggression, and tried to pull away, but his forceful grip was much too strong. "Spot! Would you just stop and listen instead of pulling me like a…" Before she could say anything else he abruptly spun her around to face him, and took her head in his hands and kissed her so hard, it hurt.

She could smell the heavy aroma of beer and smoke in his breath. She wanted to scream and push him away, but the other half of her wanted time to stand still. When their lips unlocked the first thing he said to her was, "Dat aint actin."

Star contemplated. She remembered what Notebook had said about him truly loving her if he came back, and couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Seeing that he made her smile, he smirked in satisfaction. "I'm glad you came back," Star said smiling.

"I realized dat some damn argument aint worth riskin your life ova, besides I aint one to back down from a fight." Spot said smirking confidently.

"Well that's an exceptional explanation." Star teased, as she broke into a beaming grin.

He chuckled, and took her hand in his own. Their fingers entwined fitting perfectly, and together they walked back to the others. Star smiled widely, looking up at Spot she said "I'm glad I found you, I've been looking for you too. What have you been doing anyway?" Star questioned remembering the scent of his breath.

"Playin poker wit Race." Spot simply answered.

"That explains your pleasant aroma." Star replied sarcastically. Spot stared down at her critically, with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

Star laughed at his expression, and playfully nudged him in the ribs. "I'm just stating the obvious, it doesn't matter though, let's just enjoy the night." Star said smiling, and placing an engaging kiss on his lips.

He stared at her skeptically, and smirked "Ya lucky ya so damn sweet." He said. She grinned, and they continued to walk toward the others.

"Where ya been?" "We'se been looking all ova for ya." Jack said to Spot once he was within earshot.

"Dey been chasin eachadda all ova da place." Mush said, chuckling.

"I'm not surprised." David muttered.

"Did ya say sumtin, Mout?" Spot questioned mockingly.

David sneered, as he shook his head disbelievingly.

"What do you all say we head for Cyclone now?" Star suggested. Everyone agreed, except for Notebook who replied, "I think I'll pass on this one."

Tiger took Notebook's hand, and squeezed it comfortingly, "We'll be on the Ferris wheel." he said, glancing at Notebook who looked relieved.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Boots encouraged.

"Yea, ye gotta live a little, Notebook!" Mush shouted.

"Come on!" others replied.

No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get Notebook to change her mind. Notebook smiled shyly, "You go ahead. I'm not a big fan anyway." Others shrugged while some of the younger newsies grumbled. They all began walking to the coaster, Star and Spot among them.

* * *

"Thanks for staying." Notebook whispered, smiling.

Tiger only grinned, "You'd have been on your own, otherwise."

Hand-in-hand the two headed down to the large Ferris wheel that towered above them, at almost forty-two feet, and shone with many, little white lights. The sight made Notebook giddy and she grinned despite herself. _"It's like a beautiful dream, one I'd never want to wake from,"_ she thought, adding, "_Only better. Much, much better."

* * *

_

Star, Spot, Jack, and Cassie walked with the rest of the newsies to the _Cyclone_. Some newsies ran ahead to get in line, but most stayed in the group. "Hey Spot! You ready for dis?" Jack called from the line up ahead, as Star and Spot walked towards him.

"More ready den you are Jackey-boy." Spot taunted.

"Oh ya? We'll see." Jack dared.

"Listen ta da two a ya! I bet by da time we get on dis coasta you two will be screamin like lil goils." Cassie teased. All the Newsies except Spot and Jack broke into a boisterous fit of hilarity.

"Ya say dat know but once dis ting starts ya gonna be grabbin on ta me for ya dear life." Jack smugly replied as he placed his arm around Cassie.

The newsies listened intently to see what Cassie would say next.

"In ya dreams, Jack." Cassie mocked as she pushed Jack's arm off of her.

"Ooohh, dats gotta hurt." Some Newsies replied almost simultaneously.

"Jackey got told!" Mush shouted.

Jack placed his hand on his heart, and dramatically replied. "Ya fractured me fragile heart."

"Ya know I'm kiddin wit ya." Cassie replied as she placed her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Aint dat sweet!" shouted a Newsie, as the line moved closer to the coaster.

"Ya, ya keep da line movin, I aint got all night." Spot shouted teasingly, tarnishing the moment. Jack, and Cassie glared at him, and Spot dared them to say more.

"What's the hurry?" Star asked.

"I just can't wait ta see ya reaction once da ride gets goin." Spot replied, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"Next four people please!" shouted the ride attendant.

"Well here's your chance." Star replied smirking. Jack, Cassie, Spot and Star proceeded to their seats, Star hands began to sweat, and butterflies whirled in her stomach. It was her first time on a roller coaster, and she had no idea what to expect. They pulled down the safety bar, and the coaster began to slowly climb a hill. Spot protectively wrapped his arm around Star, and he could feel her tenseness. "Ya noivous?" Spot asked his voice deep, and low as he gazed into her eyes tenderly. The sound of his tone, and the affection in his cerulean eyes, sent pleasant chills down her spine.

"I'm both nervous and exited, I have no idea what to expect." She replied, timidly observing the ride. Her nerves were tight with both fear and exhilaration.

"It's gonna be fine, besides ya wit me, and I aint gonna let ya go." Spot said assuring her. Star smiled, and her muscles loosened. She felt more secure, knowing Spot was beside her. The roller coaster began to descend, faster and faster, the wind whipping at their faces, Star felt her stomach churn and gripped onto the bar for dear life, screaming as the coaster turned sharply to the right and slowed a bit to climb another hill. Breathing hard, Star glanced at Spot, who grinned, "Enjoyin yerself?" he asked as his arm was still closely draped around her. His other hand held tightly on to the bar.

Star laughed, but before she could answer, the roller coaster dipped down the hill and Star felt her stomach drop to her feet before she screamed again, rather enjoying herself now as the ride turned and twisted.

"What are ya tryin ta do? Kill us all?" Jack jokingly shouted from infront of them as Star, and Cassie screamed piercingly.

"We's gonna be deaf by da time dis ride's done!" Spot teasingly yelled. After that being said an unexpected drop hauled them down a steep mount, and Jack and Spot shouted, cursing the sudden drop.

Star and Cassie began to laugh uncontrollably, as they watched their boys scream their hearts out. As the ride slowed down Cassie shouted, "Maybe next time you'll keep ya mout shut about our screamin!"

"Especially when you guy's start screaming even louder right afterwards." Star uttered, as the girls chuckled.

"Hey! Dat drop came out of nowhere! Besides who wouldn't scream on dat ting! Not even da wiz who built dis ride could contol 'imself." Jack defended.

"Jackey-boy's right, But I say dis tings got a mind of it's own." Spot replied humorously. The four broke into an outburst of laughter. The brakes screeched to a stop. This was a memory Star would never forget. Little did she know what the night would bring…

* * *

Notebook and Tiger sat in a chair, on the Ferris wheel and as the wheel turned, bringing them higher and higher Notebook gasped at the view: The tents and the other rides seemed so small at forty-two feet. Looking up, she saw the moon and stars seemed nearer then usual and she laughed. "This is just…wonderful!" "I've never been this high up before!" she said and looked down to the many people scurrying around.

Tiger grinned, "Anything like flying?"

Notebook shook her head, "No, much more relaxing." Notebook replied, green eyes staring down at the expansive sight. "I wonder what…" She trailed off suddenly, frowning.

Tiger noticed her sudden hesitation and looked at her, confused. Notebook closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not believing what she saw. Opening her eyes again, she pointed to the group of bulls that had gathered near a clown selling balloons and Tiger glanced down to see them, clubs lazily held in their hands, "They're probably just patrolling, making sure no trouble arises." He said.

Notebook shook her head, "I'm sure it's not just that. I'm sure of it!" Giving a shaky smile, she stared down guiltily at her hands. "I shouldn't worry." She whispered.

Tiger suddenly gripped her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Look again." He whispered.

Notebook then looked down, confused. "What am I looking for?"

"See the people over there by those bulls?" He explained, pointing to a small cluster of rowdy newsboys. "Those, if I'm not mistaken, are some of the Queen's. Back a year ago, before the strike, they used to give the Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies a lot of trouble." "I never expected them to hold this big a grudge." He added.

The ride stopped suddenly and the two knew, as they got off, that if the bulls were about, trouble was about to begin. And with the Queen's newsies to worry about, the night was about to get tight with tension.

* * *

As they got off the ride, they noticed the next four in line were Mush, Mary, Kid Blink and Boots.

"Enjoy da ride fellas!" Jack replied, grinning broadly.

"And Mush, hang on ta ya goil." Spot advised, smirking. After that being said, the awaiting four exchanged nervous glances causing Jack, Cassie, Star and Spot to chuckle amusingly, at their timorous friends. Jack, and Cassie then decided to go their separate way, leaving Star, and Spot alone.

They walked on the graveled paths, passing game booths. One in particular caught Spot's eyes. It was the Kissing booth. Two women stood in the booths. Their faces were caked with make-up, and they had low necklines that showed a bit too much. Numerous amounts of men stood in line impatiently, awaiting a deceiving kiss.

"I wouldn't mind some a dat." Spot intentionally replied, as his eyes mischievously glanced from the booth to Star's disapproving expression. Spot smirked knowingly, and chuckled.

"Care ta share some of ya sweetness." Star laughed, playfully nudging him in the side.

"On one condition." Star notified, smirking daringly.

"What do ya got in mind?" Spot asked, raising a brow.

"Win me a bear, and I promise you won't regret it." Star persuaded. Spot chuckled incredulously at her request

"A bear?" he asked.

"Yes, a bear. Like that one." Star stated, pointing in the direction of a girl holding a teddy, her boyfriend had won for her. Spot compatibly eyed the boyfriend and arrogantly stated "Dat sucka only wants one ting from her."

Star rolled her eyes "That's not the point, and besides are you just afraid you won't win?" She challenged. Spot abruptly averted his head from the couple to Star. He glared at her, but still a slight smile could be seen on his lips, and his eyes secretly dazzled at her daring remark.

He scoffed, and sniggered. " I'll get ya one 10 times da size of dat." He answered smugly. He glanced around at the game booths and noticed one he was sure he could succeed in. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the game booth. As they quickly headed there Star laughed because she knew what she had said made him think otherwise, in winning her a bear.

Once they reached it, The man running the game, began to explain the rules but Spot interrupted him and said "Ya ya whateva, I get da point if ya shoot da bottles down ya win, now can I jus play da game?"

The man laughed at Spot's eagerness, and said, "Of course you can kid, that'll be five cents." Spot pulled out his slingshot, and laid down the money. The man took the money, and set up the bottles. Within an instant, a loud crash was heard as all the bottles smashed to the ground. Spot stood boldly smirking, as the man starred in amazement. "You got skill kid" The man complimented.

"Now can I get dat big bear ova dere for me goil?" Spot asked, before gazing down at Star's beaming expression.

"Sure thing kid." The man said grabbing it and passing it to Star. She happily took the big brown fluffy bear, and Spot placed his arm around her leading them away, but before Spot could take another step she threw her arms around his neck, and with one hand holding the bear behind him, she planted a long blissful kiss on his lips. At first he was quite taken aback by her sudden urge to kiss him, but then he was more then happy to receive it and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Once they pulled apart for air the first words Star breathlessly uttered were "Thank you."

Spot chuckled and said, "Ya weren't kiddin when ya said I wouldn't regret it." Star smiled, but before she could respond, Notebook and Tiger hurried up to them.

"Thank goodness I found you two! You won't believe what I just saw." Notebook cried, shaking, "The bulls…" she swallowed hard, "I think they know we're here and I think they're after us, Queen's must've told them something." Notebook's voice had reduced to a whisper as she stared down at the ground, hands clasped in front of her.

"Queens? Did you see them Maddie? " Star questioned, her eyes wide and full of fright.

"I could have sworn I saw them." Tiger answered.

"Perhaps this is all a mistake, maybe their not here for us." Notebook hopefully mumbled

"Dere here, And dere's no mistake in dat." Spot answered. His tone was loud and intimidating, causing Notebook to jump.

"We gotta find da adda's and see what da hell is goin on. Tiger have you seen Jackey-boy and da rest of dem anywhere?" Spot asked.

"No not lately, but we'll go look." Tiger answered.

"No. You aint goin anywhere, we gotta stick tagedda. What if Queen's decides to pull sumtin and we aint in a group?" Spot asked, looking up as he directly glared into Tiger's eyes, daring him to object.

"Aright, sounds smart." Tiger answered casually shrugging. Once Spot was satisfied he turned away, and Tiger nodded, relieved that the Brooklyn leader's glower was no longer on him. Spot grabbed Star's hand, and with the other she tightly gripped the bear. As they walked searching for well-known Newsies, Notebook and Tiger silently trailed behind hand in hand, thinking over the situation.

"Dis is where I saw Race last." Spot stated as the entered the bar zone. Spot paused, and glanced around the area, when he noticed the familiar table, crowded with the same men drinking, and playing poker. They rapidly walked over towards the table, and there was Race, giddy from alcohol, and too much cigars. "Heya Spot! I see ya came back ta join the game." Race shouted, between his hiccups.

Spot frowned at Race's mindless behavior and shouted, " We got bigger problems den some damn poka game, ya need ta come wit us now." Spot ordered threw gritted teeth as he tried his best to control his frustration, and temper.

"Awww come on! I'm winnin da game!" Race shouted, as he gestured his hands toward his winnings.

Spot rolled his eyes in aggravation and tried to stay calm, but clearly failed when he shouted. "If you don't get ya drunk ass ova here I'll come ova dere and drag ya meself!"

Racetrack realized the tension in Spot's tone, and knew Spot meant business. "Aright, aright, I'm comin!" Race shouted, and mumbled under his breath "Da last ting I need is your miserable attitude reckin me night." Race began sliding his money of the table into his little brown sack, and then said thank you to everyone he grabbed his cards from.

Spot stood impatiently tapping his foot. But just as Racetrack was about to leave, a drunk and angry man grabbed Race's collar, and unexpectedly flew him a hard punch.

Racetrack furiously pushed him away with one hand, holding his money with the other. The men cheered the fight on, encouraging violence. Star and Notebook watched disbelievingly, while Spot angrily swore under his breath.

"Race! Just get outa dere!" Spot yelled, but Race was too involved in the fight to notice.

"Should we go and help him out? Tiger asked.

Spot irately glared at the catastrophe in front of them and replied, " Well deres no point in waistin time standin here like morons, so let's get him outta dere."

"Looks like Race is in need of some serious help, I know we're wasting valuable time but once we get him out you and Star need to run." Tiger explained to Notebook, before going to help his friend.

Before leaving, Spot looked Star in the eye and said, "Don't go anywhere, ya here me?" She obediently nodded her head, because she knew the risk of wandering alone in the situation they were in. He began to walk toward the chaos, but stopped to say "Keep ya eye out for da odda's"

Just as he was about to take another step she called him, and he turned to faced her. "Be careful." She murmured. Spot smirked at her concern, and turned to aid his friends. Spot squeezed through the hustle and bustle and grabbed the guy who was threatening Race, punching him hard in the jaw. Spot nodded to Tiger, silently signaling to him that he had his back, Tiger ducked a punch and elbowed the guy in the gut. Race nodded his thanks to them both and managed to escape the grasp of another man, who almost ran into Spot before the Brooklyn leader tripped him with his cane.

Racetrack sighed in relief; "Catch!" he called, throwing the sack over another drunkard's head to Takoda, who then threw it in the direction of the girls, quickly signaling them to be prepared to run. Notebook caught the sack, stumbling backward as she caught it. Sighing in relief, Notebook looked toward the brawl, and noticed a man breaking a beer bottle over another man's head.

"Did you see that!" Star fretfully exclaimed.

"Unfortunatley." Notebook said alarmingly. The girls wordlessly hoped—prayed that the victim hadn't been Tiger, Spot, or Race. After a long struggle, the boys managed to escape, but were unfortunately covered in blood, and forming bruises. Once Star saw Spot she swiftly threw the bear in Notebook's direction, and ran towards him. Notebook tried her best to catch it with one hand, but was relieved when a hand reached out and caught it. Notebook looked confused for a moment but grinned when she saw the bear in Tiger's hand.

When Notebook gave Tiger a hug, Race noticed the bag of winnings still in her hand. "I'll take dis." He grinned, plucking the bag from her hand.

Once Star reached Spot she noticed a bruise forming around his right eye, and a look of apprehension crossed her face. Spot chuckled "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He assured, looking deep into her eyes. Suddenly his gaze averted once he noticed Jack, Dave, and the group of Newsies, walking in the distance. It looked like they were looking for them too.

"Come here." Spot said, grabbing her hand, and walking towards the others. Tiger and Notebook quickly followed.

Once Jack saw them walking his way, he wasted no time in telling them the news, quickly approaching them. Spot could see the worry in Jack's face and figured he knew what was going on.

"What exactly is goin on Jackey-boy?" Spot questioned preparing himself for the explanation.

Jack took a deep breath, and said, "Well Spot, Queens is here, dey got some sorta deal goin on wit da bulls. Queens is bein paid for information—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what information?" Spot asked, raising his hands, and interrupting him.

"I dunno Spot, I tink dere payin 'em ta find da goils…" Jack said trailing off in a slight whisper, as he averted his eyes to the ground, trying to avoid their reactions. Star's eyes widened in fear, as she glanced back at Notebook who began shaking nervously, as she dropped Star's bear.

Spot's eyes also grew wide, as rage and terror flashed through them, he shouted "What da hell do da goils gotta do wit dis!" Everyone was silent, in fear of saying anything else that would cause more destruction.

Spot broke the troubled silence and ordered, "Tiger ya need ta get dese goils outa here, bring em to da lodgin house where we know dere safe."

Star ran towards him, and grabbed his arm "No! Spot what about the bulls? How can you expect me to leave? What if something horrible happens? I won't be here to help!" she objected as worry flooded threw her, and she could feel a teardrop rolling down her cheek. The fury in Spot's eyes partially vanished when he gazed at her tear-glazed eyes.

He smiled tenderly, and his hand cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear with his thumb. With the other hand he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, placed his palms on either side of her face, and quietly said in a soothing pleasant tone, "I'll be fine, I'm gonna stay and figure dis out, Besides rememba what I said? I won't be able to forgive meself if sumtin happens ta ya. At least I'll know ya safe at da lodgin house, instead of riskin ya life here." Star stared up into luminous eyes, and sworn she could have drowned in them.

"Promise me you'll be alright" Star whispered her eyes still fixed on his own.

"I promise" He replied, with a slight smirk.

With that, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him momentarily, until Spot unwillingly dropped his hands from her face, and broke away. He hated the thought of having to let her go, but considering the circumstances, he knew he had to. "Now go." He bluntly replied forcing himself to look away.

He knew that if he looked into her eyes any longer, he wouldn't let her go. Star nodded her head. She turned away to pick up her bear, and held it close, hoping and praying he'd be all right.

"Jackey-boy I'm trustin ya to go wit dem, cuz it's safer for dem to ba walkin around wit two fellas instead of one." Spot advised.

"What about our plan?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry Jackey-boy I got it covered. If I need ya, I'll send someone ta get ya." Spot informed.

"I gotta miss all da action? Dat aint fair." Jack joked.

Spot gave Jack a serious glower, "I mean it Jackey-boy."

Jack nodded in defeat, and shouted, "Cassie!"

"Yea?" she shouted back from the cluster of newsboys.

"Come on! We's headin to da lodgin house!" Cassie walked towards them. Once Jack explained the plan to Cassie, they left, avoiding the bulls as much as possible.

* * *

Spot watched them go, hoping he made the right decision. As Spot walked towards the newsies they began to quiet down, knowing full well he would only say what he needed to say once. "If we wanna find out what dese goons are plannin ta do, it's time we head ova dere and see what's goin on! If dey gotta a problem wit it we'll soak 'em." Spot stated.

"And what about the bulls? They're siding with Queens remember?" David muttered.

Spot glared at David, and said "Are ya in dis or not?"

"I guess I have no choice." David mumbled.

"Aright den, Come on fellas!" Spot shouted leading the way.

"Let's knock 'em dead! Race shouted, and they headed to find their opponents. They reached the entrance of the fairgrounds unaware of the surprise awaiting them.

"There he is!" a Queens newsboy yelled. The newsies realized they had been ambushed and tried to fight the bulls off as the police whistled, clubs raised high. The newsies scrambled and tried to distract the bulls. Still, as more came, the newsies fought them off trying desperately to keep them back.

Spot was running, dodging newsies, and shoving past bulls. His mind was reeling with thoughts, thoughts about Star, about the situation, about whether he would get out of this alive or dead…His head was spinning as his body was moving toward safety, or what he thought was safety. He wasn't so sure anymore among the confusion that this chaos had become.

Suddenly, Spot bumped into a Queen's Newsie and a bull grabbed the collar of his shirt. Spot got him in the gut with his cane, but another had snuck behind him and just as Spot recognized Striker in the crowd, the bull's club came down hard on his head.

The last thing Spot saw besides Striker's deceitful sneer, was the Newsie that followed him and Star the other night in the familiar gray suit, and cap. Then his knees buckled out from under him and as he fell to the ground, his vision blurred, and everything went black.

The bulls, satisfied, picked Spot up and carried him to the jail carriage. Tossing his limp form in, they closed and locked the door and one blew his whistle a signal that their job of catching the Brooklyn leader had been successful.

As the two bulls climbed to the front of the carriage, one chuckled and turned to the bull that had knocked Spot out, "This means good money from those rich folks."

"It's a good thing those Queen's boys gave us the information we needed." came the response.

"That boy's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up!" After that being said the bull flicked the reins and the two rode off, laughing wickedly.

* * *

David noticed Spot being carried off in the carriage, and ripped out of the bull's grasp. He tried to run after it, but it was already to far ahead. David mentally kicked himself for being too late. He then glanced around for help, but everyone seemed engaged in struggle as they tried there hardest to fight off their opponents.

He needed to find Jack…


	19. Chapter 19: The Nightmare

**Chapter 19**

David began to run as fast as his legs could carry him; he needed to catch up with Jack. As he ran, strategy, after strategy tumbled through his mind. Dark clouds gathered overhead and dumped frigid rain on the earth below as thunder crashed and lightening snaked across the sky. Finally, when he noticed the familiar silhouettes, he hollered "Jack!"

When Jack and the others heard this they quickly whirled around to see who it was. Jack tried his best to make out the figure as he squinted through the barrier of downpour. Once he noticed it was David, a worried expression crossed his face, if David was here and, in such a hurry, something was definitely wrong.

As soon as David caught up, he grabbed Jack's sleeve and pulled him away from the others. Jack turned to Dave, "How's Spot, and da oddas?"

The four restlessly glanced at them walking away. "What's going on?" Star asked. She began to walk towards the two, but Takoda stopped her, and said, "Stay right here, if something's wrong I'm sure they'll tell you, have some patience." Star turned to glare at Tiger who only looked at her with a knowing expression on his face as if he also knew something was wrong.

"Dat glare looks as deadly as Spot's" Cassie said, trying to lighten the mood, all it did was make Star more nervous then she already was. All she wanted was to know if Spot was all right! Was that too much to ask? Everything was becoming so secretive and she hated it now more then ever.

David hesitated, trying to catch his breath, one hand over his pounding heart. "They caught Spot. I tried to catch up," He paused to take a deep breath, "but they were already too far ahead." A mixed expression of fury and fret crossed Jacks face once he heard the news.

"Should we tell Star?" David asked uncertain.

Jack glanced back at Star, Cassie, Takoda, and Notebook and back at Dave, before saying, "Not yet, or she'll end up goin afta him, and dats da last ting Spot would want."

David nodded in agreement. "So what's the plan? Do we just leave them to walk back on their own?"

Jack thought about this for a moment. "Tiger'll stick wit dem."

David looked at the group and back at Jack uneasily before nodding in agreement, "Alright, let's just go."

Jack squeezed David's shoulder, "Alright, Dave, I'm jus tell Tiger where we's going foist, then we'll get going."

David nodded and watched as Jack ran to the group, and pulled Tiger aside, away from the group. "Me and Davie are goin to try and get Spot outta of this mess," Jack explained, running a hand through his soaked hair, "Just go to da lodging house and keep dem safe."

Tiger looked at Jack with raised eyebrows, "You do know that Star will get suspicious, Jack. She's already starting to ask questions."

Jack glanced at Star and Notebook and winced "Ye, But if she starts askin ya about dis, just tell her that we've gone to help dem and remind her that she needs to stay."

Tiger nodded, "I will."

David had one hand stuffed in his pocket, and rain dripped from his curly hair as he watched them. He was getting more anxious and shouted, "Jack! Come on!" His other hand motioned for Jack to hurry up.

Jack heard David, "Well, we'd betta go." He said, with that, he pat Tiger on the back and ran back to David.

As the group began walking to the lodging house, Star paused and looked back, watching as Jack and David rushed off, the worry apparent in her face. "What'd he say?" she asked Tiger.

Tiger turned and sighed, "Just for you to stay at the lodging house and that they've got everything under control." Tiger could tell, however that Star still wasn't going to take just that explanation for an answer. Star arched an eyebrow at him, knowing there was more.

Tiger rolled his eyes, "When we get to the lodging house and are dry, I'll explain. I was only told to keep you safe, it was what Spot would have wanted."

"_Would_?" The word nearly caught in her throat and a sense of dread came over her and she glanced over at Notebook who, instinctively, took Tiger's arm to stop him.

Star sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest, "Just tell me what Jack said, I know there's more."

"I already told you, if Jack would've wanted me to tell you more then he would have done so. Just don't worry about it, and let's just get back to the lodging house."

Star reluctantly took that as an answer and followed the two back to the lodging house.

Spot slowly sat up, his head throbbing as the world spun before his eyes. His vision blurred and he blinked to clear the double vision. It took him a moment to realize that he was riding in the back of a jail carriage. He felt the cold floor pressing into him as the carriage blundered down the street. In the background the sound of the rain beat against the carriage and memories flooded back to him. He thought of the fair, the ambush, the bulls and Queens, Striker and the boy in the gray suit and cap…before everything had gone black. Spot sat against the wall of the carriage, as his arm rested on his knee. Taking off his hat, he flung it to the side in aggravation and shouted "Aw, _shit_!" He drooped his head, and impatiently ran his fingers through his hair. Spot knew he had to escape, he just couldn't let Striker and Queen's have the satisfaction of knowing that they had beat the Brooklyn leader, and he knew he couldn't let down his boys, or Star.

He had promised her that he'd be all right, come back to the lodging house soon and he just couldn't let her sit and worry about him. He remembered the time when she hadn't stayed in Brooklyn like he had told her to. The thought of her coming to rescue him now, and of her getting captured, only made the situation worse.

Dave and Jack saw the carriage, through the rain and hid behind the slab of a wall as it rode past them. Following quickly behind, the two ran through the puddles, trying to keep the carriage in sight. Jack ushered Dave along as they followed the carriage through the winding roads of New York.

"When dat carriage stops, you go and take dat screw, da one dat attaches the carriage to da horse, while I get Spot out." Jack whispered as Dave nodded. As the carriage took off again, they tried to stay to the shadows, glad for the rain that soaked them.

Spot slowly raised his head, glazed eyes drifting to the window bars. He suddenly noticed two figures in the distance creeping behind. His glazed eyes sharpened, and he hastily jumped up from his dazed state, and hurried to the window bars. He squinted his eyes and tried to make out the two figures, as the rain continued to pour. Once he realized who it was, a relieved, and contented grin lit up his face. "It's about time fellas"

He replied smirking, as he picked up his hat, and waited for David, and Jack to get closer.

The carriage soon stopped and one of the bulls got off the carriage, Spot could hear them talking but it was indistinct. Gesturing to Jack and Dave, he kept listening for the bulls to see if they'd start up again but he could hear only the loud snoring of one bull through the deep rumbling of the thunder.

As David went to detach the horse from the carriage, Jack watched him go before turning back to Spot. "Got yerself in a tight spot again, Spot?"

Spot glared at Jack, this was no time for jokes. "Shut up Jackey-boy, and just get me outta here."

Jack nodded. "The bulls are searchin everywhere, so we gotta be careful." David replied as he unlatched the jail door and glanced at Jack gesturing for him to hurry. Dave quickly finished and stood,

"Dose bulls aint goin anywhere any time soon." Jack said grinning mischievously once David finished what he had to do.

"Da only place dere goin is dere deathbed." Spot added as he climbed out of the carriage, shivering at the sudden coldness of the rain as it slapped at his back and face. Spot nodded, and said, "We gotta find da others before those goons find us." They ran swiftly through the shadowed alleyways as quietly, and quickly as possible while the bull continued to sleep snoring loudly, oblivious of his surroundings.

Safe in the lodging house, Starlight, Notebook, Cassie, and Tiger waited anxiously for Jack, David, and Spot to return. Star sat in a chair, the others standing around the foyer. Notebook could tell that Star was anxious and put a hand on the chair. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?"

Star turned and shook her head, "No, I'm not moving from this chair until I see Spot walking through that door."

Notebook just shrugged, "It'd do you some good, you know. It is getting late."

Star shook her head, and Notebook left it at that, deciding not to argue. They all continued to wait, faces blank in concentration. Notebook backed up, her whole body tense.

The minutes seemed to crawl by and the sky waned to the color of ink. The rain continued to pour, and Star continued to worry. She stared at the door waiting for it to open with Spot, and the others standing there safe, and sound. She was beginning to doubt that they'd ever come. Then suddenly there was a quick, rapid knock at the door.

She impulsively jumped from her seat, shoving past Takoda, and ran to the door. Shaking with anxiousness she quickly turned the knob, and yanked open the door, only to see her worst nightmare.

"For heaven sakes, is that my daughter?" Mr. Dawson roared, repulsed at the sight of her drenched, and ragged newsboy clothes. "What have they done to you?" He asked, horrified.

Star stood shocked, as the color drained from her face. Notebook stood horrified at the sight, turning to run but Tiger took her by the elbow to stop her, and held her close reassuringly.

"We've come to take you home." Mr. Johnsons stated as he walked in. He noticed Takoda and he scowled,

"Get your hands off her, you Indian savage!" Pushing Tiger away, he grabbed Notebook's wrist and wrenched her away. Several bulls, and their devious companions walked in. Star's eyes widened as she saw Striker, and another unidentified Newsie in a gray cap and suit in the group of bulls, looking smug.

Suddenly all the evening commotion became clear to Star, the bulls were in search for her and Maddie, and Queens were helping. "Striker's plan…this was it" She replied quietly "No, No! This can't be happening!" Star shouted choking with tears.

"Nonsense child, you should be grateful to leave this scum!" Mr. Dawson shouted.

After hearing this Star's anger got the best of her. "Scum? Just because they don't drink from fine china, or know the Queen doesn't make them any different then us! If anything these boys have more of a heart then you ever will!" Star shouted furiously.

Mr. Dawson's face was red with anger, and disbelief as he rashly raised his hand and slapped her sharply across the face. Slightly ashamed at what he had done, he turned away from her, saying nothing. She stood in shock as she held her hand over her swelling cheek.

"There shall be no more of this, Madelaine dear, pack your things we're leaving. Now." Mr. Johnsons said, placing his arm around her. Maddie pulled away from her father and stood near Takoda.

"What's the matter with you child, didn't you hear me? Pack your things immediately." Mr. Johnsons replied, expecting her to listen.

"No." Maddie replied timidly, shaking her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, now hurry up."

"No!" "I won't" She replied louder this time, as Tiger placed his arm around her. Mr. Johnsons stared at them in disbelief. Getting them to leave was going to be harder then they expected.

Spot, Jack, and David continued running through dark, and hidden alleyways, getting closer, and closer to the lodging house.

Suddenly David stopped them. "What is it Dave?" Jack asked.

"Look! It's the bulls they're surrounding the lodging house." That explanation was enough to make their skin crawl.

"Star's in dere!" Spot replied getting ready to take off and see if she was all right.

"No! You can't! Are you forgetting the fact that we just escaped them? What if this could be a trap?" David said grabbing Spot's elbow to stop him. Spot glared at him, but knew he had a point.

He pulled his elbow away, and said "Aright Dave, but I'm goin a bit closer, so I can see what's goin on." Spot made his way to the lodging house, where many of the newsies were crowded around the entrance.

The others fallowed as they snuck behind the wagons left along the streets, trying to get closer to the lodging house.

Spot peeked around the wagon and swore. That kid in the gray suit and cap was accepting money from one of the bulls.

"Where the bulls getting all dat money from?" Jack asked his brow furrowed. But Spot wasn't concerned about the money; he had recognized Striker and that newsie in the gray suit and cap. This time he was anxious to find out who had been following him and bothering his thoughts ever since that night when he and Star had gone to the docks the night before.

The newsie in the gray looked down the street and, like a deer, sprinted off in the opposite direction with Striker trailing behind. Spot swore quietly and gave chase. David made no effort to stop him this time.

Down the dark, wet streets they ran, the rain beginning to lighten up, Spot could hear Striker and the newsie's footsteps ahead of him and he quickened his pace, his heart pounding. He soon saw them not too far off and ran after them, soon cornering them in an alleyway. Hiding his satisfaction, Spot glared at Striker as he began backing up into the mouth of the alley.

"Take it easy, we ain't meanin no harm, Spot," Striker said, his tone slick as oil, "And besides, people will do anythin' for money."

Spot clenched his fists; trying to keep his temper at bay, "Just tell me what's going on." He growled. Striker scowled and raised his fists, ready for a fight. Spot grabbed his cane and backed Striker and his companion deeper into the alley.

Striker laughed, "Is dat all you can do, Spot? Wave your stick around?" He scoffed, "That's frightening indeed."

With a yell, Spot charged at Striker, knocking the other Newsie aside. Just as Spot raised his fists to pummel Striker, a hand clutching Striker's sleeve, fist raised, he heard a very feminine scream and astoundingly glanced beside him. Once the mysterious Newsie realized that her scream gave away her femininity, she glanced in Spot's direction horrified and impulsively took off. "_You aint getting away dis time." _ Spot thought as he watched her run off in the opposite direction.

Just as Striker tried to make a move, while struggling in his hold, Spot turned, "Where do ya tink you're goin? Dis ain't ova." He lashed out, and his fist abruptly broke Striker's nose. Blood spurted and spilled down his face. There was a dull crack as Striker's head hit the brick of the wall behind him. He let out a groan as his head lolled to one side.

Once Spot knew Striker was unconscious he took off, following the mystifying newsgirl wearing the gray. He had to find out who she was. A brisk wind picked up and the rain drizzled around them as the newsgirl ran into an alleyway. Spot skidded to a stop as the newsgirl looked behind her and, not watching where she was going, tripped over bags of junk and went sprawling, falling on her back on a pile of bricks. Spot looked taken aback as the familiar red ringlets of hair tumbled out from under her cap. She groaned and blinked at him, blearily trying to keep her eyes open until finally she shuddered and lay still.

Spot looked horrified at the girl—dead, at his feet. _"I shoulda known she was behind all dis."_ He thought, staring down at none other then Sugar.


End file.
